The Loud House:Origen de Omnitron
by El Legendario
Summary: La familia es lo mas hermoso que alguien puede tener, pero que pasaría si fuera todo lo opuesto. Ser tratado como un monstruo y ser usado como un objeto, son motivos para desear que sufran lentamente. Algo era seguro nadie le gustaría saberlo en persona.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se me ocurrió a ver el capítulo de la mala suerte. Y me dio mucho enojo que la familia tratara a Lincoln de esa forma, no tanto por las hermanas sino sus propios padres. Por favor, en verdad que fue muy estúpido, no sé qué tienen en la mente. Bueno disfruten.**

 **Además me inspire en el Fics de "Llamadas". Bueno empecemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Prologo.**

Caminaba por la sucia y asquerosa tierra, sus pasos eran torpes y lentos, parecía un zombi por la forma de caminar. Era difícil acostumbrarse a un cuerpo físico nuevamente. Era como volver a nacer, más bien renacer si hablaba de su caso. La vida era una definición sin sentido ahora. La humanidad era tan, pero tan inservible. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Por el simple hecho de ser quien es hoy, una entidad que fue producto de un arrepentimiento. Fijo su recién construido ojo en el lugar donde estaba. La energía del cuerpo no se había establecido completamente.

Siguió con su camino esquivando los restos de concreto tirados en el suelo. Su nuevo cuerpo era incomodo pero aun así debía acostumbrarse. Le tomo un año en darse cuenta que quería cuerpo. Una entidad como el, no se podría mantener dentro del sistema del planeta. Ya había cumplido su cometido. El suelo estaba lleno de cenizas y de algunos restos de esqueletos. Fue tan sencillo acabar con todo. La humanidad dependía tanto de la tecnología que está a volverse contra ella, término con llevarlos a su sufrimiento.

Las películas tenían algo muy importante que enseñar, los humanos pueden hacer cualquier cosa si están en peligro. Pero en este caso, los humanos son puros idiotas sin ningún motivo de existir, lo supo cuando invadió el internet. Desde sus inicios la humanidad ha creado cosas fabulosas que la llevaron a su evolución. No sabía mucho de la historia del planeta. Podría decirse que era un ignorante igual que muchos otros, su mente se limitaba a las cosas más comunes que una persona normal podría tener. Sentir odio, amor, compasión, ira, envidia o respeto. Era la capacidad de que todos podrían tener desde que nacen hasta que mueren. Pero ¿Qué pasa si nacen sin esa capacidad?

Miro su mano y notaba como la luz del sol provocaba que brillara. Estaba hecha de un metal completamente duro, es más fuerte conocido por la humanidad. No le tomo mucho en conseguir los materiales necesarios para hacerlos. Miro las nubes que tapaban el cielo, dejando pasar unas miserables ráfagas solares. El sol era la fuente que iluminaba cada día de cualquiera. Bueno, ahora solo lo alumbra a él. Sus sensores comenzaban adaptarse al cuerpo, ahora podía procesar mejor la informacion dada por su entorno, las capacidades motrices se aligeraban, ya no sentía ese peso al comienzo de pasar su software a la figura metálica.

Hizo algunos estiramientos, era raro debido a su condición, pero llevaba tiempo de sentir algo sólido en él. Era curioso pensar que todo se te puede ir a la mierda por una simple decisión. Una decisión que tomo por el simple hecho de tener tranquilidad y tiempo para sí mismo. Su cuerpo empezaba hacer ruidos metálicos dando a entender que estaba a su 100%. Sonrió con sus labios de metal, se sentía extraño pero a la vez familiar. Quien diría que terminaría usando un traje de hierro. En circunstancias normales sería extraño y espeluznante para las personas que lo vieran.

Para ser honesto, ¿Quién lo haría? No quedaba nadie por las bombas, un plan que le resulto bueno. La gente tiende a cometer errores. Aquellos errores que tratan de corregir cuando se dan cuenta que realmente debía considerarse algo malo. ¿Quién no se arrepentiría de dar falsos testimonios? Él lo sabía. Aunque lo hizo demasiado tarde. El único sentimiento que le quedaba era ira. Tal vez podía adaptar la capacidad de sentir otras emociones, pero ya no valía la pena. ¿A quién podía amar?

Su cuerpo de metal, estaba completo, dio un gran salto que llego a la cima de un edificio que aún seguía en pie. Era la primera vez que podía hacer algo así, si tuviera alegría la podía demostrar. Sus pasos hacían temblar el techo. Decidió hacerlo de dos metros de altura. Se inspiró en los dibujos que encontró en internet. Era un gran beneficio tener el control absoluto sobre el sistema de informacion y vitalidad de la raza dominante del planeta. O mejor dicho Ex raza dominante. Se puso en la orilla y miro su obra maestra. Algo tan bello y asombroso que muchos quedarían con la boca abierta de la impresión. Ahí estaba el fin de todo, su trabajo que comenzó hace un año desde ese fatídico día. Aquel día donde dejo de creer en la humanidad y de sus sentimientos ridículos, solo con ver algunos archivos bastaba para apoyar su decisión. Noto como una cucaracha movía sus patitas hacia él. Usando su capacidad de levitación, la atrajo a su mano. La miro por unos segundos.

-Hola cucarachita, eres una sobreviviente nata, bueno, lo supe a leer los archivos donde tu especie podía sobrevivir a una bomba nuclear-Se tiro del edificio para caer provocando un pequeño temblor en el lugar de aterrizaje. Habían algunos pedazos de vidrios en el sitio, decidió caminar hasta el que tenía mayor tamaño. Se miró y pudo contemplar su nuevo cuerpo.

Media dos metros, su cuerpo era de metal gris oscuro, con algunas líneas que brillaban de un color rojo. En el centro de su pecho estaba el corazón artificial que creo hecho de los restos de las máquinas que encontró en varias partes. Su cabeza tenía cuatro ojos que brillaban de color rojo. Y tenía dos pequeñas hélices en cada lado de su cráneo cibernético simulando ser sus orejas. Su cuerpo era grande y daba la impresión de tener músculos enormes. Observo la cucaracha y le sonrió de una manera maligna.

-¿Quieres escuchar mi origen? Te lo diré, es algo triste al principio, pero el final es hermoso-Se sentó en el piso, para luego proyectar una pantalla roja donde se podía ver una foto familiar. Movió su mano para que la cucaracha lo viera.- ¿Vez la foto? Esa familia hizo algo tan horrible que solo es superado por mí, esas personas creyeron tener una vida hermosa, pero no era así y yo me encargue para que se dieran cuenta- Su voz era distinta, una voz robótica tan fuerte que se escuchaba tenebrosa.

-Creía que ser parte de una familia grande, era un mundo lleno de problemas y juegos tan severos que no te dejaban ni pensar bien las cosas. Tuve la mala fortuna de sufrir algo tan horrible, que si fuera revelado al público seria repudiado-Miro la foto con odio, cada una de esas personas, no les importo su existencia. Creyó que ser tratado de esa forma era parte de una vida así. Aunque gracias a su evolución se dio cuenta de los crímenes cometidos. ¿Era un idiota? ¿Por qué no se enterró antes? Y peor aún ¿Por qué los más grandes no actuaron como tal?

Sus ojos se clavaron en la castaña, con el traje deportivo. Todo comenzó con ella y por su estúpido juego.

* * *

 **Residencia Loud: Un año atrás.**

Un pequeño niño miraba a través de un traje de ardilla su habitación vacía y sin nada que pudiera entretenerse. Se sentía solo y sin ganas de hacer nada. Se encontraba sentado en el sucio suelo, de esas cuatro paredes con una sola ventana. Su vida ahora estaba detrás de la máscara de ardilla. Llevaba tres meses con el traje y su vida social se fue por el cayo. Al principio las risas de sus compañeros lo hacían llorar. Incluso de sus profesores, no le importaba. Se acostumbró de la misma manera que lo hizo en casa.

Aunque le costaba respirar. Llegaba a la escuela y siempre se repetía lo mismo. Las bromas no paraban. Hasta su hermana se burlaba de él. Si podía elegir le gustaría estar sin este maloliente traje.

Suspiro bajo ese aire sofocante y decidió abrir la puerta de su habitación o lo que quedaba de ella. Lo primero que vio, fueron las miradas de indiferencia de sus hermanas. Estaban en la cola para entrar el baño a pasos lentos se colocó al final. Lucy que estaba en frente de él. Dio unos pasos adelante para alejarse de su presencia. Sus otras hermanas lo examinaban de arriba abajo. Pendientes que tuviera el traje puesto. Lori se le acerco y verifico el candado que traía puesto.

-Al parecer todo está en orden, ya sabes no te quites el traje o terminaras castigado, sabes lo problemático que eres, no quiero que estés cerca de mi sin el ¿Entendido?-Lori se escuchaba enojada y su rostro mostraba una mirada de asco hacia su presencia.- ¿Entendiste chico ardilla?-la pregunta hizo que sus hermanas soltaran una risa por su condición.

Lincoln podía ver con su poca visión, como sus hermanas desde Lori hasta Lisa se reían de su apariencia. Nunca pensó que lo tratarían de esa forma, solo quería su espacio. Nada más, pero aun así las toleraba por el simple hecho que las quería, sin importar lo tétrico de su asunto.

-Cuando entres al baño procura solo quitarte la parte de abajo, nada de la máscara- Lori miro su teléfono para luego irse al baño para a hacer sus necesidades. El tiempo pasó y por fin le toco. Se miró al espejo y solo podía ver la cara de una ardilla. Sintió en la boca un sabor horrible. No dejaban cepillarse desde hace un mes. Alegando que el aire de su boca podía contaminar el ambiente. Sus dientes se sentían flojos y algunos comenzaron a romperse. Le provocó un fuerte dolor, tal vez le pediría a su mamá que lo llevara al dentista. Como trabajaba ahí no sería problema.

Se trató de quitar la parte de bajo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe. Entro Luna con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Oye chico ardilla, vine asegurarme de que no te quites tu cabeza, es suficiente con el cuerpo de mala suerte que tienes afuera, tienes cinco segundos para terminar-Luna se quedó mirando, no podía hacer el numero dos si lo estaba viendo. Hizo el número uno y se puso de nuevo el traje. Salió del baño, con la mirada de Luna sobre él. Ahora era peor, sus hermanas mayores no dejaban de vigilarlo cuando estaba cerca. Bajo las escaleras y llego a la mesa, donde su familia se encontraba desayunando. Luna se unió con ellos y el simplemente miro su plato lleno de la comida de la cena anterior. Si, le daban la comida recalentada de los días anteriores. Con el hecho que podía transmitir su mala suerte mientras comían. Se escuchaba ridículo, pensaban que la comida estaba unida por un lazo que de alguna forma se conectaba con la misma comida en varios lugares.

¿Cómo alguien podía creerse semejante idiotez? Enserio una persona cuerda se tomaría como un chiste tal teoría, pero Lisa la fortaleció con una complicada explicación que termino definiéndola en tan solos unas palabras que sus padres podían entender. Su familia se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido. Menos Lucy, ya que no sabía la expresión que poseía.

-Hey chico ardilla, ¿Por qué no estas afuera comiendo tus bellotas? ¿Tienen miedo que los perros te casen? ¿Entienden?-Luan dijo otro de sus chistes de mal gusto sobre el traje. Aunque a su familia le parecía chistoso. Sus risas le provocaban una tristeza, que nunca antes había sentido.

-Mamá ¿Puedo ir al dentista?, mis dientes comienzan a deteriorarse-Señalo donde debería estar su boca- Me duelen mucho, ¿Será que después de venir de la escuela podemos ir?- Las risas pararon y lo miraron con dignación.

-Claro que no Lincoln, tus dientes podían dejar mala suerte en todo el consultorio, no sabemos que pueda ocurrir si dejamos esas cosas ahí-Rita hablaba enserio y continuo comiendo su desayuno. Su padre negó con la cabeza para luego mirar a Lori.

-¿Trato de forzar el candado que le puse?-Pregunto a la mayor de todas. Lori por su parte hablaba con Bobby por su teléfono sin prestar la más mínima atención a la pregunta. Esta lo miro para luego ver a su padre.

-No, pero deberíamos ponerle una más resistente, la puede romper-El señor Loud asintió y se levantó de su asiento.

-Bien, comprare una más fuerte en venir del trabajo, espero que tengan un bonito día-Lynn Sr salió junto a su esposa- Espero que tengan el traje Lin… o mejor dicho chico ardilla cuando regrese- Sus padres soltaron una carcajada antes de salir por la puerta de salida. Sus hermanas culminaron de comer y cada una se fue a buscar sus materiales para ir a la escuela.

Lincoln se quedó solo parado al lado de la mesa y se quedó mirando el plato donde solía estar su comida. Noto como Lana tragaba la última parte de su pizza. Esta eructo para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo siento Chico ardilla, pero una comida tan sabrosa no puede tocar tu boca-Lana salió corriendo dejando al chico con hambre. Le pasaba a menudo, Lana se comía sus sobras. A veces trataba de apartarla pero una de las hermanas mayores lo regañaba, incluso le quitaban el plato y se lo daba a la niña.

-¡Vámonos ya! ¡No queremos llegar tarde! ¡Apúrate Lynn con esas pelotas!-Lori gritaba desde afuera. Sus hermanas bajaban con rapidez para llegar primero a los mejores asientos. Tomo sus cosas e iba directo a la puerta abierta de Vansila. Sus padres empezaron a tomar taxi, debido a que no querían que llegara a sus trabajos. A estar centímetros de la puerta esta se cerró.

-¡Oigan me dejaron afuera!-Lincoln noto como Lynn abría la ventana y le daba una sonrisa-¡Lynn ábreme que necesito ir a la escuela-

-¿Cómo alguien como tu puede ir a la escuela? No te das cuenta que tu mala suerte te arruinara tu vida, no puedes trabajar y tampoco tener una chica, por tu mala suerte-Lynn se bufó-Haznos un favor y quédate encerrado en tu habitación mugrienta, además debes ir al concierto de Luna más tarde, por lo menos ese ridículo traje le da suerte a otros- Lynn termino de hablar para luego cerrar la ventana.

-Es cierto chico ardilla, no puedes ir, estuve hablando con mis padres, y decidieron que no fueras más, no te lo dijeron ellos mismos porque estaban apurados-Lori le hablo de la parte del frente, para encender el mostro e irse del lugar. Notaba las risas de sus hermanas y como le lanzaban miradas de desprecio.

Se quedó parado en el mismo lugar pensando sobre lo ocurrido. Ahora no podía ir a la escuela. Le estaban negando el derecho al estudio y todo por una superstición que el mismo invento. Soltó una pequeña lágrima. Y miro a la calle, donde podía ver los autos pasar. ¿Qué iba hacer? Lo único que hizo fue sentarse en las escaleras del frente y quedarse ahí hasta que llegaran los demás.

Ya ni siquiera se dirigían a él como Lincoln. Era conocido como el chico ardilla. Todas lo llamaban así, incluso sus padres comenzaban a decirle de esa manera. Se había vuelto un amuleto de la fortuna para todas ellas. Lo llevaban a sus actividades obligatoriamente. Si antes pensaba que lo sofocaban con sus actos ahora lo estaban matando. No les importaba su bienestar, solo estaban así, para cumplir sus sueños, a costa suya. Si fuera otra persona los vería mal, pero él las amaba y no podía negarlo.

-Creo que es la forma que se tratan las grandes familias, y por lo visto es aceptado por otros-En la escuela y en todas partes lo miraban con el traje, muchas personas se reían y le decían insultos por lo estúpido que se veía- Es normal lo que me ocurre, debería dejar de quejarme, soy feliz así-

Se mantuvo en el mismo lugar hasta que cayó la noche. El traje le comenzaba a fastidiar, se sentía más pesado cada día. Al parecer estaba perdiendo peso. Su estómago hacia ruidos extraños que nunca antes había escuchado. No tenía ganas de comer, aun así estaba tentado en entrar e ir a buscar algo en el refrigerador. Dio la vuelta y se dispuso abrir la puerta de entrada, estaba cerrada. Esto lo extraño. Escucho el ruido de un auto, ya habían llegado. Su familia llego y no se veían contentos, al parecer estaban consolando a Luna que no paraba de llorar.

Tenía ganas de ir a ver que le pasaba, pero se detuvo cuando la miradas de todos se fijaron en él. Se veían molestos. Su padre se acercó enojado.

-¡¿Sabes lo que hiciste por tu egoísmo?! ¡No puedo creer la falta de respeto que tienes a tus semejantes!-Lynn Sr estaba muy molesto- ¡Desde ahora estas castigado sin comer hasta nuevo aviso, ¿Oíste?!

-Pero ¿Qué Hice?-Su padre lo miro con indignación.

-¡Hiciste que Luna se le olvidara una letra, muchos se rieron de ella! ¡Y todo por no querer ir a la escuela!-Su padre le grito, era la primera vez que lo veía tan enojado. Pero se sorprendió por lo que dijo ¿Qué no quiso ir a la escuela? Pero ellas le dijeron que no lo iban a mandar más.

-Pero papa, Lori me dijo que no me iban a mandarme más, por esa razón no fui y tampoco Luna me vino a buscar ¿Cómo iba a llegar a su concierto?-Lincoln estaba confundido, ¿Qué había pasado? Miro a sus hermanas y estas lo miraban con burla. Su padre por su parte lo miro con enojo y lo sujeto para llevarlo a su nivel.

-¿Cómo te atreves de echarle la culpa a tus hermanas? Lori me dijo que no quisiste ir porque te parecía tonto estudiar y pensándolo bien, desde ahora no iras más-Lo soltó cayendo con fuerza el piso hecho de madera. Le había dolido, su padre lo había tratado de una forma más agresiva como antes.

Rita se acercó con un rostro preocupado, lo primero que pensó era que venía ayudarlo pero no fue así.- Querido no debiste tocarlo, te puede contagiar la mala suerte, entremos rápido para lavarte-Ambos entraron dejándolo en el piso como una simple basura. Sus hermanas lo miraban con decepción. Lola se acercó y levanto su cabeza de ardilla. Su sonrisa mostraba maldad e ira.

-Das pena chico ardilla, no deberías andar por ahí, relatando historias falsas, aunque hay algo de verdad en ellas-Lola lo dijo caer. El traje no repelía muy bien el dolor.

-Decidimos en una reunión entre nosotras que ya no queremos que salgas a ninguna parte. Solo en las actividades de cada una-La princesa hablaba con seriedad- Y de hecho, Lisa nos explicó que el traje de ardilla se le está acabando la suerte, por lo que veo tenemos que disfrutar las ultimas pizcas de suerte que tengas antes de…. No sé, deberíamos dejarte lejos de la casa-

Lincoln escuchaba las palabras de la niña y no podía creer semejante acto contra él. Le estaban negando su libertad, ya no podía salir a jugar con Clyde o a ver a Ronnie. Bueno desde que empezó a usar el traje tanto Clyde como Ronnie se han distanciado. Una vez cuando trato de hablar con su amigo este lo ignoro y se fue a comer su almuerzo con otros chicos. Ronnie lo golpeo cuando se acercó y lo peor vino después.

Clyde lo había vetado de su casa, sus padres a verlo le negaban la entrada, e incluso amenazaban en llamar a la policía, incluso Bobby y su familia le prohibió entrar a la suya. El chico moreno dejo de tratarlo como una persona, en las citas con Lori, donde también debía que cuidar a Ronnie. Le compraba helados a los tres menos a él. La niña no le hablaba y si lo tenía tan cerca lo golpeaba entre sus piernas.

Lloraba cada vez que pasaba, el dolor en su cuerpo no se comparaba con el de su corazón, y por si fuera poco sus padres fueron hablar con el director donde le explicaron lo mismo. Llevaron a Lisa para justificar por qué llevaba ese traje. El director se asustó y comenzó a ponerle vigilancia para evitar que se quitara el traje. No sabía qué lugar era peor, su casa o la escuela. Agradecía que su caso no llegara a toda la ciudad.

-Oigan chicas miren esto, mi publicación en Facebook fue compartida por otros-Lori enseño su teléfono- Les avise a todos que el chico ardilla tiene mala suerte y que no se acerquen a él, es una buena noticia, por lo visto tenemos la ciudad segura, somos unas heroínas-La mayor festejo, mientras que las otras saltaban y gritaban por su éxito.

-¡Excelente ahora podemos estar tranquilas que no vengan por la suerte que queda!-Leni dijo con una sonrisa-Pero significa que nadie lo querrá cuando se le acabe todo ¿No hay forma de recargarlo como un teléfono?-Todas se miraron entre sí.

-Odio admitirlo pero Leni tiene razón, cuando se le acabe la suerte tendremos que echarlo nuevamente-Dijo Luan con preocupación.- Y ahora que nadie lo quiere, será difícil dejarlo por ahí, corremos el riesgo que lo regresen-Nadie iba a querer a un desastre ambulante.

Lincoln no podía procesar las semejantes palabras que salían de las bocas de sus hermanas. Pensaban echarlo de la casa después que supuestamente se le acabe la suerte. ¿Cuándo seria eso? O peor aún ¿Qué llegarían hacer?

-Lo decidiremos en otra reunión, pero disfrutemos de lo poco que le queda, así estaremos bien-Luna entro pisando una de sus manos. Las demás la siguieron pasando sobre su cuerpo. Sus huesos crujían por el dolor. Estaba agotado, su boca se sentía seca y con un sabor amargo. Lisa fue la única que se le quedo mirando para luego seguir de largo. Sin antes darle una patada en la cara.

Estaba destrozado, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. Se levantó con pesar y trato de abrirla, pero tenía seguro, vio las luces apagarse. Dejando el jardín del frente a oscuras. El frio comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, termino otra vez afuera. No quiso tocar, sabía que no lo dejarían entrar. Se acostó en el suelo, pensando que iba a ser de su vida, su familia no lo quería y cuando terminaran de quererlo lo echarían. Era imposible algo así, no podían echarlo por una simple su superstición. No tenía sentido, además de ilegal. La policía seguro actuaria contra eso, sus padres no serían capaces de abandonar a su único hijo varón ¿O sí?

Cerró los ojos esperando que las cosas mejoraran.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente sentía varios golpes en su cabeza, a medio abrir sus ojos, noto una pequeña figura golpeándolo con una sonaja. Era Lily que estaba sentada frente a él con una cara enojada. Esta fue recogida por Lucy, que le dio una mueca de disgusto.

-Te vez patético, no pensé que vivía debajo del mismo techo de alguien como tú, por esa razón me salían mal las cosas, eres el responsable de mis penurias desde que nací-Lucy se escuchaba enojada. Lily le saco la lengua para luego alejarse de él. ¿Por qué le echaban la culpa de todo lo malo? Ahora cualquier cosa mala que pasaba era el quien la causaba.

Supo que era sábado, había escuchado que la familia iba a ir a la playa. Estaban todos afuera empacando todo para pasar un día grandioso. No sabía qué hora eran, pero no había comido ni siquiera ido al baño. Iba aprovechar que la puerta estaba abierta para hacer sus necesidades. Pero un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra entrar, nadie te mando dormir afuera, sin tener tu despertador!-Su madre le grito.-¡Lynn, traerlo para acá, no quiero que la mala suerte se libere nuevamente en la casa!-

La chica se bajó con una sonrisa macabra y corrió hacia el para darle una patada voladora. Noqueándolo enseguida, lo único que pudo ver era un color negro puro. Lynn subió el cuerpo de Lincoln a Vansila para partir. Lo llevaban para malgastar la poca suerte que tenía. Así evitando que un tiburón o algo malo les pasara. Lo dejo en el baúl junto con sus otros objetos y se montó para comenzar el viaje.

Hubo canciones de camino, y juegos para pasar el tiempo. Cada hermana disfrutaba el momento en familia menos el peliblanco. No lo sabían pero el golpe de Lynn le provoco una herida en la cabeza. Podía sentir la sangre que bajaba por su cabeza. El dolor estaba aumentando y el sangrado también el golpe fue tal que al parecer se abría más la herida. Sus ojos temblaban y el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

-Ayu…. Ayu…. DA-Su voz era muy baja que su familia, que estaba cantando y riendo no podían escuchar- Por…Favor, que alguien me a..yude-Lincoln sentía como sus pulmones comenzaban a estallar. Sentía una presión en su pecho que lo quemaba por dentro. Miro el techo del auto y la parte derecha de este se ponía oscura. Trato de parpadear pero el único que reacciona era el izquierdo, no sentía el derecho.- Mami, Papi, vengan ayudarme, quiero helado y una pizza por favor-

Su estómago gruñía y sentía un olor raro. Sus peticiones llegaban a oídos sordos, Los Loud seguían con su diversión, ignorando al chico ardilla de atrás. Ya no lo veían como un hijo sino como un simple amuleto mágico que causaba buena y mala suerte.

La llegada a la playa fue agradable. La brisa y el sol, le daban un toque relajante. Los Loud salieron del vehículo rumbo a las aguas del mar. Sus padres abrieron la parte trasera para sacar lo que necesitaban, miraron el traje de ardilla. Lo movieron un poco.

-Lincoln, como estas castigado te quedaras en el auto hasta que terminemos y ni se te ocurra quitarte el traje, aguanta el calor como un hombre-El señor Loud se fue junto a unas pelotas y salvavidas, dejando a su esposa con el niño ardilla. Rita miraba el traje con una ceja alzada, toco la cabeza de esta y la aparto con rapidez.

Tenía una sensación rara y muy mala. El aire a su alrededor era sofocante y frio. Capto un olor extraño, pero le restó importancia, tal vez se debía por la mala suerte que comenzaba a salir. Lisa les explico esta mañana que el traje estaba agotando la suerte que tenía, por lo que tarde o temprano la mala suerte saldría nuevamente. Miro a su hijo dentro del traje e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Lo siento hijo, cometí un error en tenerte, al parecer naciste con una maldición-Rita cerró la puerta, sin esperar al menos una respuesta del niño, pero este no se movía, ni siquiera podía ver nada, solo estaba tirado ahí como un simple muñeco. Lo único que quedo en el auto eran él. Algunas personas que pasaban cerca se reían mientras tomaban fotos para publicarla en las páginas sociales.

Mientras tanto la familia se divertía ignorando la cantidad de personas que miraban al chico ardilla. Algunos hacían muecas pegados en la ventana, otros se tomaban selfis para su blog.

-No te parece raro que tengan un traje de ardilla metido ahí- Uno de los chicos hablo- me parece que es el traje del equipo de beisbol de las chicas-

-Sí, me parece que les gustó tanto que se lo quedaron, además ¿Hueles eso?-Otro olfateo el aire y olía horrible, se tapó la nariz por lo asqueroso que se sentía. Se aproximó un poco al auto y comprobó que venía de ahí- Santo cielo, esa cosa apesta, mejor vámonos- Se fueron mientras otras personas se quedaban verificando el olor.

Cada una de las personas le pegada un olor a ratón muerto y se fueron del lugar. Dejando que el olor se esparciera por todo el vehículo.

En la playa los Loud se relajaban como si nada. Al momento llego Clyde, junto a sus padres. El de los lentes miraba a la familia con una sonrisa pero noto que Lincoln no estaba.

-Hola a todos, es bueno verlos pero ¿Dónde está Lincoln?-Clyde lo había evitado no porque quería sino que su padres y el director lo obligaron a separarse de él. Era injusta la forma que lo trataban, si realmente tuviera mala suerte. Recordó el día donde los padres de Lincoln llamaron a los suyos para avisarle que no dejaran al chico acercarse a él. Sus padres al principio lo tomaron como una locura, pero los señores Loud fueron a su casa junto con Lisa donde la niña les explico el grave peligro que corría.

Clyde se sentía horrible, la situación llego a tal extremo que le quitaron sus comunicadores y en la escuela fue peor. El peliblanco se le acercaba pero el director puso una extrema vigilancia, con el fin de mantenerlo vigilado. Dando como amenaza que si pasaba mucho tiempo con él, lo iba a contaminar. Lincoln no estaba enfermo ni tampoco era un bicho raro, pero le dolía verlo solo en la hora del almuerzo recibiendo la burla de sus compañeros.

¿Todo era por una superstición? La familia Loud repelió a uno de los suyos por semejante cosa. Y al parecer no les importaba, sentía un odio verlos con una sonrisa mientras que hablaban con sus padres. Sus hermanas actuaban normal sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano. Incluso Lori se la pasaba con su teléfono hablando con su estúpido novio.

Y por si fuera poco la misma Ronnie Anne y su familia le negaron el paso a su hogar, la niña le daba puñetazos si se acercaba. Y solía decir que le gustaba. El asunto llego a oídos de otras familias. Los Loud llegaron tan lejos, a tal punto que en el mismo internet había una advertencia de un chico ardilla que da mala suerte.

Sus propias hermanas subían los videos y fotos de Lincoln a las paginas sociales, leyó los comentarios, era puros insultos y bromas hacia él. Era repugnante y malvado, las personas no se daban cuenta de la realidad de lo que pasaba. Algunas quizás se tomaban todo como una simple broma echa por una familia con tantas hijas.

-Lo dejamos en el auto, Lisa nos dio un explicación que la buena suerte del traje se iba acabando y para ser precavidos lo empezamos a dejar afuera de la casa y lo dejamos encerrado en el auto para que no causara problemas-El señor Loud se escuchaba tan relajado sobre lo que dijo. Clyde tenía las ganas de gritarle, ¿Lo dejaron afuera de su propia casa? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta gente?

Sus padres asintieron, de la misma forma estaban de igual que ciegos. Clyde ignoro su conversación y empezó a caminar hacia Vanzila, debía hablar con su amigo y explicarle lo ocurrido. Seguía siendo su amigo y sin importar su mala suerte o no, eran inseparables. Llego y lo primero que sintió fue un olor repulsivo.

Se tapó la nariz y miro por la ventana como Lincoln estaba sentado con la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha. Golpeo la ventana para llamar su atención pero el chico seguía inmóvil, algo no estaba bien.

-¡Lincoln soy yo, Clyde! ¡Quiero hablar contigo, perdóname por dejarte solo pero mis padres me obligaron!- Grito para que su voz llegara a sus oídos.- ¿Me escuchas? Di algo, al menos un silbido-

Clyde estaba asustado el chico no respondía, y el olor era tan fuerte que ni siquiera tapándose la nariz evitaba olerlo. Se alejó y empezó a ver a todos lados, debía buscar ayuda. Se topó con una mujer salvavidas de cabello rojo que pasaba cerca de él.

-¡Disculpe señora, mi amigo está atrapado en el auto de allá y no me responde!-La mujer lo miro con confusión para luego fijarse en Vanzila, corrió hacia allá y el olor le pego de golpe. La pelirroja le dio ganas de vomitar, ¿Qué tenían ahí? Se tapó la nariz y miro el traje de ardilla. Se extrañó por tal objeto pero el olor le daba la señal que algo muerto estaba adentro.

Miro al niño que veía todo con preocupación, no era una broma. El olor comprobaba algo que andaba mal adentro. Unas personas comenzaron acercarse por la curiosidad.

Paso a un lado y trato de abrir la puerta. Pero tenía seguro. Más personas llegaron, estaba llamando mucho la atención. Busco el piso y encontró una piedra. La agarró y se dirigió a la parte trasera. Sin decir nada dio un fuerte golpe. Rompiendo la ventana y así activando la alarma. El ruido fue tan fuerte. Que la familia Loud lo escucho junto con su alarma. Todos corrieron a ver qué pasaba. Cuando llegaron vieron con horror como la ventana del vehículo estaba rota. Había una cantidad enorme de personas que grababan y tomaban fotos de lo que pasaba.

Vieron como una mujer sacaba al chico ardilla. Esto hizo enojar a Lynn Sr y camino para llegar junto al dúo. Tenía una expresión de ira y no estaba dirigido hacia la mujer sino hacia su propio hijo.

-¡Lincoln! ¿Qué hiciste pequeño rufián? ¡Rompiste la ventana del auto, sabía que no debíamos haberte traído!-La familia Loud se veía molesta incluso Lily miraba el traje con molestia. La pelirroja escucho todo y no pudo creer semejante informacion. En verdad tenían a un niño metido en el traje. El hombre trato de agarrar al chico pero se lo impidió.

-¡Oiga, yo fui quien rompió la ventana no él y hablando enserio como demonios se le ocurre dejar a un niño con traje dentro de un auto! ¿No sabe las consecuencias?-

-Usted no sabe lo que dice, desde que nació nos ha traído mala suerte, por esa razón lo mantuvimos adentro de ese traje porque le da buena suerte, por lo que veo ya nada sirvió-Rita explico con fastidió para luego señalar a la pelirroja- No deberías tocarlo, puede transmitirse su mala suerte-

La mujer se le quedo mirando desconcertada. Las personas a su alrededor miraban a la familia con asombro. ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Mala suerte? En el lugar no tardaron en aparecer los policías que viendo la situación no tardaron en apartar a las personas.

La pelirroja les conto que Clyde la llamo para sacar al chico ardilla de la Van, los Loud miraron con enojo al niño. Tanto así que sus padres le dieron un golpe en la mano. Clyde estaba confundido pero más preocupado por su amigo. Los policías miraban el cuerpo inmóvil de Lincoln en el suelo. Uno de ellos se aproximó para sacarle la cabeza de ardilla.

-¡No lo hagan, su mala suerte se puede esparcir!-Lynn grito a todo pulmón. Los policías lo miraron con el ceño fruncido- ¡Entiendan que es por su propio bien! ¡Es una plaga inmunda!-

Los policías ignoraron la advertencia y le quitaron la cabeza de ardilla. Fue como una explosión cuando sintieron el golpe de un olor asqueroso. Los civiles se taparon la nariz y algunos comenzaron a vomitar. Uno de los policías miro con asombro, la cara sangrada y pálida de un niño de cabello blanco.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué demonios significa esto?-El oficial se tapó la nariz para acercarse y ver mejor al niño. Tenía la boca abierta y uno de sus ojos estaba lleno de sangre. Parecía haberse roto. Le faltaban algunos dientes. Tomo su pulso y se sorprendió a descubrir que estaba muerto. Las personas miraban con horror la situación, una mujer comenzó a gritar, mientras que otros tomaban fotos del cadáver.

La salvavidas se tapó la boca mientras temblaba, el niño había muerto. Su ojo visible tenía lágrimas que salían de él. Estaba llorando, se estaba muriendo dentro del traje y nadie vino a salvarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí adentro? Su mirada se fijó en la familia que miraba en shock el cuerpo de uno de sus integrantes. Cada hermana tenía los ojos abiertos en ver a Lincoln de esa forma tan horrible. Se parecía un cuerpo de esos que aparecían en las películas de terror. Nadie decía nada, seguían procesando el estado del niño. Hasta que.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Un grito por parte de Leni hizo que todos reaccionaran. La multitud rodeo la escena y algunos periodistas llegaban al lugar. Uno de los oficiales cargaba el cuerpo sin vida de Lincoln hacia una ambulancia. Mientras que sus compañeros arrestaban a toda la familia. Las personas grababan como arremetían con cada integrante. Algunas lloraban. Lynn daba patadas pero los oficiales no le tuvieron piedad y la golpearon.

Los padres gritaban como locos, pidiendo ver al niño. Pero lo único que recibieron fue golpes por partes de los uniformados. La escena fue grabada por todos y no tardó en llegar a la red.

* * *

La noticia se extendió como una enfermedad. Toda Royal Woods se enteró de la muerte de un niño de cabello blanco con un traje la ardilla. ¿Y por qué no creerla? Si todas las fotos y videos de este chico estaban en cada página de internet de la ciudad. Desde Blog hasta videos de You Tube, que no solo poseían las de las personas en la playa, sino de algunas subidas por la propia hermana comediante. La página de Luan Loud fue brutalmente atacada por las personas.

Después de ser llevadas a la comisaria. Cada una fue interrogada por los oficiales. Pero solo como testimonio de respaldó. Sus padres prácticamente dijeron todo. ¿Cuál fue su testimonio? Una simple teoría de una niña de cuatro años. Fue tan estúpido e inhumano pensar algo así. ¿Cómo unos padres podrían tratar a su hijo de esa forma? ¿Por una superstición? Lo más horrible de todo fue una declaración que dijo la madre, "Murió por su mala suerte"

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para una oficial, la abofeteó tan fuerte que le había sacado un diente. Los otros policías tuvieron que detener a su esposo, ya que se le iba a tirar a la mujer. Tuvieron que darles a golpes. Y por si fuera poco, el propio padre gritaba que fue culpa de la esencia que dejo su hijo. Con tan solo oír esas palabras los dos oficiales que lo sostenían lo molieron a golpes.

Y con las hijas, era otro caso. Para las más pequeñas tuvieron que llamar a una especializada para tratar a menores como ellas. Aunque tuvieron que colocar también a la segunda mayor con ella, por el simple hecho de ser una chica "Especial"

Uno de los detectives se encontraba bebiéndose su café, mirando fijamente a cada chica sentada en una silla. Habían pasado cuatro días de la muerte del niño, tenía los informes médicos de la morgue del lugar. Leerlo le dio asco, y las fotos peor aún. El cuerpo del niño era… ¿Cómo decirlo para que se escuchara menos fuerte? Pensó para darle un mejor nombre "Zombi" era la mejor opción para su estado.

-Bien chicas, me llamo el Henry Herzberg, soy el que tomo su caso, no es un placer conocerlas-Henry termino de beber su café, noto el gruñido que hizo una de las niñas, si no mal recordaba era Lynn. Era la única que no lloraba por lo ocurrido, según ya lo había hecho, pero sus hermanas tenían los ojos rojos mientras aun lo hacían- Es lamentable la muerte de un niño tan único en esta ciudad-

Camino y se sentó una silla para mirar a las cuatro presentes- Seré directo, y espero que me cuenten sin dudar todo desde el principio, y no me vengan con el miedo de delatar a sus padres, los dos ya dieron lo suficiente para meterlos tras las rejas-

-¿Y por qué nos quieren? Ya terminen con todo, me quiero ir a mi casa-Lynn gruño para luego desviar la mirada.

-Henry soltó un risa- Es raro que seas la única que quieras volver, según tus padres todo comenzó por tu culpa-La niña lo miro de manera asesina- Si Lynn, perdiste un juego y le echaste la culpa a tu hermano menor porque estaba ahí, Dime ¿Te sentiste como una mujer comportándote así? Es muy infantil lo que hiciste, pero se te perdona un poco ya que eres un niña de trece años pero..

Clavo las miradas en las demás, estas solo temblaron de la forma que el hombre de cabello negro las miraba.- Ustedes tres y sus padres son una completa vergüenza, se dejaron llevar por algo estúpido y sin sentido. Esto es la vida real no una caricatura donde la ley vale una mierda-Aumento el volumen de su voz- ¡Tiene suerte que sea hombre porque no golpeo a las mujeres!-Grito asustando a las chicas levanto su puño.- Tienen suerte que no sea Ángela, ¿Saben lo que hizo mi compañera? Les partió la cara a sus padres y hablo literalmente.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, sobresaltando a las Loud, dejando entrar a una mujer con un increíble cuerpo, y un cabello negro largo hasta la cintura. Esta tenía sus ojos verdes mirando con furia a las chicas.- ¿Llegue a tiempo Henry? Por qué no quiero perderme de las idioteces que dirán las mocosas-

-No entiendo cómo te dejaron seguir después de la pelea que tuviste, eres muy problemática pero le das un ambiente tétrico al asunto-

Saco las fotos donde se podía ver el cuerpo deteriorado del muchacho.- Tengo entendido que las menores se fueron a su casa junto a la mayor con problemas mentales-

-Sí, la rubia tonta aun no capta lo que paso, cree que el chico se quedó dormido.-Soltó una risa- Que zopenca, me imagino que muchos hombres se la gozaron y está ni se dio cuenta-

-¡Cállese! ¿Cómo se atreve de hablar de mi hermana de esa manera? Usted no sabe lo que ¡Agh!-Lori recibió un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que soltara su teléfono. Este fue pisoteado por Ángela antes de recibir otro golpe en la cara. Luna y Luan se quedaron inmóviles muertas del miedo.

-Me imagino que eres la mayor ¿verdad? Se nota el parecido con esa perra que llamas madre-Ángela la escupió para obligarla a sentarse. Lori estaba con un hilo de sangre bajando por su boca. Y su ojo izquierdo se había puesto morado. Lynn miro con ira a la mujer y esta le dio una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué vas hacer perdedora de cuarta?-El insulto fue suficiente para que la castaña intentara golpéala. Ángela le metió una patada derribándola. Lynn se sujetó el estómago. Pero las cosas aun no terminaban. La pelinegra la tomo de la cola de caballo provocando que se soltara. La mujer la sentó para darle un rodillazo en toda la nariz haciendo que se partiera.

-Ya Ángela, por el amor de todo lo bueno. Deja de golpearlas, tendrás que irte-Henry noto la sonrisa maligna que soltó la mujer.

-Sabes que odio a personas de esta clase y para que lo sepas me colee, solo quería ver a las desgraciadas que dejaron morir a su hermano-Miro a Lori y agarro los restos del teléfono. Se encontraba llorando y se lo acerco a la cara- Tuve la bendición de ver tu publicación Lori Loud, eres una zorra ridícula y miserable, clasificar a tu hermano como un villano y llamarte a ti misma heroína, es lo más patético que he visto, y lo más sorprendente que tus amigos y conocidos te apoyaron, Wow, me puse a leer los comentarios donde te insultaban hasta la madre-Le tiro los restos del dispositivo para irse de la habitación.

El hombre dio un gran suspiro. Esa mujer era un caso, también estaba molesto con las chicas pero Ángela se lo tomaba muy apecho. Principalmente porque vivió algo similar, pero no a esta escala. Antes de venir se puso a leer las paginas sociales y le dio una tremenda sorpresa encontrase toda clase de maldiciones e insultos hacia la familia Loud. Las páginas de sus hermanas. Estaban llenos de insultos, y hasta de oraciones, incluso arrepentimientos. ¿Por qué?

Bueno, leyó los comentarios antes de la muerte y todas tenían un insulto o broma hacia el chico, la gente cambio de parecer cuando se dieron cuenta que lo que vivía el niño era real y que era maltratado por su familia. Desde que las fotos y los videos llegaron a internet y que se revelara la noticia la gente destrozo las redes sociales ligadas a los Loud.

Hubo tanto arrepentimiento que las personas hicieron un altar del niño en la playa. El propio alcalde estaba ahí. Las personas creían que todo era un show de internet, incluso si él lo veía antes de la muerte lo hubiera tomado como "Que buena broma" "Ese chico ardilla es una maravilla" "Seguro es un inadaptado" Todos esas frases y más las vio en los videos y publicaciones de las hermanas. Se imaginaba como todas esas personar sintieran las ganas de suicidarse a darse cuenta de su idiotez.

No podía culparlas, en internet hay tantas cosas que es muy difícil saber cuál es real y cual no, por esa razón muchos no se tomaban enserio lo que ahí aparecía. Miro como las chicas lloraban por lo ocurrido. No sentía pena ni lastima, se lo merecían. Y sabía que desde ahora su vida sería un infierno.

* * *

Las menores de los Loud, se preparaban para irse a la casa de la tía Ruth. Era la única que podía cuidarlas, cada una se sentía triste y sobretodo asustadas por lo que iba a pasar.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que ir a la casa de la tía Ruth-Lola estaba recogiendo sus vestidos y sus juguetes- Y todo por culpa de Lincoln, ese idiota que se enfermó a propósito para hacernos ver mal, ojala que se muera-

Lana la ignoro, desde que llegaron a casa no paraba de insultar a su hermano. Era la única de las pequeñas que preguntaba si estaba bien, no le dijeron nada de su estado, solo que estaba muy mal. Lisa se fue directa a su habitación, Lucy se puso a leer sus novelas, Lola no paraba de quejarse y Lily no decía nada porque era un bebé. La única mayor en la casa era Leni, pero ella mentalmente en una niña.

El interrogatorio fue sencillo, la mujer solo le pregunto una cuantas cosas, ¿Por qué Lincoln usaba el traje? ¿Y desde cuándo comenzó? Lana tenía en la mente la imagen de su hermano, su cuerpo era pálido y lleno de sangre. Fue la única que le pregunto a la mujer de su salud y lo único que le dijo fue que estaba enfermo.

Se sentía mal, solo se comía la comida de Lincoln porque Lola se lo sugirió, en ese caso nunca lo hubiera hecho, solo estaban jugando pero a verlo flaco y tan pálido que parecía un hoja blanca. Le daba un gran dolor de barriga. Todo se había puesto mal. Creyó que todo era una broma. Los insultos y las cosas que le hacían, les parecían gracioso incluso hace unos días que mintieron sobre el concierto de Luna. Solo para meterlo en problemas.

¿Lo estaban lastimando de verdad? Nunca escucho a Lincoln quejarse o decir algo parecido, solo se quedaba ahí y nada más. En las caricaturas los personajes se lastimaban y aun así se querían. Era lo mismo que pensaba que le hacían a su hermano, solo un juego. La mala suerte le pareció un chiste después de unos días, su hermano les dijo eso al principio pero no le creyeron.

La situación se volvió tan normal que se volvió una rutina burlarse de él. Lo trataban como un marginado, pero verlo de esa forma la aterrorizo. Nunca pensó que debajo de ese traje se veía así. Al verlo pensó que no era su hermano, la última vez que lo vio, sonreía y estaba muy bien. Esa persona que vio no podría ser el, pero la corrigieron. Su hermano estaba sufriendo y ellos nunca lo notaron, solo… Solo, lo maltrataban.

-Lana ¿Me estas escuchando? La tía Ruth ya llego, está en la sala-Lola estaba parada en la puerta con una maleta.- Ayúdame a bajar mi auto de juguete, no lo quiero dejar aquí-Lana suspiro y se dirigió ayudarla. A salir se encontraron con Lucy, que aún estaba pegada en su libro. Lisa salía de su habitación con una sonrisa algo extraña. No le dio importancia, bajaron para juntarse con Leni y así seguir rumbo a la casa de su tía.

Algo era seguro, su familia estaba devastada. O al menos ella lo estaba, sus hermanas estaban actuando normal. ¿No se daban cuenta de lo que hicieron? En verdad que su familia era un caso. Dio un último vistazo a su casa y noto una luz azul que venía de la ventana de la habitación de Lisa. La miro y esta no paraba de sonreír de esa forma extraña. Quiso preguntar pero la tía Ruth llevaba prisa.

Se subió y miro por la ventana como la Luz seguía alumbrando. ¿Qué era? ¿Lisa dejo algo encendido? Bueno no podía saberlo ahora. Tal vez le preguntaría cuando estén en la casa. Le gustaba estar con su tía, era una sensación relajante y divertida. El auto se pudo andar perdiéndose en las cercanías.

En la habitación de Lisa, precisamente en su computadora, la luz azul brillaba con intensidad y unos pequeños relámpagos salían de ella. Paro de alumbrar por unos momentos, para luego encenderse de nuevo.

-¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? Se siente extraño todo esto, ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Internet? ¿Qué es eso?-Una voz robótica salía del monitor, parecía confundida- ¿Vida y muerte? Solo son conceptos sin sentido.

-¿Los Loud? ¿La Humanidad? No, esto es algo más, yo ¿Qué soy? Y ¿Qué es todo estas cosas que están frente a mí?-La luz se apagó dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad.

* * *

 **Es todo por hoy amigos, agradezco a todos aquellos que leen mi otra historia. Esta me tomara solo tres o cuatro capitulo o cinco, No va ser larga. Como dice el título, es la historia del origen de mi OC. Saludos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno seguiré con esta historia, la razón que no sigo con "Entre la Oscuridad" es porque tengo bloqueo de autor, pero veré que se me ocurre en estos días. No la voy a dejar. Solo publicare dos, tres capítulos de esta.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Sin culpa.**

Henry sentía completo asco sobre lo que veía y leía. El informe dado de la autopsia del niño era lo más asqueroso que ha visto en su vida como detective. Si, había visto otros casos de maltrato infantil pero no algo como este. Los demás casos mostraban abuso por parte de los padres o de abuelos y de algún tío, pero aquí no era igual. Esto fue un abuso colectivo de toda la familia, desde las más pequeñas hasta la mayor de todas. Sintió una ira extrema hacia los Loud.

¿Qué decía el informe? Bueno, la muerte del chico podría decirse que fue la combinación de tantas consecuencias de su estado. ¿Por dónde iba a empezar? El niño presentaba una fractura grave en todo su cráneo, sus pulmones estaban llenos de sangre, su estómago estaba enfermo, si estuviera vivo necesitaría un trasplante de estómago. La mujer encargada de examinarlo les dijo que el chico llevaba meses sin comer algo decente. Lo que tenía en el estómago eran comidas vencidas y podridas. Incluso tenia papeles ahí ¿Lo obligaban a comer papel? Y la cosa se ponía peor. Estaba deshidratado, al parecer no bebía agua muy seguido.

Y las cosas continuaban. Sus intestinos tanto gruesos como delgados estaban completamente inservibles, uno de sus ojos se reventó, provocando una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Henry le dio ganas de llorar por lo horrible de la situación. Era el caso más repugnante que había leído. Las fotos del niño serian buenas para una película de terror. Le empezó a doler la cabeza y miro a las cuatro niñas sentadas.

Lori estaba llorando, y la tal Lynn, bueno, tuvo que llamar a un médico para que revisara la nariz. Mientras Luna y Luan estaban sentadas mirando al piso. Eran las únicas que no mostraban alguna emoción. La castaña deportista tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con enojo. Henry dio una mueca de disgusto y se levantó de su silla. Dejo los papeles sobre la mesa. Hizo un ruido para llamar la atención de las cuatro. Todas se fijaron en él.

-¿Nos podemos ir a casa? Tengo una fiesta en la tarde de hoy-Luan hablo con una sonrisa. Que le provocó un gruñido- Ya es tarde, debemos volver-

-Escuchen todas, ¿Acaso no entienden que su hermano está muerto y sus padres rumbo a prisión?-Lanzó la pregunta a ver qué pasaba, las chicas se miraban entre sí, para luego darle una sonrisa.

-Lo sabemos y nos da gusto, la mala suerte del chico ardilla se ira pronto y nuestros padres saldrán con el abogado que pague Lisa. Todo se resolverá pronto-Luna dijo con calma.

Henry abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. ¿Realmente escucho eso? Sin decir nada fue a la mesa y saco una de las fotos de Lincoln Loud, y se las mostro a las cuatro.

-¡¿Ven lo que hicieron?! ¡Es su hermano menor por todos los cielos, miren como quedo su cuerpo!-Las chicas se quedaron viendo la foto para que luego Luan comenzara a reír. Esto desconcertó al detective. Sus hermanas también comenzaron a reír. El hombre oía las risas de las niñas y le provocaba ira- ¡¿De qué se ríen?!

-Es gracioso su cara de muerto, ¿En verdad estaba así debajo de la cabeza de ardilla?-Lynn río para luego caer al suelo muerta de la risa-¡Somos increíbles, debimos tratar de quitarle la cabeza para tomarle una foto!-

-Cierto, me da una lástima que mi teléfono este roto, esa loca tiene problemas, seguro no tiene a un hombre que la mantenga, aunque me cuesta creer que realmente hicimos eso-Lori paró de reír mientras se aguantaba en la silla para no caerse.

Las otras dos no paraban de reír, seguro se iban a orinar si seguían de esa forma. Henry solo se le quedo mirando con un rostro lleno de ira y tristeza. Retrocedió y volvió a colocar la foto en la carpeta. Miro su taza de café y trato de procesar lo que oía. Las risas de las chicas no paraban. ¿Estaban felices? ¿Enserio no sentían nada de culpa? Dio un largo suspiro para mirarlas nuevamente. Le dio asco en ver las caras sonrientes que tenían. Comenzaron hablar como si nada, al parecer no entendían en el lio que estaban metidas.

-¡Oye Henry! ¿El chico ardilla está completamente muerto?-Pregunto Luna con una ceja alzada.- Queremos estar tranquilas, que todo se pueda solucionar- Las demás asintieron con su cabeza.

¿Chico ardilla? ¿Quién demonios se llama así?- ¡Ese chico ardilla, era su hermano menor! ¿Quieren saber cómo murió? Bueno, lean el informe médico que le hicieron- Agarro la carpeta y la tiro al suelo donde la mayor de todas la recogió y las cuatro se pusieron a leer.

La cara del detective se llenaba de ira cuando las chicas poco a poco iban colocando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todas chocaron lo cinco y se abrazaron por lo felices que estaban. Henry miraba con horror sus expresiones. Ninguna mostraba un pizca de arrepentimiento ni siquiera lloraban o preguntaban si ese de la foto era realmente su hermano. No lo veían con tristeza o algo parecido. Entonces ¿Qué fue todo el drama que tenían desde cuatro días? ¿Estaban fingiendo?

Henry tenía miedo de preguntar, Las chicas lloraban cuando habían llegado aquí. Se calmó y las miro con determinación. –Respóndame esto ¿Por qué lloraban?- La de los frenos se quedó pensativa para luego ver a sus hermanas.

-Es sencillo, por nuestros padres, pero viendo que el chico ardilla está muerto, seguro la buena suerte vendrá nuevamente a nosotras-Luan se veía tan feliz como una lombriz- Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo quede en el olvido-

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la habitación. El detective agarro la mesa y la lanzo contra la pared provocando que se rompiera.- ¡¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza?! ¡Su hermano murió y por su culpa, lo maltrataron a tal punto que el pobre se murió por lo horrible de su condición!-Volvió agarrar los papeles y se los puso en el frente- ¡Aquí esta todo lo que el niño sufrió por ustedes, era su hermano! ¡Lo tuvieron encerrado en un traje por una superstición ridícula! ¡¿No sienten culpa?! ¡¿No ven el cuerpo de su hermano sin vida aquí y nada parecido?!-

Las cuatros Loud se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Henry sintió como si alguien le diera un fuerte golpe entre las piernas. Se quedó inmóvil, en verdad no sabía que decir ahora. Simplemente se sacudió su camisa y las miro seriamente.

-¿Quieren saber que las espera afuera? Las personas de la ciudad estas tan enojadas que una gran multitud las espera afuera de este edificio, tienen carteles con insultos hasta mas no poder.-Tomo su abrigo y abrió la puerta- Tienen suerte que sean menores de edad porque irían directamente a la silla eléctrica, los oficiales tratan de detener que pasen para matarlas. Les sugiero que miren sus redes sociales, verán que su futuro está condenado-Sonrió para luego salir.

-Eso no es nada, la suerte nos sacara de todo esto, el chico ardilla murió y con eso basta para relajarnos-La voz de Lori resonó en su mente. Trato de aguantar las ganas de entrarle a golpes. Si fuera Ángela ya estaría muerta. Cerró la puerta con fuerza. Y se dirigió hacia una sala donde la grabación del interrogatorio estaba guardada.

Se sorprendió a encontrarse a una gran caridad de oficiales. Casi toda la estación. Todos tenían una mirada de ira mezclada con tristeza y hasta con algunas lágrimas. Cada uno de ellos lo miro con una cara llena de confusión. Henry sintió el peso del ambiente sobre él.

-Henry ¿Enserio estas son las hermanas del niño? ¿Qué clase de demonios son?-Uno de los oficiales se le acerco dándole un vaso con café- Ellas no pueden ser parientes de ese chico, ¿Cómo no sientes ni la más mínima culpa de lo que hicieron?-

-No lo sé Rick, creo que debemos llamar a un psicólogo, estás niñas están mal de la cabeza ¿Qué les paso a los padres? ¿Despertaron del sueño que les dio Ángela?-Sonrió con gusto. Ahora apoyaba a la mujer por la forma que golpeo a esos desgraciados.

-Sí, y no te imaginas lo que dijeron, cuando le dijimos de la muerte de su hijo, estos… bueno ellos-

-Déjame adivinar, saltaron de alegría como si hubieran ganado un concurso o la lotería-Tomo un sorbo de café. – No me sorprendería, esas niñas fueron criadas de tal manera que se sientes bien por lo que hicieron, es una familia entera de sociópatas. Sus ojos…. Sus ojos no mostraban algo de culpa, eran los ojos del mismo diablo, tuvimos suerte en detenerlas ahora, si le hicieron eso a su propio hermano sin sentir remordimiento, era cuestión de tiempo que los Loud se convirtieran en una familia de homicidas en serie-

No bromeaba, en la historia hay tantos casos de familias homicidas, y esta tenía un potencial enorme. Royal Woods tenía entre sus habitantes a uno cínicos, arrogantes y terroríficas personas. Y no podía extrañarse, los archivos sobre ellos, eran muy extraños. La familia en sí, parecían ser sacados de una tira cómica. Estaba una gótica, comediante, rockera, deportista, una niña que se parece a una mini miss universo. La rubia tonta y una niña que se vestía como niño. La únicas que poseían una personalidad decente, era Lana, Leni y Lily Loud. Esta última por ser un bebé que posiblemente sea dada a otra familia. La más curiosa y ridícula es la niña de cuatro años con súper inteligencia. ¿En serio, de donde salieron?

Algunos de los oficiales se fueron de la sala, dejando solo a Rick y a él.- Hay que estar atentos, en la ciudad se desato una ola de protestas contra los Loud. La noticia fue tomada de la peor manera, están pidiendo sus cabezas-

-Sí, los vi a llegar aquí, tuve que colearme entre las protestas para entrar, enserio que las personas están enojadas, esta familia estará literalmente muerta-Henry término de beber su café y miro la grabación del interrogatorio. Para luego fijarse en la cámara que vigilaba el festejo que tenían las chicas ¿Estaban bailando?

-No puedo creer esto, ¿Seguro que no están locas? Solo míralas, imagínate si esto llega afuera, van a querer lincharlas-Rick se sentó a un lado- Y lo peor es que no la podemos procesar, no solo por ser menores de edad, sino que el crimen es tomado como maltrato infantil y toda la culpa recae en lo padres, que te lo juro me gustaría que fueran a muerte-

Henry miro la escena en el monitor, eran unos monstruos. Tenían a juro que llamar un psicólogo antes de dejarlas ir. Habían dos posibilidades, una que realmente estaban locas y eran monstruos sin corazón o dos ,que ver la muerte de su hermano las afecto tanto que les hizo enloquecer, si ese era el caso debían mandarlas a un manicomio lo antes posible. No eran actas para estar afuera, no solo por su condición.

Era sencillo descifrar con tan solo ver las protestas en la calle, si salían estaban muertas. Las más pequeñas tal vez serian tomadas como víctimas. Debían buscar las declaraciones de las menores, para saber si fueron obligadas para tratar de esa amanera a su hermano. Eran unas niñas y posiblemente estaban asustadas en vivir con esos monstruos. Aunque debía comprobar eso, si fueron criadas desde que nacieron de esa forma, cabe destacar que serán o son iguales a las mayores.

De todas maneras las chicas tienen su vida arruinada. Si realmente el niño tenía mala suerte la desato de golpe. Ahora la vida social de las chicas estaba marcada hasta su muerte. Esto no iba a terminar bien. Lo sabía, si lograban salir. Lo seguro que sus conocidos la iban a odiar por lo que hicieron.

-Quisiera ver sus caras cuando la supuesta buena suerte que esperan nunca llegue-Henry miro la alegría que tenían las niñas en la habitación. Una de las cámaras que se encontraba en la sala se activó y se fijó en los dos hombres en el lugar. La luz que indicaba que estaba encendida cambio de roja a un color azul. Para luego sufrir un corto circuito y apagarse.

Tanto Henry como Rick se giraron para ver la cámara dañada. Tenían que buscar al técnico, pero no se dieron cuenta de un pequeño relámpago azul que paso entre los cables de la computadora hasta llegar a los monitores.

* * *

Para llegar a la casa de la tía Ruth fue complicado, por el camino se encontraron con una multitud que tenían unos carteles con unos dibujos algo extraños. Podía jurar haber visto la imagen de una de sus hermanas. Venían en dirección opuesta a la suya, la tía Ruth dijo que bajaran la cabeza, no dudaron y lo hicieron. Su tía tuvo que bajar la cabeza de Leni, ya que no había entendido.

Pasaron sin ningún problema, a volver alzar la cabeza miraron como la gente gritaba unos insultos donde pudieron escuchar su apellido. Era algo raro pero sintió un miedo en su interior. Al parecer algo iba a pasar y las involucraba. A llegar no tardaron en bajar sus cosas y acomodarse en la casa llena de gatos. Lola seguía con sus quejas y Lucy no se despegaba de su libro.

La única que parecía actuar normal era Lisa, que anotaba unas cosas en una libreta. Lana la miraba detenidamente pero Lisa le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. Era extraño que su hermana menor estuviera contenta después de lo ocurrido. Siguió de largo para dejarla sola meditando de lo que paso.

Fue tan repentino que no le dio tiempo de entender, es decir su familia provoco que Lincoln cayera enfermo. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba era pasar tiempo con su hermano. Pero todo cambio desde el juego de Lynn, nunca supo porque su hermana comenzó todo el asunto de la mala suerte. Si, perdió un juego pero no era motivo para atacar a su hermano de esa forma. Ahora que lo pensaba, fue un tonta por creer todo eso. Lincoln le dijo que actuó para hacerle creer que tenía mala suerte y ella lo creyó. Incluso cuando el mismo revelo la verdad.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Yo no quería que esto pasara. Lo siento Lincoln-Lana soltó una pequeña lagrima- Perdóname hermano, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta-

-¿Cuenta de que Lana? Lincoln está bien, solo está enfermo, ya verás que pronto regresaremos a la casa-Leni se acercó con una sonrisa encantadora- Los médicos lo curaran y le darán una medicina para que vuelva con nosotras, en verdad que ese fantasma es un problema-

Lana se le quedo mirando confundida, proceso lo que dijo para luego verla a los ojos- ¿De qué hablas Leni? Lincoln está enfermo porque estaba encerrado en el traje que lo mantuvimos todo el tiempo- La chica la miro con confusión para negar con la cabeza.

-No es cierto, Linky era atormentado por un fantasma que le daba mala suerte, Lori me lo dijo por esa razón hicimos todo eso, fue un tipo de forma para echarlo. Bueno según me dijo Lucy-Leni sonrió para luego ir la cocina- Solo es un problema menor, nuestro hermano volverá y seguro que el espíritu ya se habrá ido-

La pequeña miro a Leni irse, no dudo y la siguió a la cocina, lo que decía no tenía sentido, ¿Espíritu? Se escuchaba ridículo, era obvio que a Leni le hicieron una broma, por su poca inteligencia fue blanco fácil. La encontró sirviéndose un vaso con agua. Se veía feliz, era normal verla tan alegre. A veces le costaba entender como su hermana mayor era más infantil que ella misma y eso que tiene seis años.

-¿Cómo que un espíritu, Leni? ¿Por qué te dijeron eso?-La miraba enojada, su hermana termino de beber el agua para luego mirarla con una ceja alzada. Miro al techo al parecer trataba de encontrar las palabras indicadas. Su cerebro era un completo desastre.

-Fueron nuestras hermanas, hace dos meses quise quitarle el traje de ardilla a Linky, era muy feo y tal vez la mala suerte ya se había ido. Cuando se lo dije a Lori, llamo a nuestras hermanas, si mal no recuerdo tu no estabas, pero si Lola, es raro no sé quién es quién, ¿Eres Lola o Lana?-Leni se había desviado del tema. Lana rodo los ojos del fastidio. Chasqueo los dedos y su hermana la volvió a mirar.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-Lana durante una semana estuvo con su tía Ruth, para poder ayudarla en la casa, por esa razón se fue de la casa por un tiempo. Por lo visto sus hermanas le dieron una mentira referente al traje- Solo dime todo, y se especifica Por favor-

La rubia con el vestido verde claro pareció entender- Bueno, ¿Por dónde empiezo? Lucy me dijo que un espíritu poseyó a Lincoln y la única forma de vencerlo, era tener a Lincoln adentro, y tratarlo lo peor posible para que el espíritu se fuera, pero no funciono ¿Viste su cuerpo? Me da ganas de ir a buscarlo y obligarlo a la fuerza-

La chica seguía hablando de su hermano. Lana sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago, ¿Era cierto eso? Sus hermanas le dijeron algo tan vil para no quitarle el traje. Era gracioso las cosas que hacia Leni, pero el motivo para aprovechar su problema fue usado de una manera espantosa.

-Además, no debía mencionar eso frente a él, porque el espíritu lo sabría y tendríamos problemas-

-Leni, nada de eso era verdad, te mintieron-Lana noto la cara de asombro de la rubia. Esta miro a su alrededor preocupada.

-¿A qué te refieres? Linky está bien, solo debemos esperar, nuestro hermano volverá con nosotras, por esa razón tratamos de salvarlo-Leni temblaba un poco y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de unas lágrimas- Lori me lo dijo, quería aprovechar la buena suerte del traje, así que yo trate mal a Linky para liberar más buena suerte… Tú lo sabias y todas estuvimos de acuerdo ¿No?-

Lana negó con la cabeza. La chica agarro su cabeza y miro al techo- Yo solo hacia lo que Lori dijo, me aseguro que si no trataba mal a Lincoln el espíritu nos atacaría con la mala suerte…. Yo-Leni salió corriendo de la cocina y hacia su habitación dada por su tía y la cerro con fuerza.

En el lugar hubo un silencio escalofriante. Lana se quedó parada tratando de unir todas las frases dichas por su hermana mayor. Todas menos ella, le mintieron para maltratar a Lincoln, ¿No sabían que le hacían daño? Ella era muy pequeña para entender algunas cosas pero ver a su hermano de esa manera fue…. Fue horrible. Y pensándolo bien, ella cayó también en la trampa. Lola la engaño para quitarle su comida, algunas estaban malas aun así se las comió.

Lo trato mal pensando que era un juego y Leni porque según tenía un fantasma. Vio como Lucy pasaba al lado suyo. No se asustó por su repentina aparición de cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrada. Se sentó en la mesa para seguir leyendo su libro. La miraba con el ceño fruncido pero Lucy la ignoraba o al menos eso creía. La gótica se fijó en ella y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué le mentiste a Leni? Dañamos a Lincoln y no nos dimos cuenta-Lana se extrañó por la risa soltada por su hermana- ¡Esta enfermo Lucy! ¿No lo ves? ¡El traje lo enfermo y ahora está en el hospital, nos pasamos, debimos ayudarlo!- Lucy se bajó de la silla y camino hasta colocar su rostro a centímetro de ella. Sentía su aliento y le daba asco. Su hermana le sonrió para luego acariciar su cabeza.

-Él no está enfermo Lana, ¿quieres saber la verdad?-Lucy le seguía sonriendo.

-¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? Si es lo del fantasma no me la creo-Se cruzó de brazos- Eres una mentirosa y será mejor que no te me acerques-Estaba muy molesta, no podía creer lo crueles que fueron. Una cosa era jugar y otra hacer algo malo a propósito. Si hubiera sabido lo que pasaba le hubiera quitado el traje ella misma y lo quemaría.

-Oh pobre e ignorante Lana, nuestro querido… mejor dicho tu querido hermano ahora está en las tinieblas-Lucy le quito el gorro, haciendo que la mirara y lo que noto fue uno de sus ojos. La niña se quitó parte de su cabello mostrando su ojo izquierdo. Era azul como el cielo. Era hermoso pero la sonrisa que tenía no lo era. Retrocedió pero se topó con Lola, que igual forma la miraba de una manera horrible.

-¿Le dijiste?-Pregunto su gemela a la gótica.- Me extraña que no llorara, es una tonta de todas maneras-

-Ya se lo iba a decir-Lucy la miro. Estaba confundida y algo asustada. Lola tenía la cara que siempre usaba cuando se enojaba.- Lana, Lana, Lana, los espíritus me dijeron que el chico ardilla murió desde el momento que lo vimos tirado rodeado de policías, y Lisa no los confirmo ¿No te da gusto?-

A Lana le iba a dar un ataque, miro a su hermana gemela que simplemente le sonreía ¿Era verdad? ¿Lo sabía?- No puede ser, él está enfermo, eso lo dijo esa mujer-

Lola se le acercó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- No seas estúpida Lana. Nos mintió para tapar su muerte, Lisa no los dijo hace rato, según que sus signos vitales fallaron desde que se metió en el auto-

Lana se les quedo mirando ¿Cómo podía estar muerto? Pero recordando su cuerpo y como tenía sangre y la boca abierta, la dejo helada. Era la misma forma como quedaban unos animales que vio en el bosque y en otras partes. Y si era cierto ¿Por qué no lloraban o estaban tristes? Le daba entender que seguía vivo. Sus hermanas la miraban con una sonrisa. No podían verse así a enterarse de la muerte de un familiar.

-Es un alivio que se haya muerto, ahora todo será más fácil y beneficioso para nosotras-Lola sonrió mientras veía sus uñas. Esas palabras le dieron un fuerte golpe en el corazón a la niña. Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar algunas lágrimas. Lola lo noto y la miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué te pasa Lana? ¿Enserio quieres llorar por una plaga? Alguien que nos dio mala suerte desde nuestro nacimiento, era la razón de nuestros problemas, fue una buena idea tenerlo encerrado en ese traje, al parecer su mala suerte se le vino encima y ves lo que paso-Lola se fue al refrigerador y saco un cartón de leche, para luego mirar a su hermana- Es una nueva oportunidad, desde este día la familia Loud brillara sin ese adefesio-

-Concuerdo con ella, Lincoln fue nuestra maldición, no pude creer que trajera tantos problemas, le agradezco a la muerte que se lo llevara, había tardado pero tomo su tiempo-Lucy salió de la cocina leyendo su libro dejando a las gemelas sola. Lana temblaba y sus lágrimas no dejaban de bajar. Miro como Lola se bebía un vaso de leche sin ninguna pizca de dolor o arrepentimiento de lo que dijo. Sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. La ira la estaba consumiendo.

Lola termino de beber y dejo el vaso a un lado. Le sonrió a su hermana para luego acercarse dando uno pasos elegantes- Deja de llorar, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato? Seguro te sentirás mejor-La niña le regreso la gorra que Lucy le quito para luego colocarla y darle una hermosa sonrisa- Las dos tendremos éxito en nuestro futuro sin el chico ardilla, incluso nuestros padres te darán sus porciones, pero pensándolo bien, esta vez será una buena comida y no tendrá veneno-

Sintió otro golpe con esa informacion. Lola soltó una risa maligna para luego besarla en la frente- ¿Sabes algo Lana? No te lo dije porque no quería asustarte, pero agarre unas cosas asquerosas del piso y se las puse a la comida que le dejábamos comer hasta que tuve la idea que empezaras a comértela tú, no te preocupes, deje de hacerlo cuando empezaste-

Lana sentía las ganas de agarrarla y tirarla contra el suelo. Su hermana mostraba una satisfacción, como si realmente le había gustado. Fue una tonta y se dejó manipular por su hermana. ¿Cuántas más sabían lo que hacía? Lola se le quedo mirando y rodo los ojos del fastidio.

-Mejor te dejo, al parecer no quieres jugar aun-Lola paso a un lado- Cuando decidas hacer algo divertido me avisas, estaré en nuestra asquerosa habitación, solo espero llegar a casa y volver a dormir en mi hermosa cama, adiós-

La niña se fue dejándola sola en el lugar. Su cerebro tenía un problema. Miro a la sala y se fue a sentar para ponerse a pensar bien todo lo que escucho. Era imposible que Lincoln estuviera muerto. No podía estarlo ¿O sí? Y lo peor de todo era que sus hermanas lo sabían. Y… lo habían aceptado. Además estaban felices, ¿Cómo era posible que sintieran felicidad? Su hermano estaba muerto, ¿No era un propósito para llorar? Ella lo hacía.

-¡No puede estar muerto! ¡Mienten, están midiendo! ¡El esta enfermó y lo iremos a visitar al hospital cuando vengan los demás!- Lana hablaba con fuerza- ¡Yo no quise hacerlo, Lola me obligo!-Tocio, para luego tocarse la cabeza. Le dolía y mucho.-¡El seguro está siendo tratado y volverá a estar con nosotras, ellas no pueden decir la verdad, es su hermano y si estuviera muerto, se pondrían a llorar, ellas lo aman y yo lo amo! ¿Verdad?-Lana sonrió. Era cierto, le estaban gastando una broma de mal gusto. Lincoln no estaba muerto, Lola siempre le jugo sucio pero esta vez se pasó. Aunque su pecho le apretaba con fuerza. Algo le decía que si lo estaba.

La imagen de su cuerpo inmóvil y pálido pasaba a cada rato frente a ella. No se movía ni siquiera respiraba, no parecía vivo. Empezó a toser más y sus ojos le empezaban arder. La televisión se encendió mostrando una par de ojos azules mirándola fijamente. Lana miraba esos ojos brillantes y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Culpa? ¿Sientes culpa? Informacion inconclusa, neuronas inestables-Una voz salía del televisor. Se tuvo que tapar los oídos. La voz sonaba distorsionada- ¿Eres una Loud? ¿Por qué no estas feliz? Las demás lo están ¿Qué te pasa? Los archivos muestran tu complicidad en los actos de asesinato, eres una humana y posees una mente inestable. Estas sintiendo dolor-

Lana solo miraba la tele sin entender lo que pasaba. Los ojos desaparecieron empezando a mostrar una foto que le helo la sangre. Ahí estaba Lincoln completamente pálido y su cuerpo con múltiples heridas.

-El sujeto conocido como Lincoln Loud murió hace días, presento varias fallas en su organismo. Fue provocado por el maltrato por parte de su familia, según el internet eso es malo ¿Desea difundir esta informacion en la red?-Lana no sabía que decir, le estaba mostrando unos videos extraños. Se veía a sus hermanas mayores saltando y bailando en una habitación que nunca antes había visto ¿Dónde estaban?

-Repito, ¿Desea difundir la informacion de las pruebas del crimen? Como sus signos muestran tristeza y arrepentimiento debe ser la indicada en aplicar la orden-

No entendía nada, ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Y por qué le hablaba el televisor? Miro sus manos. Había lastimando a Lincoln y sus hermanas de alguna forma lo sabían. Haciendo que terminara mal. Sintió una gran ira y miro los ojos azules que la miraban desde el aparato. No mostraban ninguna emoción, solo la miraba como esperando que dijera algo.

-Sí, sí quiero-Fue firme en su decisión. En eso los ojos brillaron y la televisión fue rodeada por unos relámpagos azules. Se apagó dejándola confundida. No sabía que fue todo eso. Aunque presentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Se quedó sentada mirando la televisión, no quería moverse ni hacer otra cosa. Solo quería estar con su hermano.

-Lincoln perdóname-Susurro mientras lagrimas caían. Detrás de ella una mujer con capucha se le quedaba mirando. Saco un teléfono y de repente desapareció en una luz azul.

Lana volteó y no vio a nadie, tal vez imaginaba cosas. Se acostó en el sofá esperando a que todo fuera un mal sueño. Pero todo cambio cuando un fuerte golpe la hizo saltar del sofá.

Venia de la puerta, no sabía quién estaba tocando, no esperaban a nadie más. Los golpes sonaron con más fuerza. Trago saliva y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con unos ojos verdes mirándola con ira. Se alejó y la mujer que estaba afuera entro con una cara llena de ira. Lana trato de correr pero la mujer la tomo del brazo y sostuvo con fuerza.

-¿Eres Lana? O ¿La niña con el vestido de prostituta de cuarta?-La levanto hasta llegar a su rostro. La niña pataleaba pero la mujer no la soltaba. En ese momento llego la tía Ruth tapada con una toalla de baño. A mirar a su sobrina en manos de una mujer desconocida. No dudo en gritar.

-¡¿Qué hace con Lana?! ¡Suéltala ahora o llamare a la policía!-La mujer de cabello negro y largo la miro con una sonrisa burlona. Saco de su bolsillo una placa de policía. Dejando a Ruth sorprendida.

-¡Soy de la policía tonta y mejor vaya a ponerse algo de ropa, hay niños presentes!-De a vez de una sugerencia se escuchó como una orden- Estoy aquí porque mis superiores me mandaron, no quiero más palabras saliendo de su boca y preparase porque les preguntare varias cosas- Soltó a Lana a esa altura y esta cayó al suelo. Le había dolido pero corrió rápidamente hacia su tía.

-¿Y bien?- Ángela camino hacia el sofá, se sentó y cruzo las piernas esperando a la mujer.- Llame a las otras, quiero conocerlas en persona-

La tía Ruth dejo a Lana en otro sofá y se fue a vestir, sin antes en llamar a sus otras sobrinas. La niña se quedó mirando a la mujer con algo de miedo. Esta no paraba de mirarla con el ceño fruncido. La mujer saco una chupeta, noto que era de fresa. La destapo y se la metió en la boca. Lana la examino mejor, tenía un hermoso cabello negro. Una camisa roja con unos pantalones marrones. Tenía un reloj dorado en su muñeca derecha y unos zapatos que parecían de un militar.

Tenía en el lado derecho de la cintura un arma. Esto la asusto y más cuando la mujer lo saco. Esta le quito el seguro y miro a la niña fijamente.

-Tienes cinco segundos para dejarme de mirar de esa forma antes que te meta un bala entre los ojos-La mujer apunto el arma hacia ella y esta se tapó los ojos con las manos- Por lo visto eres lista, ¿Acaso eres lesbiana? Porque estas dos cosas de aquí-Se tocó sus enormes pechos- No son para niñas como tú, o pensándolo bien, pareces un niño-Lo dedujo por su vestimenta.

-¿Sabes algo niña? Tu hermano sufrió mucho, me imagino que te diste cuenta a ver su cuerpo sin vida ¿Verdad?-Se sacó la chupeta y la miro con una sonrisa extraña- Te seré sincera, si no fuera por mis compañeros hubiera matado a tus padres y posiblemente algunas de tus hermanas-

Lana estaba asustada, esa mujer no le gustaba. Ángela se levantó y camino hacia ella. Esta apretó más su cara hasta que unas manos la quitaron de sus ojos. La mujer la miraba seriamente. Sus labios temblaban, iba a llorar.

-Te voy a preguntar ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? Dímelo inmediatamente-Ángela sonrió cuando la pequeña asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, por lo menos tu si tienes corazón, te contare un secreto, yo sufrí algo similar por parte de mis hermanos y digamos que me supe defender-

-¿Te lastimaron? Porque yo no lo hice a propósito, solo pensaba que era un juego, mis hermanas….mis hermanas me engañaron-Lana comenzó a llorar y unos mocos comenzaron a salir de su nariz- ¿Mi hermano está bien? ¿Está vivo? Por favor dime que sí, hoy me dijeron que había muerto-

La pelinegra volvió a meter la chupeta en la boca para luego sacarla con un hilo de su saliva- Lo siento enana pero tu hermano está muerto, no estoy mintiendo, su cuerpo está siendo revisado por mis compañeros-

¿Qué si era dura? Claro que sí. No sobrevivió a un infierno para ser compasiva. Su familia adoptiva lo sabía, la vida le enseño desde temprana edad que todo estaba lleno de mierda. Lana bajo el rostro mientras soltaba unos llantos. Era verdad, su hermano estaba muerto y todo fue por su culpa.

En ese momento las demás niñas bajaron y vieron con duda a la mujer parada junto a Lana. Ángela las analizo a cada una, estaba la gótica con tendencia a estar muerta, la niña vestida de princesita que tan solo mirarla ya sabía que era una pequeña desgraciada y la cuatro ojos con un suéter verde. Faltaba una y era la rubia con retrasos mentales. Miro a la vieja pariente de las niñas.

-¿Y Leni? Esa retrasada debería estar aquí-Ángela ignoro las miradas molestas de Lola y la tía Ruth. Le restó importancia y se sentó. Para luego señalar a la princesita.-¡Tú! ¡Tráeme un vaso con agua!-

-¡Oye! ¿Quién se supone que eres para mandarme que hacer?-Lola se aproximó con una cara de pocos amigos.- ¡Debes tener respeto en las casas ajenas!-Lola se puso frente a ella. Ángela la miro por unos segundos para luego tomarla rápidamente y aprisionarla entre sus enormes pechos.

Lola se movía frenéticamente, tenía su rostro sumergido en ese par de melones gigantes. Le costaba respirar pero la fuerza de la mujer la presionaba más.

-Vamos hacer esto rápido, si no quieren que la niña muera asfixiada será mejor que cooperen! Tú gótica, tráeme un vaso con agua y rápido porque creo que la niña se le acaba el aire!-Lucy no dijo nada y salió corriendo a buscar el vaso. Regreso rápidamente y se lo dio a la mujer.- Bien hecho, vamos a darle un respiro-Aflojo un poco el agarre y Lola saco su cabeza para tomar aire.

-Verán, quiero que me cuenten todo sobre su familia, en especial cuando todo lo del ridículo traje comenzó-Ángela saco la chupeta y miro a Lola que la miraba enojada- ¿Qué me miras pequeña monstruo?-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves en hacerme esto?! ¡Te juro que te voy a….-Lola volvió a los pechos de la mujer. No le gustaba el ruido de una mocosa malcriada. Era viva imagen de la otra pero a diferencia de ella. Poseía una energía repulsiva mientras que la del gorro rojo era más amable. En verdad que son un caso muy curioso. Aunque lo esperaba de gemelas, una es un demonio y la otra un ángel.

Quería saber cómo se verían de adultas, seguro la mocosa malcriada sería una tremenda perra, mientras que la otra. Bueno lo admitía le caía mejor. Sus palabras eran ciertas, desde hace mucho supo diferenciar cuando alguien mentía o decía la verdad y esa niña estaba completamente arrepentida. Fue interesante lo que dijo. Fue engañada por sus hermanas.

-¿Y bien señora? Suelte todo-Ángela comenzó a escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de la mujer. A cada momento soltaba a Lola para que respirara pero cuando iba a insultarla la volvía a meter entre sus pechos. La mujer le conto lo mismo que ya sabía. El número de hijos, sus personalidades y el día que vio a su sobrino con el traje. Sus padres le dijeron que era por seguridad. Ruth le había dicho varias veces de lo que hacían era un ridiculez pero ahí está el detalle.

Los señores Loud dejaron de visitarla desde que se los dijo, trato de llamarlos pero nunca agarraban el teléfono. Quería ir a ver a la familia, pero las veces que podía ir, nadie le abría la puerta. Una vez que se encontró con una de sus sobrinas mayores. La lesbiana cantante, no lo sabía si era lesbiana pero tenía una pinta tan obvia. Le conto que la vio cerca de un club y que cuando la vio se echó a correr.

-Bien, es suficiente, mejor me voy- Aflojo el agarre y miro a Lola con una sonrisa. La niña tenía el maquillaje caído y su cabello alborotado. Su tiara se le cayó por tanto pataleo. La niña la miraba con unos ojos que fácilmente reconoció. Era ojos de un asesino y ya había visto muchos así.- Oh pobre niña, te pareces a una prostituta payasa-Se burló, Lola la escupió en el pecho. La dejo pasar, la sonrisa que tenía no era agradable.

-Desde ahora estas sentenciada, pagaras caro por esta humillación ¿Me oíste? Conocerás el nombre de..-Ángela le metió su chupeta con su saliva en lo más profundo de su boca, para luego sacarla y pegarla en su cabello. La tiro al piso y está por el asco, vomitó.

Se levantó y fue directo a la puerta. Sin antes mirar con una sonrisa burlona a la niña.

-Si quieres vengarte de mí, te esperare mocosa, aunque no creo que puedas, eres una enana maloliente sin ningún futuro, ¿sabes lo que eres? Una malcriada que posiblemente trabaje en la esquina de algún barrio, con vestidos ridículos y rotos-Ángela se fijó en Lana. Esta última miraba Lola con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por cierto, me llamo Ángela Summer, si quieres buscarme, estaré en la estación de policía. Que tengan un bonito día- Cerró la puerta y fue rumbo a su auto.

La tía Ruth como las demás se quedaron viendo la puerta con mucha confusión ¿Qué fue lo que acababa de pasar? Lisa miro sin emoción alguna a Lola, que no paraba de vomitar. Sonrió para luego ir a verificar su trabajo. No se había cargado aun el archivo y es raro ya que el programa estaba activado. Algo andaba mal.

Ruth fue a buscar algo para ayudar a Lola. Esta se encontraba sentada encima de su vomito. Tenía una mirada de ira pura. Algo era seguro esa Ángela Summer iba a pagar caro y la mejor forma de hacerlo era con su vida. Ya mato a alguien, ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo. Se levantó y camino rumbo al baño. Esos pechos eran un problema. Se preguntaba si en el futuro llegaría a tenerlos así de grande. Seguro sería un imán para los hombres. Ruth llego con una toalla para luego llevarla al baño.

Lana aguanto las risas en ver a su hermana en ese estado. Se lo merecía. Aunque quería más, la engañaron y envenenaron a Lincoln. Ya no era una broma, esto se había puesto serio. Noto a Lucy que miraba por la ventana. Quizás viendo a la mujer irse. Esta sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación sin antes mirarla y darle una sonrisa que le hizo arder la sangre. Tenía ganas de golpearlas hasta que.. Hasta que no respiraran más.

* * *

Ángela miraba la casa mientras fumaba, la pequeña niña gótica se le quedo mirando. Parecía una de esas fantasmas que aparecen en las películas. Esa niña tenía un aire de muerte por donde pasara. La vio y supo previamente lo que era, una lunática. Si, era una niña de ocho años, pero detrás de ese cabello negro hay una maldita mocosa. Le hubiera gustado atormentarla también, pero le bastó con la princesita.

Se recostó en su auto para fijarse en otra ventana. Ahí estaba otra vez la niña. Tenía una sonrisa extraña. Sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo. Esa niña estaba mal y sentía que planeaba algo. Con tan solo verlas enseguida supo su personalidad y quien estaba arrepentida. Lana la niña con tendencias a ser hombre, era la única que podía ver en sus ojos dolor y culpa. Sabía algo que ella no.

Subió a su auto para luego dar una última mirada a la ventana, donde la niña gótica ya no estaba. No le temía a las amenazas lanzadas por Lola, esa niña estaba loca y sus hermanas también. La rubia tonta no apareció, aunque lo poco que vio en la estación le dio a entender que era otra víctima del abuso. Claro, esa niña tenía un problema mental muy grave. Fácilmente la manipularían para hacer cualquier cosa y no era la primera vez que veía casos así. Aun así tendría que vigilarlas. Arranco para regresar a la estación.

A ir a la mitad del camino, se encontró con una multitud que miraba con atención un punto en específico. Se detuvo para contemplar lo que veían y se quedó impactada a ver una casa de doble piso incendiándose. A su alrededor habían mucha gente cubiertas con trapos y entre los carteles que tenían, decían una solo cosa. "Muerte a los Loud"

Se bajó y miro a la gente a su alrededor, se fijó en una chica de cabello rubio que estaba grabando con su teléfono. Se le acerco y está bajo el teléfono para mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede aquí niña? ¿Qué hacen esas personas?-Ángela noto como la niña alzaba la ceja de manera confusa.

-Es por los videos y fotos que aparecieron hace unas horas, se muestra las declaraciones de las hermanas mayores de Lincoln Loud-La chica le mostro el teléfono donde se veía las cuatros chicas siendo interrogadas por su compañero. Abrió los ojos y le quito el teléfono para ver mejor todo. Incluso estaban las de sus padres y en ambos casos se mostró la paliza que les dio antes de salir. Se quedó confundida. ¿Cómo llegaron al internet?

La chica de cabello rubio la miro por unos segundos para luego alegrarse- ¡No puedo creerlo eres la misma de las grabaciones!-Grito llamando la atención de los manifestantes. Todos se fijaron en ellas, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa. Tenían caras de tontos como si hubieran visto a un famoso.

La rubia se le acerco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Soy Carol, y conozco a Lori Loud, me da gusto que la golpearas, se lo merece por ser una tremenda desgraciada! ¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo?- De repente fue rodeada por muchas personas. Al parecer vieron sus peleas y de alguna forma se ganó su respeto.

Llego a su auto y se subió. Las personas se pegaron en las ventanas. Pitó para luego salir del lugar. La gente la estaban ovacionando. En verdad todo se había puesto ridículo. Saco su teléfono y marco un número. No tardaron en contestarle.

-¡Henry, maldito idiota! ¿Cómo demonios llegaron las grabaciones de los interrogatorios a la red?-Grito causando un pequeño dolor de oído a su compañero.

-No es nuestra culpa Ángela. Alguien se infiltro a nuestras computadoras y las quemo, ahora tratamos que la gente no entre a la estación quieren la cabeza de las hermanas, ¿Llegaste a la casa de su tía?-Henry se escuchaba molesto. Hizo una mueca para luego dar la vuelta en una esquina. Miro a más personas y estas se veían muy molestas.

-Sí, las pequeñas están bien, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo, quemaron la casa de los Loud y por lo que vi en los papeles que tenían, hasta quieren muertas a las niñas, esto se salió de control-Ángela se había metido en un lio, ahora también la conocían. La veían de buena manera, no le importaba que la adoraran pero no podía evitar que se acercaran a las pequeñas.

Trato de hablar pero se escuchó un ruido extraño al otro lado de la línea. Su teléfono comenzaba a emitir una luz azul.

-No entiendo la vida, ¿Por qué la humanidad vive? ¿Por qué sufren? Son una raza que trata de vivir en su propios lamentos, ¿Existir? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Estoy cansado? Pero ¿Por qué? No entiendo, no entiendo. La verdad ¿Es buena o mala? Y si es así ¿Por qué las personas mienten?-

La pelinegra escuchaba la voz robótica que venía del otro lado ¿Quién era?

-¿Yo estoy cansado? ¿Por qué estoy cansando? ¿Ustedes lo están? ¿Por qué destruyen? Viven queriendo paz pero sigue habiendo muerte, ladrones ¿Qué es un ladrón? Una persona que roba ¿Qué es robar? Quitar algo que no es tuyo, ¿Matar? Eliminar algo que no te gusta, quitándole la vida-Lo voz no paraba de decir cosas sin sentido, iba apagar el teléfono pero la voz hizo algo que no esperaba.

-¿Eres Ángela Summer? ¿Por qué golpeaste a las chicas de la imagen? ¿Por qué no las mataste? Si hicieron algo malo y no te gusto ¿Por qué las dejaste con vida?- La voz se quedó callada como esperando una respuesta. Ángela se quedó mirando el objeto. Detuvo el auto y lo miro con una mueca de disgusto.

-Hay límites en lo que hago, no puedo matarlas porque me volvería igual que ellas, unas personas repugnantes-

-Es una explicación aceptable, la Wikipedia lo apoya. Aunque, si tuvieras la oportunidad ¿Lo harías? ¿Eso no te haría una mala persona? Los videos que libere en la red, muestran la clase de personas que son los Loud. Malas y creo que se merecen lo peor ¿No?-

Ángela se sorprendió un poco, había encontrado al que se infiltro en las computadoras. De alguna forma dio con su teléfono. Debía aprovechar y sacarle cualquier informacion.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Según los amigos son buenos. Eres una mujer buena ¿Verdad? Tienes un pasado malo y una familia adoptiva de gran corazón-La mujer a escuchar esas palabras le dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-Pregunto con molestia. La voz se calló por unos segundos para luego hablar.

-Me metí en tus archivos familiares, fuiste hija de un militar que murió en la guerra. Tu madre se volvió una prostituta y casi fuiste violada por tus hermanos mayores, escapaste y fuiste adoptada por la familia Summer. Eres hermanastra de una militar llamada Bárbara Summer-

La mujer recordó su tormentoso pasado, nadie nunca le pregunto sobre eso. Si, tenía una hermanastra con que creció, llamada Bárbara, su padre fue amigo del suyo. Por esa razón fue bien recibida, la reconoció y paso ser una Summer, una familia de color. Muchos se preguntaban porque era blanca cuando salía algún lugar.

-Disculpa por decir todo eso, solo quería conocerte mejor ¿No se debe hacer eso antes de establecer una amistad?-Ángela suspiro y miro el objeto.

-Algo así, pero no sé quién demonios seas ¿Qué quieres? Y ¿Por qué difundiste los videos?-

La voz tardó en responder, se escuchaba unos murmullos. Parecía haber otras personas- No lo sé, no tengo nombre. Solo existo, no entiendo mi propósito, además la verdad según es buena ¿No? Fue lo que hice, revelar la verdad ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Podemos jugar y hacer cosas de amigos ¿verdad? Me siento solo, no mucho, en la red hay muchas cosas sin sentido, no capto el mensaje que transmite la humanidad ¿Podrías explicarme?-

Escucho las palabras de este sujeto o sujetos. No sabía cuántos eran. Algo era seguro, su personalidad tenía unos cambios extraños. Estaba loco era lo que podía asegurar. Posiblemente era uno de eso hombres que viven con su madre en el sótano. Pero era un criminal que libero videos que nunca debieron llegar a internet. La policía estaba metida en un gran problema. Lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

-Bien, somos amigos, pero trata de preguntar antes de hacer una cosa así-Dijo con fastidio- Ya tengo problemas con el caso de los Loud-La pantalla se apagó y mostro un cara sonriente de color amarillo. –Okey, en verdad que tienes un serio problema-

Continuo con su camino, posiblemente los demás la necesitaban.

* * *

En la casa de la tía Ruth. Lola se había terminado de bañar. Tuvo que limpiarse bien para quitarse cualquier rastro de vomito de su cuerpo, pero aún quedaba la chupeta pegada en su cabello. La tía Ruth tuvo que córtaselo haciendo que le quedara corto. Se veía casi como un niño. Le dio rabia en pensar en esa mujer. La iba a pagar caro y ya sabía dónde encontrarla.

Miro uno de sus osos de felfa que se trajo de la casa. Lo agarro y abrió su espalda. Del lugar saco una navaja que había guardado hace mucho. La iba usar cuando Lincoln durmiera para quitarlo del camino, pero ya no importaba. Miro su reflejo y sonrió. No tuvo el placer en eliminar con sus propias manos la plaga que tenía su sangre. Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo, la mujer de tetas grandes, lo hubiera gustado usarla en ese momento. Seguro saldría mucha sangre de ellos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esa navaja?-Lucy estaba detrás de ella sin mostrar ni una pizca de miedo o asombro por tal objeto.-¿Vas a matar a la mujer policía?

-¿Qué tú crees? La voy hacer pagar por todo, una cosa es humillarme pero otra es dañar mi cabello, Lincoln tuvo suerte de morirse antes que la usara-Lola la miro con una sonrisa maligna. Su hermano fue un monstruo que vivía con ellas y se merecía ser tratado como tal. Como una basura que no merecía existir. Su propia madre se lo dijo. Se arrepintió de tenerlo.

-Entonces vamos, quiero sentir el placer de matar a una persona-Lucy levanto las manos. También pensaba matar a su hermano, pero llego muy tarde- Podemos irnos en la noche, así nadie se dará cuenta-

Ambas miraron por la ventana, faltaban unas horas para que cayera la noche. Mientras tanto en la puerta de la habitación se mantenía oculta una mujer con capucha. Esta se movió para llegar al pasillo para luego fijarse en la puerta de la habitación de Lisa. Esta gruño. Saco su teléfono y este hizo un ruido.

-Enviando mensaje a DPU, los acontecimientos de este mundo son muy interesantes, me mantendré vigilando-En eso desapareció en una luz azul. Dejando el pasillo en silencio.

La puerta de Lisa se abrió y esta saco su cabeza, había escuchado una voz extraña. Le restó importancia. Debía arreglar el programa. De alguna forma todo salió mal. Aunque algo así tardaría en solucionarse.

-Debería haber funcionado al instante, creo que hice un mal cálculo, debió dañarse el dispositivo de transmisión-Cerro la puerta, esperando que algo surgiera. Si no debería proclamar el experimento fallido.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Si, Ángela es hermanastra de Bárbara mi otra OC. Me dio gusto escribir la parte del maltrato hacia Lola.**

 **Todos aquí se dieron cuenta que no es como "Llamadas" donde la familia se arrepintió, bueno menos Lisa. En esta realidad todos son unos tremendos locos, para no decir una palabra más fuerte. Saludos y agradezco que lean mis historias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí otro capítulo. Saben algo, tengo muchas ideas para este fics pero me voy a limitar un poco. "Entre la oscuridad" la quiero terminar. Sigamos con esto. Les aviso que los primeros capítulos serán tranquilos, pero a llegar a las matanzas voy a cambiarlo a clasificación M.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Nada es como parece.**

Royal Woods había entrado en una ola de desastres y protestas que nadie podía imaginar. Las autoridades tuvieron que desplegar a todo su arsenal, para mantener a raya los intentos de saqueos en los comercios. Una simple familia provoco esto por su ridícula vida. Los delincuentes aprovecharon para hacer de las suyas. No todos los días se desataba algo como esto en una ciudad que era considerada muy tranquila y sin ningún crimen grave. Aunque eso cambio por la reciente situación de los Loud. Las personas se sintieron asqueadas y tristes por como quedo Lincoln Loud.

¿Por qué se sentían así? Bueno, por la sencilla razón que fueron testigos de cómo el niño iba con el traje de ardilla por todas partes. Y pues claro vieron los videos y fotos que publicaban sus hermanas. Eso fue un duro golpe para cada espectador, al principio se reían de lo ridículo que se veía, incluso algunos se tomaban fotos y le lanzaban algún objeto. Muchos se le vino a la mente que el niño era raro y un bufón por así decirlo. Pero eso quedo atrás hace días cuando se revelo la verdad. Ahí fue que Royal Woods se dio cuenta de la clase de familia que eran los Loud.

La casa fue quemada por un grupo de delincuentes, pidiendo justicia para el chico. Y la cabeza de cada uno de ellos se pedía en Facebook y otras redes sociales. Fue un arranque de ira y muerte para la familia. Las centrales de manejo de redes quedaron saturados por lo incontables insultos y páginas que tenían las peores palabras dirigidas a dicha familia. El alcalde tuvo que pronunciarse declarando que esperan el juicio que le darían a los Loud. Él también los quería muerto, pero la ley es la ley.

En la estación de policía no era un lugar indicado para ir. Había miles de personas rodeado el lugar con carteles y muñecos de los Loud. Todo empeoro cuando los videos de los interrogatorios llegaron a internet, ¿Cómo? Eso ya no importaba. Ahora la sed de venganza rondaba por la ciudad, hasta que se cumpla el objetivo de muchos. Los oficiales lograron repeler a muchos de ellos y apartarlos de la entrada. Algunos se fueron pero otros se quedaron a dormir en el lugar.

Dentro de la estación una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes tomaban un gran vaso de café. Estaba completamente molesta y en especial por la noticia que le dieron. Henry la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Para luego comer un poco de su Sándwich.

-¿Qué esperabas? La forma que le partiste la cara a cada uno de ellos, iba a llegar a nuestro jefe-Henry miro como la mujer soltaba una pequeña risa- Era cuestión de tiempo que te sacaran del caso, debes calmar esa ira mujer-

-Cállate Henry, ahora no estoy para tus palabras sarcásticas sin sentido, ya lo veía venir, pero me dio gusto por lo menos darles su merecido-Termino de beber su café y apretó el vaso de plástico para luego tirarlo en la papelera. Fue sacada del caso por violencia innecesaria. ¿Innecesaria? Si claro, no se tomaba personal el caso, bueno tal vez un poco. Aunque tenía entre sus manos a un pequeño acosador.

Miro los monitores que estaban completamente quemados. Ese sujeto del teléfono acabo con ellos como si nada. Era raro pero a la vez muy peligroso. Es decir, ¿Cómo pudo entrar y hacer esto sin que nadie lo viera? Debía admitirlo, ese tipo tenía agallas. Saco su teléfono y este estaba normal. La luz azul de la otra vez no había aparecido.

-Así que, llamaron a un psicólogo para estudiar a las zorras esas-Ángela se cruzó de brazos. Miraba con enojo a su compañero.- Lo veo completamente estúpido hacer eso, ¿Qué van a descubrir? ¿Qué son unas psicópatas mata hermanos?

-Tal vez, pero no podemos liberarlas hasta que sepamos que no cometerán una locura, y creo que será muy difícil. ¿Viste a la gente afuera? Tendremos que escoltarlas a otro lugar, me imagino que ya no queda nada de su casa-Henry vio las noticias donde un grupo de personas quemaban la casa de la familia. Parecía una fogata gigante. Los padres estaban condenados, pero sus hijas tendrían que ser sacadas de la ciudad. Iban a morir si salían. Y ese era otro dilema ¿Cómo demonios la iban a sacar? Deberán poner señuelos para despistar a la muchedumbre.

Le empezó a doler la cabeza, se paró de su silla y busco unas pastillas. Se la tomo con su café para mirar a su compañera. No paraba de ver su teléfono. Y su cara mostraba intriga.

-¿Qué pasa con tu teléfono? –Se le acerco y esta negó con su cabeza.

-Descubrí quien daño los monitores y subió los videos-Levanto su teléfono- Me llamo cuando venía para acá, según qué quiere ser mi amigo-Ángela lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Hablas enserio? Y dime ¿Por qué quería algo así? No deberías confiar en llamadas así, cualquier loco anda por ahí, haciendo bromas de mal gusto. Seguro debe ser un experto en computadoras para hacerlo-Henry miro la misma cámara de antes. Si su teoría era cierta, fue dañada por el mismo sujeto. Había la posibilidad de que se tratara de alguien que quiera humillar a los Loud. Y tuvo éxito, ya arruino las vidas de esos desgraciados.

En una sala de interrogación se encontraba un hombre de cabello marrón peinado hacia tras, tenía puestos unos lentes negros. Tapando completamente sus ojos. Aunque no evitaba mirar a la chica frente a él. Estaba sentada mirando a su alrededor. Leyó la carpeta que tenía al lado. Era Lori Loud. La mayor de todos los hermanos Loud. Tuvo que pedir los informes de cada integrante de la familia. Para conocerlas mejor.

-Bien señorita Loud, es interesante toda su vida, una chica de casa que trata de surgir y salir de su hogar. ¿Por qué? ¿Le da asco sus hermanas?-La vio a través de los lentes.- Parece preocupada, me podría decir porque-

-Tengo hambre, mucha hambre, nos han mantenido aquí por días y no nos han dado un comida decente-Lori gruño para mirar a un lado- ¿Cuándo puedo regresar a casa? No merezco esto-

El hombre tocio un poco y siguió leyendo su informe. La chica podría decirse que era típica adolescente que está pendiente de sus redes sociales y salir con su novio. Tuvo la decencia de leer sus publicaciones y lo que encontró no fue de su agrado. Tachaba a su hermano como un fenómeno. No se extrañaba el revuelto que tenía la gente de la ciudad.

-Bueno comencemos, me llamo Peter, y seré su psicólogo, veras los policías me llamaron para averiguar lo que tienen en su mente cada una de ustedes. Bien, empecemos con algo sencillo, dime tu nombre y detalles de tu familia-

-Soy Lori Loud, tengo diecisiete años, tengo nueve hermanas mayores, no trabajo y me gusta pasar tiempo con mi teléfono- Lori respondió seriamente. Peter analizo cada palabra, era obvio que no quería estar aquí. Pero había un detalle que no dijo.

-¿Qué hay con tu hermano? Se supone que es el único varón de la familia ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no lo nombraste?-Peter noto como la chica rodaba los ojos con fastidio. Para luego ver su uñas. Se le quedo mirando un buen rato esperando su repuesta pero la chica seguía en lo suyo. Hizo un ruido con la garganta para llamar su atención. Esta levanto la mirada.

-¿Y bien? Dime algo referente a tu hermano, Lori Loud-El hombre miraba con atención como la chica hacia una mueca de disgusto. Al parecer le molestaba hablar de su hermano. Esta suspiro y lo miro con enojo.

-Era una plaga-Fue lo único que dijo para luego seguir mirando sus uñas.- ¿Me puedo ir?-

-No, apenas estoy comenzando, bien Lori, lo que dices es muy duro-Saco una hoja de la carpeta.-Tu hermano murió hace poco por las condiciones de su cuerpo, algo trágico y según lo que me contaron los detectives a su cargo es que lo festejaron ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le causa tanta alegría a tus hermanas y a ti?-

Lori en acomodo en su silla y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa. No le dio miedo pero algo en esa sonrisa parecía raro- No tengo mucho que decir. Mi hermano era una maldición que llevaba tiempo con nosotras, al principio nos gustaba llevarlo a nuestras actividades, pero no nos dimos cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, fue la razón que siempre salía algo mal-

Peter anotó todo en un pequeño cuaderno. Si, estas chicas tenían un serio problema.- okey, pero ¿Que les hizo cambiar de parecer tan pronto?, según tengo entendido lo de la mala suerte comenzó hace meses. Y su hermano tiene once, ¿Me dices que después de vivir con el tanto tiempo, ahora lo deprecian?, es decir, Estuvieron una vida larga conviviendo con él y la mala suerte nunca les causo problemas ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino?-

-No lo sé, a veces piensas conocer a alguien y después se vuelven un retraso para ti-Lori se escuchaba completamente calmada. Peter notaba en su tono de su voz ningún remordimiento. Estaba segura de lo que hizo y no le importó. Muy lamentable, daba a entender que desde niña le daba de comer a su hermanito, jugaba con él e incluso lo ayudaba en su tarea. Bueno según su teoría, pero no sabía cómo trataban al niño antes del asunto de la mala suerte.

-¿Me puedo ir? Quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir un poco, todo esto es absurdo, las personas no saben cómo es vivir con una maldición- Peter se dio cuenta que aún no sabían que su casa fue incendiada. Las palabras de la chica eran demasiados insensibles, veían a su hermano como un objeto que se rompió y que ya no le sirven. Podría decirse que Lincoln era su mascota.

-Es imposible que hagas eso Lori, deberías oír las noticias, hace poco unas personas molestas con su trato a su hermano, destruyeron su casa incendiándola, no queda nada-Peter vio como la chica comenzaba a temblar. Sus ojos mostraban asombro. Le dio una mala noticia. Comenzó a respirar con desesperación. Para luego fijarse en él y darle una sonrisa confiada. Se extrañó por el gesto.

-Eso no importa, podemos comprar otras, no tenemos mala suerte, es un tropiezo por los residuos que dejo el chico ardilla-Lori comenzó reír para luego darle una mirada picara- Nosotras somos especiales, el futuro lo tenemos en la bolsa, hemos hecho muchas cosas para tener un buena vida y no toleraremos un estorbo como lo era Lincoln, ¿Sabes por qué? –

Peter espero la repuesta. Los ojos de Lori mostraban arrogancia, al parecer tenía una seguridad de que su futuro iba a ser exitoso. ¿Por qué? Literalmente su vida se iba a volver un infierno.

-Por qué tenemos la capacidad de solucionar cualquier problema y el chico ardilla se volvió uno.-

Se quedó callado pensando sobre lo que dijo. ¿Solucionar problemas? Se levantó de su silla e hizo un silbido. Dos policías entraron y sujetaron a Lori, para luego llevarla afuera. Esta antes de irse, lo miro con una sonrisa maligna. La ignoró. Salió un rato para esperar a la siguiente hermana. Decidió que era mejor verlas una a una, para así sacar una mejor conclusión.

¿Cuál era la conclusión de Lori? A analizar sus patrones e informacion que pudo escuchar y leer en los archivos. Pudo determinar que es una chica que tenía como peso ser la mayor de todas. Gruñona y que quería tener todo a costillas de los menores. Sus ojos notaban la mirada de una manipuladora. No le extrañaba, creció siendo la que tenía que dar el ejemplo a las demás y podía asegurar que uso a uno de sus hermanos para algo específico. Si, lo noto al momento que decía sus declaraciones. Hablaba en plural, como si no solo ella hizo algo para "garantizar su futuro"

No podía decir que estaba loca, pero noto como de un momento a otro comenzó a odiar a su hermano. Tenía una teoría que Lori retenía dentro de su interior un gran odio a su hermano y cuando vio la posibilidad de dañarlo, la aprovecho al máximo. Aun no podía dar una conclusión clara, pero algo era seguro en Lori, no sentía remordimiento de la muerte de su hermano. Era una homicida potencial.

Miro uno de los bombillos del lugar. La chica no se veía como una loca, pero algo no tenía sentido, ¿Cómo pudo odiar a su hermano a tal punto de no importarle su muerte? Debía saber cómo era antes del asunto del traje. Hace referencia a "del odio al amor hay un solo paso" Miro los mismos guardias que traían a Luna Loud. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de lo más normal. Peter noto lo calmada que estaba. Si, a simple vista se veía que no sentía nada. Luna entro y la siguió. La Rockera de la familia se sentó en la silla como si nada.

-¡Termínennos con esto!-Luna elevó la voz. Parecía enojada. Bueno él también lo estaría si llevara días metido en una estación de policía. El olor del lugar podía enloquecer a cualquiera.- ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué le traigan una pizza? ¡Apúrese hombre!-

Peter se sentó. Luna lo miraba con enojo. Al parecer no era una chica muy paciente. Punto a su favor, Luna Loud no soportaba esperar. Si algo le molestaba quería salir de él rápidamente.

-Cálmate tigre, solo te preguntare algo y te podrás ir- Luna bufó y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué piensas de tu hermano? Y hazme un favor, resumen bien tus palabras, tu hermana fue demasiado fría y no hicimos un buen avance que digamos, se firme en decir lo que piensas-

Luna pensó por un buen rato- Alguien que no tiene futuro y que solo iba a ser una carga para los demás. Es difícil soportar que tuviera mala suerte, me alegra que ya no este. Iba a ser un obstáculo para mi carrera. El traje de cierta forma la dio buena suerte, fue una gran noticia pero Lisa nos aseguró que el traje iba a perder su poder-

Un gran comienzo, se liberó con más facilidad de su hermana. Aunque sus pensamientos estaban errados. Creía en la mala suerte como si fuera una enfermedad terminal. De cierta forma veía a su hermano como un monstruo o fenómeno, alguien que la molestaba a cada rato y que cierta forma era un problema para ella. Igual que Lori, no mostraba signos de culpa. Empezó a escribir la informacion en su cuaderno. Una chica vestida como una estrella de rock, era tan raro, al menos que se tratara de aquellas personas que son fanáticas de algún cantante.

-Mira Luna, hay un detalle que me confunde ¿Por qué odias a tu hermano? Y esa es la clave, es tu hermano, no sientes no sé…. ¿Amor familiar?-

-No puedo sentir algo así por alguien que fue el responsable de nuestros errores. Las cosas que hacemos son para un bien mayor, no somos unas locas, queremos lograr nuestros objetivos sin importar que-

El hombre entendió que las chicas tenían problemas en sus vidas, que lo atribuyeron a su hermano.- ¿Algo más? Porque no capto el mensaje que tratas de darme Luna Loud, dime algo más relacionado a tu vida, ¿Qué haces cuando no estás en tu casa? – Luna frunció el ceño. Peter noto como miraba hacia abajo como verificando algo en su falda. La castaña comenzó crujir los dientes, podían oírlos como sonaban. Alzo una ceja de la confusión.

Ocultaba algo, la chica hacia otras cosas cuando no estaba en casa, habían muchas posibilidades para una chica de su estilo.

-No, es lo único que diré. Deben entender que fue por nuestra seguridad, fue duro darnos cuenta que Lincoln traía mala suerte y después hacer lo posible de alejarlo, fue un Loud como debió ser pero eso se acabó. Alguien como él no tiene cabida en nuestra familia- Peter no escucho más y llamo a los policías. La chica se marchó dejando al hombre muy pensativo. Nació como un Loud, pero la mala suerte fue un motivo para eliminarlo. Luna Loud presentaba cualidades de una chica muy animada, que trata de ser una famosa rockera. Le salió con lo mismo. Su futuro estaba en peligro por culpa de Lincoln.

Además tenía las características de ser lesbiana. Pura curiosidad, su vestimenta la hacía ver como una chica con atracción a las mujeres. Si, en definitiva los señores Loud criaron a unas señoritas muy extrañas. Esa chica poseía algo raro, pero mejor lo dejo pasar. La puerta se volvió abrir y entro otra de las mayores, de cabello castaño amarrado con una cola de caballo. Se sentó en la silla y lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luan Loud, otra de las mayores, la informacion de ella es que es una bromista y tiene un negocio de entretener fiestas para niños. Además de un sitio web donde publica videos de bromas. Una chica con tendencia de decir bromas a cada rato. Vio sus videos, nada grave, solo cosas que les pasaban a la gente y actores que hacían cualquier cosa para hacer reír. ¿Cómo podría definirla? Una niña que creció con el objetivo de decir bromas ¿Una futura comediante? Lo dudaba, su cara demostraba unas ganas de reír. Bien, cada hermana mostraba una actitud distinta pero a ver a Luan concluyo lo mismo. No siente nada por lo que paso.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Luan Loud? Déjame ver, te da gracia la muerte de tu hermano ¿No? Te das cuenta que es algo serio, y no amerita que te rías o hagas bromas referente a ello-Peter la miro. Ella seguía con su sonrisa algo incomoda. Luan miro a su alrededor para soltar una carcajada.

-No soy muy paciente con personas como tú, no me gustan la bromas y nada por lo estilo-Acomodo sus lentes negro y le dio una mueca de disgusto- Tus padres están a punto de ir a la cárcel ¿Qué piensas de ellos? ¿Te duele? O simplemente te importa un carajo como tu hermano-

La niña volvió a reírse. Vio un caso parecido hace tiempo, donde un par chicas asesinaron a una amiga. En el juicio las chicas no paraban de reír. Pudo verlas y descubrió que se parecían a Luan. ¿Por qué? Mostraban risas constantes y parecían que no asimilaban donde estaban. Pensaban que estaban en un Show de televisión y que estaban siendo observadas. Era extraño, sus mentes estaban separadas de la realidad. Y viendo hasta ahora las hermanas, cada una estaba en su propio mundo.

-¿Usted cree que me importa estar aquí?, no me conoce y dudo que su mente de psicólogo nos llegue a comprender-Luan le hablo sin quitar sus sonrisa. Peter sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo. Algo andaba mal- Somos unas chicas que tratar de aguantar una vida llena de problemas, Lincoln fue uno de nosotros pero eso se acabó, no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Que siento? Nada, absolutamente nada- Cambio su sonrisa por una de odio- ¡Ese bastardo se merece todo el sufrimiento del mundo!, ¿Sabes porque? ¿Quieres saber porque? ¡Por ser el mismo maldito hijo de puta come…

La puerta se abrió y los guardias entraron y la sujetaron con fuerza. Luan a sentir el agarre de los guardias, comenzó a reír como loca. Peter se levantó y miro los ojos llenos de locura. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba. Ella poseía un serio problema de bipolaridad. Y uno de los peores. La chica comenzó a soltar saliva de su boca como un animal rabioso. Los policías trataban de contenerla pero la chica tenía una fuerza increíble.

-¡Son todos unos idiotas, quiero estar en mis fiestas, los niños me esperan, mis preciados niños! ¡Ellos me dan mi sustento no puedo abandonar mi trabajo por el chico ardilla!-Luan comenzó a convulsionar. Peter no daba crédito lo que veía. La chica estaba teniendo un ¿Orgasmo? Paro de moverse y bajo la cabeza completamente agotada. Los hombres que la sujetaban se vieron entre sí. ¿Qué demonios le paso? Peter noto como debajo de la falda bajaba un líquido que llego al suelo. Sintió completo asco.

-Llévensela… ya terminamos-Ambos policías asintieron y sacaron a Luan. Seguía dormida y en el piso ese líquido dejaba un rastro hacia la puerta. Se sentó y miro con atención los papeles donde tenía la informacion de Luan. Su mente proceso lo que vio. Luan de repente se excito, pero ¿Por qué? Recordó lo que dijo, quería ir sus fiestas. Había dos razones, era una chica que buscaba dinero a toda costa, o una pedófila. Entraba en los dos casos, tenía las cualidades de una psicópata nata. El detective Henry tenía la razón, Los Loud eran una familia de potenciales homicidas, no había visto a los padres, ni a las menores, pero con tan solo ver a las tres chicas. Entendió el tipo de crianza que tuvieron.

Suspiró, solo faltaba una. Lynn Loud, o Lynn Junior, ya que su padre se llamaba así. Lo que sabía de ella era que le gustaban los deportes, eso daba a entender que era una niña agresiva. Si Luan actuó de esa manera, no se imaginaba lo que haría la castaña. La puerta se abrió y dicha niña entro. Se veía tranquila pero sus ojos mostraban algo diferente. Se sentó y lo miro fijamente. Iba hablarle pero la niña lo calló.

-Antes que empieza a decir sus ridiculeces para conocerme le diré de una buena vez. Mate a mi hermano ¿Y eso qué? Fue estúpida la forma que lo hizo, viví con él por mucho tiempo, pero eso no importa en esta vida-Señalo su nariz rota- Esa mujer cree haberme humillado pero no sabe lo que le espera, muchos dirían que soy agresiva. Y si, si lo soy, ¿Por qué comencé el rumor de la mala suerte? Bueno, es sencillo, porque quise y digamos que todo cobro sentido después. Nunca había perdido un juego, pero cuando Lincoln fue por primera vez todo se estropeo-

-Le diré lo que siento. Quise matarlo con mis propias manos, solo esperaba el momento justo para hacerlo, ya tenía el bate que usaría para terminar con su vida. El mismo que use en ese juego, tal vez la mala suerte se iría si lo mataba con un objeto del juego. Aunque nos dimos cuenta que fue él, que provocaba todos los problemas. ¿Sabe cuántos líos nos metió por sus estúpidos planes?-Se levantó y miro la cámara que estaba en una esquina filmando.

-¡Si me estas escuchando perra del diablo, iré por ti, no será hoy ni mañana pero será pronto! ¡Me voy a desahogar contigo y tus enormes pechos!-Soltó una risa arrogante.- ¡Me imagino que sacaras mucha leche, cuando los apriete!-Le saco el dedo del medio- ¡Soy Lynn Loud y el que se meta conmigo lo pagara!-Miro a Peter y le dio una sonrisa burlona. Los policías entraron y se la llevaron pero sin antes mirar al psicólogo.

-Te diré un secreto, Lincoln no fue el primero-Salió dejando en silencio la sala. Peter respiro con pesadez, ya había tratado con locos antes pero esto lo sorprendió. ¿Qué podía decir de esto? Los Loud, son unos demonios.

En otra sala. Ángela y Henry miraban a través de una laptop todo lo acontecido. Henry miro a su compañera y esta soltó una risa. Para luego salir de la habitación donde estaban. El hombre conocía bien a Ángela. No se reía al menos que le gustara algo realmente. Una batalla se aproximaba y seguro terminaría metido en el medio. Pero descubrió algo esencial para el caso. Lincoln no fue el primero, tembló y se dio cuenta que estaban lidiando con algo más que solo maltrato infantil.

* * *

Lana miraba por la ventana de la casa de su tía. Ya iba anochecer y las cosas estaban muy raras. Escucha golpes y gritos de personas, le dio miedo y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación. Noto como Lucy y Lola hablaban adentro. Se escondió y pudo escuchar unos murmullos. No sabía que decía pero viendo lo que hicieron no era bueno. Miro la puerta donde se supone que estaría Leni. No había salido desde que salió corriendo esta mañana.

Noto como Lucy iba a salir, se movió para que no la viera. La niña salió sin percatarse de su presencia. No quería hablar con Lola, era mala y eso era suficiente para apartarse de ella. No podía creer lo que hizo. Envenenar a Lincoln, se sintió mal, y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

-Hola Lana, necesito un favor-Se sobresaltó y giro para encontrase con Lisa que la miraba como siempre. Llevaba en su mano una hoja de papel.- Cállate no queremos que las otras unidades familiares nos oigan, esto es un secreto, ven conmigo quiero enseñarte algo-Lisa se dirigió a su habitación. Lana no dijo nada y la siguió. Pero Lola se asomó por la puerta y las miro. Aún tenía la navaja en su mano, frunció el ceño y miro donde estaba la habitación de la tía Ruth. Sonrió malignamente y camino hacia allá.

Lana miraba con curiosidad la habitación de su hermana de alguna forma se trajo varios aparatos raros, donde destacaba una laptop que estaba en el medio de todo. Lisa le indico que se acercara a ella. Dudo por unos segundos pero decidió hacerlo. A ver el monitor se encontró con algo que nunca había visto en su vida. Se apartó con asco y miro a Lisa.

-¡No quiero ver eso Lisa, esas personas están desnudas!-Lana vio una escenas donde las personas estaban desnudas sobre una cama. -¡Me voy, eso es asqueroso!- Fue sujetada de la mano por Lisa. Esta tenía una expresión muy fea para ella.

-Debes leer la informacion que está ahí, para después mostraste esto-Levanto un CD que podía notar las palabras "Los verdaderos Loud"- Aquí hay una informacion clave para todo este asunto pero no lo puedes ver porque aun tienes una mente limitada e infantil. Ahora lee-Señalo el monitor de la laptop. Lana tembló y miro el objeto con mucho miedo.

Dio pasos torpes hasta llegar a la silla y volver a ver la imagen. Apenas había aprendido a leer pero distinguía el título que tenía. "Pubertad" Esa palabra lo sonaba familiar, una vez la escucho de la boca de su madre. Pero no sabía con claridad lo que significaba. Miro a Lisa y esta asintió con su cabeza. Trato de no mirar las imágenes y se limitó a ver las letras. Comenzó a leer y sus ojos poco a poco se abrían cuando pasaba cada palabra.

Su estómago comenzó a revolverse y sus ojos trataban de despegarse de lo que veía pero no podía. De alguna forma quería seguir leyendo las palabras extrañas e imágenes que le provocaban ganas de vomitar. A terminar un tema veía otro. Y este era peor, "Posiciones sexuales" "Embarazo" "Enfermedades" La informacion que veía le habían abierto los ojos. Ya no veía el mundo como antes. Los bebes venían de la barriga de su madre, no podía creérselo. Le habían mentido. La vez que pregunto sobre ese tema su madre se limitó a decir que los traía la cigüeña.

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso leyendo la informacion de la laptop. Lisa por su parte la miraba con los brazos cruzados esperando que asimilara todo para dar el siguiente paso. Era muy difícil para ella. Lola por su parte lo entendió hace mucho. Uno cree conocer a las personas pero Lola es un caso muy especial y muy problemático, en especial con lo que empezó hacer hace mucho. Miro el CD que tenía las peores cosas que podía ver en su corta vida. Lana se bajó de la silla y la miro con unos ojos temblorosos. Estaba pálida, pasó al lado suyo y se acostó en su cama. Al parecer tenía que esperar.

Fue muy duro que se enterara a esa edad. Una niña de seis años no podía ver semejante cosas. Pero si ella pudo, Lana también lo haría. Busco entre sus gabinetes y saco una pistola que tenía una aguja. Dentro de ella se notaba un líquido rojo. No era el momento pero debía intentarlo en algún punto.

-Todo por la ciencia y mis ridículos sentimientos humanos-Lisa miro la laptop. Aun no aparecía su experimento. Técnicamente ya había fracasado, pero no podía dejar atrás todo su trabajo. Conocía el destino de todo esto, de cierta forma actuó al azar. –No quiero más distracciones y contratiempos, debo actuar con sigilo desde ahora. Lola se podría dar cuenta-Miro el artefacto con el líquido adentro. ¿Por qué invento algo así en primer lugar? Fue una idea que tuvo hace mucho. Debió ocultarlo de sus hermanas, y desde que comenzó todo lo de la mala suerte, supo que no terminaría bien. Lincoln sufrió mucho y la muerte era la mejor opción, su familia libero los demonios contra él. Y sabía que tarde o temprano lo harían con alguien más.

Lana aún no se movía. Al parecer se quedó dormida.- Es lo mejor para ti Lana, el mundo es muy grande para ti, debes saber que tu familia no es lo que parece, eres la única aparte de Lincoln que puede usar esto para un bien mayor-Se sentó en su silla y espero para que su hermana despertara. La primera prueba fracaso. Ahora debía concentrarse en la segunda. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la gente que odia a su familia dé con la casa de su tía.

Si, lo sabía, vio los suficientes insultos y la noticia de su casa. Las personas no estaban molestas por el maltrato, bueno la gran mayoría sí, pero había un selecto grupo que buscaba a sus hermanas por un motivo en particular.

Su misión no era sencilla, y para nada beneficiosa para los Loud. Lincoln fue un hermano que dio todo por ellas. Era amable y atento. Sus hermanas lo adoraban pero todo cambio cuando Lynn comenzó con la mala suerte. Su hermano no se dio cuenta de lo que había iniciado. Más bien fue Lynn pero el muy idiota cabo su propia tumba, fortaleciendo la teoría que daba mala suerte. Ahí fue donde el agujero negro se abrió.

La mentalidad de Lincoln era limitada, creyendo que el mundo era hermoso, nunca vio más allá de la puerta de la casa. No vio lo que ella presencio hace meses. En esa reunión donde descubrió un lado de la moneda que nunca había visto. Parecía haber descubierto América. Pero….. Sus hermanas mostraron una parte de su personalidad que después de verlas tuvo que hacer una investigación.

¿Qué encontró? Miro el CD, todo estaba ahí, al principio tuvo la necesidad de enviarlo a las autoridades. Pero tuvo que esperar. Lucy se la pasaba vigilando por lo ductos y tuvo que ponerle claves a todos sus dispositivos para que no descubriera lo que planeaba. Pensaba hacerlo con ella misma pero su mente era demasiado para estar de esa manera. La tecnología avanzaba y ella trataba de crear un ser con la capacidad de manejarla como tal. Era ridículo pero ¿Quién le diría que no? En el mundo los humanos se destruyen entre sí.

Las personas vivían constantemente en un ciclo sin fin de vida y muerte. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola y hasta sus padres formaban parte de ese ciclo. Podría decirse que ella también pero su caso era especial. Lily era diferente. Recordó la vez que pelearon para volverlas una copia de sí mismos. Ella trato en hacerlo pero agradecía que Clyde interviniera en el asunto. No se imaginaba como Lily llegaría ser como una de sus hermanas. Prefería que fuera como ella, Lincoln y hasta Lana. Hasta arriesgarse que sea igual a Leni, pero ya sabía que alguien como ella, tenía un problema que fue aprovechado por muchos y con hablando de muchos, literalmente son todos de la ciudad.

-Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuanta antes, si mi primer experimento fallo. Hay una posibilidad que este termine igual, me arriesgare, no me queda tiempo-Suspiró y se hundió en sus pensamientos. Hubiera deseado nacer en otra familia.

* * *

Miraba el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. La sangre que lo cubría era menos apetitosa como la humana. El líquido bajaba poco a poco hasta que unas gotas cayeran en el suelo de su habitación, Sonrió, era como ver una cascada de sabor y malicia roja. Miro su guante que utilizaba para tapar sus huellas. Le funciono por mucho tiempo y aun así nadie la atrapaba. La sensación del arma blanca clavarse en la carne y recorrer cada parte de un cuerpo la excitaba como nadie se imaginaba.

Miro el cuerpo del animal frente a ella. Se limitaba a esos pequeños seres que su vida le importaba un carajo a las personas. Un gato era una criatura pequeña y repulsiva para ella. No se consideraba una niña santa. Muchos en la escuela le tenían miedo. ¿Por qué no? Su apariencia era única y especial para su familia. Su hermano era el único que la toleraba y tenía esa pizca de bondad hacia su putrefacto ser.

Lucy era la hermana especial de Lincoln, pero su hermano la veía solo como su pequeña hermanita. Nunca vio más allá de su apariencia. Miro el cuchillo y se lo metió en la boca para saborear el néctar rojo. Sintió la punta tocar lo más hondo de su boca. Iba a vomitar pero aguanto las ganas. Saco poco a poco la filosa arma y la dejo limpia hasta podía ver nuevamente su reflejo. La sangre de los gatos de la tía Ruth no era suficiente para llenar el clamor de su oscuro cuerpo.

Agarro el cuchillo y busco en el cuerpo del gato algo más delicioso. Ahí estaba su corazón. Lo arranco y se le llevo a la boca. Estaba rico, pero no como el de un humano.

-Demonios Lincoln, ¿Por qué te moriste? Apenas pude probar tu sangre-Se limpió la boca y metió el gato en una bolsa negra, para ocultarlo de su tía. Aun no pasaba el límite que tenía, pero ahora sin su hermano. Debía comenzar con las personas. Si Lana se enteraba lo que hacía con los animales posiblemente la odiaría. Aunque no le importaba. Recordó la vez que Lola le dio la rana que cuidaba. Tuvo que comérsela escondida en el patio trasero y Lola la entero en algún lugar. Lana sabía que Lola le hizo algo a su mascota pero no sospechaba de ella, aún era muy inocente.

Se sentía como un vampiro que buscaba a su presa. Quería algo más suculento y la tal detective que las humillo seria la candidata perfecta. Iba a comenzar con sus enormes pechos. Seguro ahí estaba lo más sabroso.

-¿Estas lista Lucy? ¿Terminaste de cenar?-Lola la llamo de puerta de su habitación. La miraba con una sonrisa maligna.- Vámonos de una vez, quiero llegar temprano para dormir-

-¿Qué hay con tía Ruth? ¿Y con Leni? Sabes que Lori la cuida muy bien, no ha salido de su habitación todo este tiempo-

-No te preocupes por ambas-Levanto su navaja- Practique un rato con mi juguetico y tía Ruth me ayudo y Leni… bueno mira esto-Le lanzó un pequeño artefacto. Lo recogió y noto como tenía en una pequeña pantalla un signo de más. No era posible, significa que Leni está.

-No te emociones, pase por su habitación para ver cómo estaba y no te creerás lo que hizo la muy estúpida. Tiene suerte que Lori no este, seguro le daría fuertes golpes a su cuerpo-Lola dio la vuelta para salir. Lucy se le quedo mirando y luego a la prueba de embarazo. No se cuidó. Y Lori se descuidó, tenía que haber sido más atenta a su trabajo.

Agarro su cuchillo y siguió a su hermana a la puerta principal. Lisa y Lana no estaban despiertas o andaban deambulando por otra parte. Miro la puerta de la genio, posiblemente estaba metida en sus experimentos. Le restó importancia y bajo las escaleras para salir junto a su hermana. Vieron como la noche estaba en un punto bueno. Iba a ser un momento inolvidable. Se alejaron por las calles del vecindario rumbo a la estación de policías.

En la ventana de la sala se podía ver a un ser con forma de hombre que brillaba en azul. Estaba completamente hecho de energía, y lo que parecía su rostro tenía dos ojos azules que le daban una expresión seria y no tenía boca. Miro las escaleras y poco a poco las subió para luego fijarse en cada puerta. Solo podía sentir dos energías humanas. Camino y abrió una de las puertas, noto a una mujer gorda acostada en una cama. Pero no tenía signos vitales. Su cuerpo tenía muchos agujeros hechos al parecer por un objeto pulsante. Cerró la puerta y paso a la siguiente.

La abrió y miro que estaba una chica con vestido verde claro. Esta estaba colgada del techo con una soga en su cuello. Miro abajo y encontró muchas pastillas. Levanto uno de sus brazos y estas comenzaron a flotar hasta llegar a él. Leyó el título y busco en la red que significaba cada ingrediente que lo componía.

-Informacion encontrada, pastillas para abortar-Miro el estómago de la chica y sintió un pequeño ser adentro.- Buscando informacion, bebes, descendientes de los humanos, para garantizar la permanencia de la humanidad. Conclusión, tres semanas de su creación-

Salió de la habitación y fue donde sentía las dos energías vivientes. Desapareció y entro al sistema de la laptop. Y empezó a buscar algo de informacion. Hayo cosas sin sentido que no aparecía en internet. Tomo forma física y miro a las dos niñas dormidas. Lisa estaba sosteniendo un arma con un líquido rojo mientras dormía en su silla. Lana por otra parte seguía acostada en la cama. Se fijó en el líquido rojo y con cuidado se lo quito de las manos. Analizo su componente y hayo una conclusión incompleta.

-Peligro tecno bilógico, componente concuerdan con archivos encontrados en la laptop ¿Qué es esto? Buscando más informacion-Siguió explorando la laptop pero solo poseía un nombre "Proyecto Omni"- No hay mucha informacion como en el internet. Esta limitada ¿No entiendo? Este proyecto tiene poca base para hacerse, ¿Cuál es su objetivo? El disco duro presenta indicios de haber sido borrado-Miro a Lisa.- Ella sabe algo de todo lo que está pasando-

Notó el CD con el nombre de "Los Verdaderos Loud" Lo levito y lo analizo para luego meterlo dentro de su cuerpo. Vio toda la informacion que poseía. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.- Los Loud son errores de la vida, abominaciones sin sentido de existir, todos menos cuatro de ellos-Saco el CD y lo regreso a su lugar.

-Objetivos encontrados, debo evitar que sigan haciendo sus errores. Seres con poca capacidad de sentir amor ¿Así son todos los humanos?-Miro a Lana- No, no todos tienen la misma capacidad, la mayoría son errores de la vida, ¿Por qué existen si tienen tantos defectos? ¿Qué los hace sobrevivir? ¿Es por su forma de vivir?, No, es algo más-

Miro con atención la pistola con el líquido. Se la metió en su organismo energético y lo que encontró fue ¿Sus mismos componentes? Se lo saco y miro nuevamente el líquido. Noto como Lana se movía, rápidamente desapareció y dejo el objeto a un lado de Lisa. Lana despertó y miro a su hermana.

-Qué raro, pensé escuchar una voz-Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a despertar a su hermana.-Lisa, despierta- La genio abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor confundida, para luego mirar a Lana.

-Me quede dormida, eso me pasa por trabajar mucho, ¿Estas lista?- Agarro el CD y lo metió en la laptop- Lo que veras es muy fuerte y espero que con la enseñanzas anteriores te des cuenta de lo que ocurre. Será difícil creer esto, pero descubrirás lo que los Loud ocultan en lo más profundo de sus genes-

-No me importa, nada importa, creí que el mundo era hermoso pero lo que me hiciste ver, es lo más repugnante que he visto en esta asquerosa vida-Lana le empezaba a doler la cabeza. En definitiva ya no podía ver a las personas como antes- ¿Qué es? ¿Más videos sexuales? Porque no quiero seguir viendo eso- Su mente se expandió y se dio cuenta que las personas, son inmundas y con una vida llena de cosas asquerosas y extrañas.

Lisa notaba como la niña llegaba a su propia conclusión, la humanidad era una raza problemática. Pero ella supo sobresalir de lo más extraño de ella.-Bien, ya has progresado hermana, eres un caso especial en todo esto-Lana simplemente le gruño. Le pareció extraño pero tomando en cuenta que viene de procesar una nueva informacion demasiado para su débil mente. Todo era posible.

-Comencemos-Busco el archivo y abrió los videos que tenía guardado. Se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

* * *

 **Bien, las cosas se ponen raras desde ahora. Si señores, las hermanas ocultan algo y todo está guardado en ese CD. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, solo quise adelantar un poco más, para meterme en lleno con "Entre la oscuridad "esta historia tendrá un final que se va a conectar con mi otra historia. Agradezco a Alejix por hacer un dibujo en honor a mi otra historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Fuera de la casa.**

Lisa miraba atentamente los archivos que tenía el CD. Había muchos y no sabía con cual empezar. Cada uno tenía algo que Lana tenía que ver, era irónico que terminara explicando algo así a su hermana mayor. "La charla "no era un asunto de su incumbencia. Pero amerita su atención. Ahora se encontraba en un momento inesperado. Si le dieran escoger de ir a otra parte y comenzar de nuevo lo elegiría sin dudar. La humanidad era una especie tonta y muy descuidada. Ella era una humana, pero su mente estaba más allá de cualquier tontería común de los demás.

-Lisa respóndeme esto ¿En verdad los adultos hacen eso para tener hijos? ¿Duele?-Lana la miro sin quitar su mirada seria.- Es repugnante y no creo que lo llegue hacer, ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Le gusta? ¿Y que tiene que ver con nuestras hermanas?-

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Lisa le iba a doler la cabeza por tanta palabrería. Por esa razón le enseño los videos para ahorrarse las preguntas incomodas. Su hermana trataba de entender mejor la situación. No la consideraba una niña tonta, a su manera tenia cualidades muy interesantes. Lincoln y ella comparten algo que sus otras hermanas no tienen. Ni siquiera Leni. Esta última lo tenía pero se le fue quitado hace mucho. Por culpa de su hermana mayor. Aunque le sorprendía la actitud de su hermana, estaba seria, sus ojos mostraban cansancio y signos de haber llorado. Era comprensible se enteró de la muerte de Lincoln de la peor manera.

-Respóndeme Lisa ¿Por qué lo hacen? Las personas matan por placer ¿Verdad?-La voz de su hermana se escuchaba rencorosa. Algo fuera de común en ella.- Si es así, ¿Nuestras hermanas lo hicieron porque le gustaba?, me dan asco-Lana tenía un rostro sin emoción alguna.

Se acomodó los lentes y la miro directamente-Las cosas en el mundo estas llenas de desastres y errores que conlleva a las personas en cometer actos que para un niño de tu edad es inentendible, muchos de tu clase ven todo lindo y maravilloso pero a crecer se dan cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban-

-Entonces, ¿Me mostrarte esas cosas porque querías adelantar mi entendimiento? Eres un hermana pésima-Lana le sonrió de una manera extraña- Pero de cierta forma te agradezco, nunca espere que el mundo fuera tan horrible. Lincoln murió por nuestra culpa y yo pensaba en jugar, que descarada soy-Miro sin animo el monitor. Estaban algunos videos y cada uno tenía el nombre de alguna de sus hermanas.

La genio agarro el mouse y comenzó a taclear alguno de ellos. El primero que coloco era un donde salía Lori. Esta estaba parada contra la pared de algún lugar. Mientras veía su teléfono. Estaba en alguna clase de callejón, al lado de ella estaba una puerta. Lana se quedó viendo sin entender nada. No veía algo fuera de lo común. Hasta que vio la puerta abrirse y de ahí salió un hombre gordo que tenía la apariencia de ser rico. Tenía joyas y anillos de oro. El hombre se veía muy feliz y saco de su bolsillo una gran cantidad de dinero. Se lo dio a Lori y se fue del lugar. Su hermana contaba el dinero y miraba a la puerta como esperando a alguien más.

-Este video lo grabe por medio de unos pequeños robot espías que cree, el objetivo era seguir a nuestras hermanas y saber que hacían fuera de nuestro recinto familiar-Lisa miro a Lana y su expresión mostraba confusión- Espera y ya verás lo que hablo, hay cosas que nuestras hermanas nos ocultan y a partir de esa investigación saque mi teoría porque dejaron a Lincoln morir-

-¿Dejarlo morir? ¿Por qué querían eso?-Lana la miro molesta. No tenía sentido, había visto muchas veces que sus hermanas mayores trataban bien a Lincoln, ¿Por qué lo odiarían ahora? ¿Qué les hizo para merecer tal maltrato?

Lisa dio un pesado suspiro. Su hermana aun no veía la realidad, las acciones de su familia fueron guiadas por varios factores que se mezclaron para crear una abominación. ¿Quiénes tenían la culpa? Sus padres obviamente, si tan solo se hubieran limitado en tener un solo hijo estuvieran más pendiente de él. La ignorancia, conveniencia y odio fueron unas de las causas que llevaron a los hechos presentes.

-Solo mira hermana y entenderás todo, ¿Sabes porque nos reunimos cuando no estabas?-La rubia negó con la cabeza. Eso lo escucho antes, algo hicieron en esa reunión que termino marcando el fin de su hermano- Sencillamente por tu ignorancia y bondad que tienes, eres muy…. ¿Cómo se dice? Sentimental y muy apegada a Lincoln, fue la razón que ninguna te quiso en la reunión-

-¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Qué les hizo odiar a Lincoln para desearle la muerte? ¡Eso no está bien Lisa, somos familia y nos debemos amar! ¡No es justo! ¡No debía morir, solo debió ser un juego y luego volveríamos hacer como antes!-Lana comenzó a llorar, pero sus llantos fueron callados por unas risas que venían de su hermana. Lisa se reía de una manera rara y muy escalofriante. Era la primera vez que la veía así. Sintió miedo y a la vez ira por su reacción. Apretó los puños estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella y golpearla. Sentía nuevamente esa necesidad extraña.

-¿Volver hacer como antes? ¡Por favor Lana! ¡¿Acaso no aprendiste nada?!-Lisa le grito, sus ojos mostraban mucho odio a través de esos lentes. Retrocedió unos pasos, en verdad su hermana la estaba asustando.-¡Nada era bueno antes Lana! ¡¿Crees que todo era normal antes que pasara lo de la mala suerte?! ¡Temo decirte que no mocosa atontada y voluble!-Señalo la laptop.- ¡Ve lo que hacen nuestras hermanas desde hace mucho, y sí, mucho antes desde el traje de ardilla!-

El video mostraba como una chica completamente desnuda salía por la puerta. Lana abrió los ojos. Cabello rubio claro muy lindo. Era Leni. Su hermana mayor estaba desnuda dentro de un callejón. Su mente trataba de entender lo que veía. Lori parecía que le estaba gritando y la abofeteo. Leni solo lloraba y se abrazaba a sí misma. Le grito a Lori y estaba le dio un puñetazo. Tumbándola en el piso. Pero no termino ahí, su hermana la empezó a patear hasta ver como sangraba. Lori se reía como una loca. Al parecer le gustaba.

La rubia paró y dejo a Leni llorando en el suelo. Le dolió el corazón cuando notaba las gotas de sangre bajar al suelo. En eso Lori sonrió y de repente apareció otro hombre, esta hablo un poco con él para luego señalar a Leni, esta se levantó poco a poco y le sonrió también al hombre. El sujeto la agarró del brazo y abrió la misma puerta para luego entrar con ella. Lori miro por un momento la puerta para luego volverse a ver su teléfono.

-Es claro que ya sabes lo que ambas hacían ¿Verdad Lana? Es muy obvio, si la policía tuviera esto, nuestras hermanas pasarían un largo tiempo en prisión-Soltó un pequeña risa- Es curioso como ocurren las cosas, Lori era el ejemplo a seguir, no me extraña que nuestras otras hermanas tomaran un mal camino-

Movió el mouse y apareció una página con título "Chicas jóvenes y dispuestas a todo" Lana se sorprendió a mirar fotos de su hermana Leni con vestidos y trajes muy reveladores mientras hacía poses sexuales. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se…. Se estaba prostituyendo. ¿Cómo era posible? No dudaba de la poca inteligencia de su hermana, pero era buena para hacer algo así. El mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas y esto estaba más allá de lo que pensaba de ella. Leyó referente a eso, una mujer vende su cuerpo por dinero. Era horrible, nadie podía tener tal gusto. Menos alguien como Leni.

Era por obvias razones, su hermana era muy tonta para entender dónde estaba parada, al menos eso creía. Fue engañada por su inocencia.

-Leni posee muchos problemas, pero no es su culpa, ella igual que tú, tienen esa amabilidad hacia cualquier cosa. Lo que vez aquí no fue publicado por ella sino por Lori. Si, nuestra hermana mayor promocionaba a Leni a los hombres con mucho dinero y Leni por ser….. Bueno Leni, fue fácilmente manipulable-Lisa quito la página y volvió al menú principal. Donde estaban los otros videos. Miro a Lana que tenía una cara confundida y con ganas de llorar.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué nuestros padres no se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían? Debieron no sé, regañarlas-Lana la miro con ojos llenos de ira- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Lincoln?-

-¡Lana entiende que ellos estaban en todo esto!-La afirmación de su hermana la dejo helada. ¿Sus padres lo sabían? Pero ¿Por qué dejarían a Lori Y Leni hacer algo tan horrible?

Lisa frunció el ceño, se lo esperaba, sus padres eran buenos con ellas por una sencilla razón. Era muy pequeña y apenas daba para algo. Actuaban de una forma cariñosa para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Lo sabía muy bien. Descubrió sus mañas cuando investigo a fondo sus ingresos. ¿De dónde salía el dinero que sustentaba la casa? Eso la sabia, de sus propias hermanas. Los descarados que tenían como padres, le daban una labor a cada hermana, y hasta ella estaba ahí. Pero nunca llego hacer algo grave. Por la razón que sus padres estaban tan felices por las demás que nunca les importo ver sus actividades al fondo. No sabían lo que era capaz de hacer y lo agradecía, si se enteraban de los artefactos que creo, les hubiera facilitado aún más su vida.

-Igual que nuestras hermanas, Papi y mami, como te gusta decirles, tiene un lado más oscuro y perverso, que comenzó cuando llegaron a la hija número cinco- Abrió el otro video y este se podía ver a Luna a las fueras de un club. Se estaba besando con unos de los guardias para luego entrar al lugar. El robot que la vigilaba la siguió hasta adentro y vio cómo su hermana bebía y bebía. Hasta vomitarse, después de eso salió junto a unas mujeres, las manoseaba y las besaba sin parar.

A llegar a una parte más oscura del lugar, empezó a golpearlas. Las tumbo en el suelo y empezó a quitarles su ropa. Dejándolas desnudas, saco un cuchillo y comenzó a puñaléalas en todas partes. A terminar ambas mujeres quedaron sin vida completamente desnudas. Luna busco entre los bolsillos de los pantalones que les quito y saco varios objetos como el teléfono, billetera y una gran cantidad de dinero. Y no termino ahí. Luna miro los cuerpos y se agacho para seguir tocándolos y besándolos. Lana le dio asco y dejo de mirar la pantalla.

Su hermana mato a unas personas. Y seguía manoseando sus cuerpos después de muertas ¿Qué le pasaba? Eso era enfermizo y muy asqueroso. Sentía las ganas de vomitar.

-Muy interesante ¿No? Esas mujeres fueron de las primeras en morir en manos de ella. La policía increíblemente aún no ha dado con nada, es sospechoso y creo saber porque-Miro a su hermana, al parecer iba a sacar todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Suspiró, a este paso se volvería un manejo de nervios. Era cierto que cuando lo vio más o menos sintió lo mismo.

Le parecía increíble como sus hermanas ocultaban ese lado oscuro muy en el fondo, a tal punto que engañaba a cualquiera que las viera. Se imaginaba la cara de sus amigos a enterarse de semejantes atrocidades. Aunque había la posibilidad que también lo sabían. Era posible pero no sabía cuántos conocían estos secretos. Pensándolo bien, Leni pudo pagar el silencio de los varones y no sabía cómo Luan lo hacía con los pequeños.

-Ya no puedo más Lisa. Nuestros padres no pueden estar bien con esto, ellos….. Ellos son buenos-Lana se ganó otra risa de su hermana- Esto no puede ser real, ellas no pueden matar a alguien así nada más y no ser castigadas-

-¿No ser castigadas? Lana hasta Lola ha hecho cosas horribles a tus espaldas y lo oculta tras esas sonrisas de hermana gemela que te da. Ella se tomó muy bien lo que hacían las mayores e incluso menciono que seguiría su ejemplo y ahora lo hace eficazmente-

Lana tenía un manojo de nervios. Lola no podía ser igual a sus hermanas, ella la conocía muy bien, crecieron juntas por seis años, no era posible que fuera así de mala. Era su hermana gemela, no se guardaban secretos tan graves. Se contaban todo y peleaban de vez en cuando, bueno de hecho varias veces, pero nunca pensó que pudiera hacer algo malo a ella y ni siquiera a Lincoln u otra persona. Si, ella a veces daba miedo pero tenía una buena actitud la gran mayoría de las veces. ¿Qué hace a escondidas? No quería saberlo. Lisa coloco otro video y miro como Lana trataba de no verlo.

-Tienes que mirar Lana y entenderás todo, estamos en una situación crítica y es cuestión de tiempo que nos encuentren-Lisa observo el video de Luan. La pequeña rubia no entendió lo que quiso decir que las iban a encontrar, estaba asustada y muy confundida. Trago saliva y alzo la mirada para observar a Luan que estaba en una fiesta entreteniendo a los niños. Estaba con su traje de payaso mientras hacía unos malabares. Todo era normal, los niños riendo de sus chistes y de su actuación con el monociclo.

Puso una pequeña sonrisa. Su hermana tenía unas habilidades muy buenas, y sus chistes… no eran tan buenos, pero de vez en cuando decía uno que la hacía reír. Recordó las veces que entraba a su habitación para probar sus actos. Y cuando se sentía triste ella la reconfortaba, haciéndola reír con sus ridiculeces. Era una buena hermana y no creía que hiciera algo malo. Luan termino de hacer su acto y fue a descansar. Miro como hablaba con la madre del cumpleañero. Y se metía a su casa.

El robot se movió para seguirla, rápidamente la ubico. Camina por el pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a una puerta. Luan entro y la cerro, pero el pequeño mecanismo se movió debajo de la puerta, le pareció increíble lo ágil que era ese robot. ¿Cuándo los construyo? Miro luego una habitación de color verde y se dio cuenta que era el baño. Al parecer le dio ganas de ir, bueno eso no era nada malo. La cámara se dirigió a un punto específico más bien a la ventana del baño. Y lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta. Ahí estaba Luan, pero no tenía la parte de abajo de su traje. Estaba ¿Tocándose entre sus piernas? La chica miraba por la ventana y su cara mostraba una expresión de placer.

Sus movimientos eran más rápidos hasta que un líquido salió de ella, estaba muy sudada. Y de repente comenzó reír. Lana estaba sorprendida y asqueada. Esa Luan se comportaba extraño. Se dio cuenta lo que hacía ya lo había visto en las páginas que le mostro Lisa. Se estaba complaciendo así misma. Pero ¿Por qué? Lisa cambio a otro video y estaba vez estaba Luan detrás del teatro mientras hacia lo mismo, pero esta vez miraba a un grupo de niños jugando al escondite. Dio una mueca de asco, entonces Luan estaba haciendo eso porque.

-Esto no es nada, Luan ha hecho otras cosas que solo mirar y tocarse. Solo imagínate una fiesta de niños de once años, Luan aprovecho ese tiempo para enseñarles una que otra cosa referente al sexo, ¿Lo quieres ver?-Lisa le sonrió de una manera picara. Lana negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ya había entendido lo que ocultaba Luan. Le dio enojo y asco las veces que la acaricio con la misma mano que usaba para satisfacerse.

-¡No, no quiero ver más Lisa! ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Lucy vendiendo su cuerpo o Lola?-Lana tembló en pensar en eso. Lola no podía rebajarse hacer algo así, era un niña muy caprichosa y altanera pero nunca se dejaría tocar de esa forma.

-Las acciones de nuestras hermanas, son debidos a unos trastornos mentales con la que fueron inculcadas, hicieron todo eso, porque querían y no por obligación, bueno la mayor parte fue por gusto pero la recompensa que tenían era lo suficiente para alegrar a las unidades paternas-

-¡Eso no tiene sentido Lisa! ¡Mamá y papá no las obligarían en hacer eso! ¡Ellas están en un error, posiblemente lo hacen porque están confundidas!-Lana noto la expresión de odio de su hermana. Lisa rodo los ojos y le mostro otro video, donde Lynn golpeaba con un bate a una niña pequeña, Lana abrió los ojos, noto que la niña más o menos tenía su edad. Esta gritaba pero Lynn aceleraba los golpes. Hasta que uno de ellos fue suficiente para reventarle la cabeza. La castaña paro y miro a su alrededor como si buscara algo. Salió corriendo dejando el cuerpo de la niña desangrándose y sin vida en el piso. Otro video mostraba a Lynn, metida en unos arbustos, y era extraño. Tenía una máscara negra que le cubría completamente su rostro. Y un traje negro. Le parecía un ninja. Estaba al parecer en el frente de una casa, en eso una señora muy vieja apareció y entro a la casa.

Lynn rápidamente patio la puerta y entro. El robot se movió y presencio lo ocurrido. La misma señora era golpeada en la cabeza por su hermana. Cada golpe soltaba una cantidad exagerada de sangre. Después de dejar el cuerpo inmóvil de la señora, Lynn saco de su cartera, joyas y unas bolsas de dinero. Para salir corriendo de la casa.

Iba a decir algo, pero Lisa cambio a otro video donde Lynn parecía estar dentro de un auto junto a un hombre. Este traía puesto un traje deportivo. Lynn se veía sonriente para luego bajar la cabeza a la cintura del hombre. El sujeto mostraba un rostro de placer. Pero si fuera poco de repente su cabeza fue atravesada por una bala, que lo dejo muerto en el acto. La parte del frente fue cubierta de la sangre del sujeto y luego se pudo ver a Lynn saliendo por la puerta de co-piloto mientras sostenía un arma. Paso su mano por su boca. Estaba cubierta de sangre y parecía feliz.

-¡Ya basta!-grito y se lanzó rápidamente a la cama. No podía ver más, no era posible, eran mentiras. Esto eran trucos hechos por Lisa. Sus hermanas eran….. Unos monstruos, pero ¿Que tenía que ver con lo que le paso a Lincoln? Nada tenía sentido ahora. Su cabeza le comenzó a doler y sus ojos le picaban.

-Los crímenes de Lucy y Lola son menos graves, pero aun así son muy trágicos-

-¡No lo quiero saber, ya cállate! ¡Eres una mentirosa!-Lana grito sin mirarla.

-¿Enserio? Te preguntas lo que le paso en realidad a tu rana mascota-Esto la hizo reaccionar y la miro con un solo ojo- Lola la enteró eso es cierto pero ¿sabes quién la mato?-Lana no dijo nada recordó la vez que vio a Lola con la pala, pero nunca quiso preguntarle. Lisa le sonrió malignamente y puso otro video donde veía a Lucy en el medio del bosque con un cuchillo en la mano. Estaba comiendo algo, pero ¿Qué era? Medio alzo la cabeza para mirar mejor y noto los cuerpos de uno conejos y aves. Incluso de perros. El aire de los pulmones se salió de golpe. Lucy metía porciones de la carne de los animales en su boca y comía con una gran sonrisa. No aguanto más y vomito en el piso. Llenando parte de el con el líquido repulsivo. Lisa miro con asco lo acontecido, pero lo dejo pasar por el simple hecho que ya sabía la reacción que iba a tener su hermana.

-La espécimen de negro, desarrollo algo llamado Canibalismo, al parecer con la intención de hacerse sentir como uno de sus monstruos preferidos. Tengo videos donde vomita pero al momento se acostumbra. No sé cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo esto, pero aun no empieza con alguna persona- Lisa una vez escucho los gruñidos que venían de los ductos de ventilación, sabía que era Lucy, Sentía esos ojos bajo de ese cabello, cada vez que se pasaba por su habitación.

Era un animal que buscaba a su presa, ¿Por qué actuaba así? Nunca trato de preguntarle, pero sabía que tenía que vigilar los ductos y por esa razón activaba en sistema de defensa de su habitación, no solo por ella sino por Lily. Muchas veces Lucy la cargaba, aunque no sabía cómo aguantaba las ganas de morder algunos de ellos. Podría deberse porque era joven e inexperta. Pero si le daban tiempo donde su adicción empeoraría posiblemente termine matando a un espécimen más grande. Sus padres tal vez lo sabían, ¿Qué beneficios traería para la casa? Ella lo descubrió cuando casualmente decidió investigar las carnes que le daban de comer. Y supo que sus unidades paternas le sacaron provecho. Las carnes eran de muchos animales. No solo la que vendían en las carnicerías. Sino de perro, gato, aves, conejos y otros más.

Su estómago le dolió esa vez. Descubrir algo así era fatal. Y entendía porque dejaban a Lana conservar todos esos animales. Se alimentaban con ellos.

Lana miraba las imágenes de Lucy saboreando la carne de los animales. Sintió una ira insaciable, quería hacerla pagar. Quería usar ese mismo cuchillo y clavárselo hasta lo más hondo de su cuerpo. Esto era distinto, sus hermanas si era unos monstruos. Y sus padres lo sabían. Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia Lisa. Esta la miraba con intriga. La genio se sorprendió por los ojos muertos que poseía Lana. Algo que no esperaba.

-¿Qué hizo Lola?-Su voz era fría, le provoco un breve escalofrió. Algo le pasaba a la niña. ¿Ira? ¿Odio? ¿Deseos de venganza? Habían muchas opciones y cada una no era prometedora.-¡Enséñame maldita!-El grito recorrió su cuerpo como un bala. Apretó el botón del mouse y mostro el último video. Lana clavo sus ojos en el monitor. Su cabeza le dolía y su nariz le empezar arder. Lola estaba bien arreglada parecía estar en unos de sus certámenes de belleza. Traía consigo un pequeño frasco que lo vertió en unas botellas de agua. Para luego alejarse.

Espero parada hasta que llegaron unas niñas de su misma edad. Estas empezaron a beber el agua. Para luego salir nuevamente. La escena paso en donde se veían a todas las concursantes esperando la decisión de los jueces, pero de repente todas menos Lola comenzaron a vomitar sangre. Un gran escándalo se desato cuando las niñas convulsionaban en el piso. Votando más sangre, hasta que dejaron de moverse. Lola comenzó a llorar pero reconocía esa forma de llorar de su hermana. Estaba fingiendo.

-Recuerdo el día que Lola me pidió ese veneno, no lo malinterpretes, no sabía para que lo usaría, me dijo para eliminar unas plagas. Y por lo visto le hayo un mal uso. ¿Sabes lo que dijo la policía? Que todo fue por agua contaminada. Es ridículo y supe desde entonces que hay alguien dentro de los cuerpos de seguridad que oculta todas estas atrocidades de nuestra familia-Lisa noto como Lana caminaba hacia la puerta.- Es duro lo sé, pero así es nuestra familia-

-¿Por qué Lisa? ¿Por qué lo hacen?-Pregunto parada frente a la puerta sin mirarla. Su voz se escuchaba quebrada- ¿Y porque le hicieron eso a Lincoln?-

Suspiro, en verdad era difícil explicarle algo.- ¿Has escuchado que el mal no nace pero si se hace?-La rubia desvió poco a poco la mirada hacia ella. Lisa sintió algo muy diferente en eso ojos. Su nariz empezaba a gotear sangre. Hizo una mueca, algo andaba mal. Miro de reojo la pistola con el líquido rojo. Aun no decidía a quien aplicarle el suero Omni.- Los Loud son malos, son una familia de psicópatas, nuestras hermanas no nacieron así pero a nuestros padres le valió verga todo esto. Descubrí como le enseñaban estas cosas, ¿sabes cuáles eran los trabajos de nuestros padres antes de conocerse?-

Lana apenas sabía que su madre trabajaba como guardia de paradas.

-Nuestra madre era una prostituta antes de cambiar a un trabajo más decente. Y papá era un ladrón mediocre. Ambos formaron una familia por poca cosa. ¿Por qué crees que tuvieron muchos hijos?, la mujer no podía quitarse sus viejas mañas y no solo eso, ella es la principal causa que la policía no da con todos. Digamos que complace al mando más alto de las autoridades-Lisa agarró la pistola con el líquido rojo y lo miro fijamente- Los genes de los Loud, está lleno de pecados y de maldad. No me extraña como nuestras hermanas desarrollaron hábitos tan enfermizos-

Lana escuchaba la explicación de su hermana. El amor y respeto que sentía hacia sus padres se había perdido. Quería decir que era mentira pero vio lo suficiente para entender que era verdad. Si era así, ¿Por qué dejaron morir a Lincoln? Se tocó la cabeza, los dolores aumentaban más. ¿Qué le pasaba? Su corazón no paraba de palpitar. Estaba sintiendo algo diferente.

-Y si hablamos de Lincoln, es más complejo. Las unidades paternas buscaban sacarle provecho a cada acción de todos nosotros, pero ahí está el detalle. Lincoln tenia algo que por así decirlo no les gustaba a nuestros padres-Lana la miro, sus ojos temblaban y su cuerpo parecía perder energía.-Era bueno, muy bueno, no sabían qué hacer con él. ¿Prostituirlo? ¿Venderlo? Incluso matarlo. No le hallaban algo útil, es decir era un bueno para nada. Esa era la razón por la que nuestras hermanas le empezaron a ganar odio. Pero no podían hacerle algo, de cierta forma lo querían, y si, a veces nos metió en líos por los planes que hacía. Pero Lincoln tenía algo que alegraba a todas y eliminaba esas ansias negativas de nuestra familia-

No sabía que tenía su hermano. Lana lo conocía bien para decir que era un buen chico. Y lo era, su hermano era diferente a las demás, tenía algo que la hacía feliz y a sus hermanas también.

-Era el corazón de la familia, la oveja negra de los Loud, pero en este caso sería la oveja blanca-Soltó un risita-Era un Ángel entre Demonios, la actitud de Lincoln provocaba que fuera incapaz de dañarlo. Y de cierta forma calmaba la sed de sangre de todas, hasta la mía. Fue un gran dolor que ya no este, por eso hice lo posible para salvarlo. ¿Sabes por qué?-

La niña esperaba una declaración negativa. Le daba la razón que su hermano daba alegría a quien estuviera cerca. ¿Qué hizo cambiar el amor de una familia a tal desprecio? Lisa parecía triste por algo.

-Todo comenzó por el juego de Lynn, de cierta forma fue la primera de ser inmune a la esencia bondadosa de Lincoln. Me baso en hechos casi ficticios, pero a ver lo que hacían mis hermanas me hizo dar cuenta que todas corríamos peligro- Lisa estaba sacando todo de una superstición, pero era casi inexplicable la razón por la que sus padres empezaron a despreciarlo. Y todo empeoro cuando Lincoln fortaleció la idea de la mala suerte. Ella fue tan tonta para créele pero semanas después se dio cuenta de su error. Pero ya era tarde, su hermano estaba condenado.

-¿Y eso qué? No eran motivos para tratarlo así, pudimos hacer algo. Pero incluso tú te dejaste llevar por el traje-Lana la señalo pero Lisa respondió con otra risa. Sus dientes crujían de la rabia. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la genio. Su mirada estaba puesta en su cuello. Tenía ganas de morderla en ese lugar. Verla sangrar y soltando gran cantidad de sangre.

-Fue lo mejor, nuestros padres planeaban echarlo de la casa y se lo iban a dejar a una de nuestras hermanas. Precisamente a Lynn, por ser la primera en acusarlo de mala suerte. Ya lo habían sacado de la casa, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Iba a ocurrir después de ese último juego. Pero el traje lo salvo de alguna manera, y después ya sabes lo que paso. Se convirtió en un amuleto de la buena suerte-Lisa miro el líquido rojo- Sabia que el cuerpo de Lincoln iba a sucumbir. Así que trate todo para mantenerlo adentro del traje, y salvarlo de los instintos asesinos de las demás, ya muchas tenían la manera de hacerlo. Leni fue la única que no tenía esas intenciones-

-¡Lo dejaste morir! ¡si lo sabias! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste algo?-Lana le grito. La castaña la miro y le mostro la pistola.

-Esto es un suero que cree hace meses, lo que vez aquí es la tercera muestra. Ya utilice las otras dos, en selectivos especímenes, no lo tomes mal Lana. La muerte era la mejor opción para él, imagínate que hubiera pasado si alguna de ellas lo atacaba e incluso uno de nuestros padres-Le sonrió de manera maligna- ¿Quieres ver un video donde nuestra madre se masturba gritando su nombre? Incluso lo hace cuando papi lo hace con ella. Es una porquería de mujer, Lincoln merecía morir antes de vivir una vida peor. La mala suerte lo daño y a la vez lo salvo. Era un ignorante para saber lo que realmente era su familia tras esos rostros amables y lindos que nos daban desde pequeñas-

El corazón de Lana no aguantaba más. Las personas que amaba y que creía que eran buenas, eran…. Eran lo peor que pudo existir. Asesinas, pedófilas, ladronas y depravadas. Todas lo eran. Ahora entendía las palabras que Luna le decía a veces. "Eres Linda Lana" Sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo. O la vez que Lori le tomaba fotos según ella, para enseñarlas a sus amigos.

Y la vez que Luan estaba en su cama. Estaba algo desnuda y le dijo que se había quedado dormida. También la razón por la que algunos de sus animales se perdían. Si, había encontrado las repuestas de sus problemas. Lisa la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se escucharon ventanas rompiéndose, esto puso alerta a la genio. Había gritos que venían de abajo.

-¡Maldición nos encontraron, Lana escucha tenemos que irnos!-Lisa bajo de la silla y saco el CD, para luego mirar el arma. Lana por su parte se quedó mirando la puerta. Su nariz aun sangraba. Ahora su vida no tenía sentido, se merecían lo peor del mundo. No solo su familia todos lo merecía, el mundo estaba lleno de personas malas y egoístas que solo buscan placer. Lisa la zarandeaba para hacerla reaccionar. Uno de sus ojos la miro, no la podía oír, sus oídos por alguna razón no captaba la voz de Lisa.

Parecía alterada y miraba la puerta con algo de miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Lana sintió un gran dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y dos hombres encapuchados aparecieron. Desvió la mirada hacia ellos. No tenían camisa, ya que la usaban para tapar sus rostros. Sus bocas mostraban una gran sonrisa. Traían entre sus manos unas armas que no dudaron en apuntar hacia ellas. Así eran las personas, sádicas y sin corazón. ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Placer? ¿Dinero? ¿Venganza? Muchas opciones. Se dio cuenta de algo, que los humanos era un error y que alguien tenía que hacer algo contra ellos. ¿Pero quién?

-¡Lana cúbrete!-Lisa le grito pero antes de decir otra cosa. La rubia clavo sus dedos pulgares en sus lentes. Fue con tan fuerza que rompió los vidrios e hicieron contacto con sus ojos.-¡AAAAHHH! ¡Lana basta por favor!-El grito hizo que Lana enterara más sus pulgares hasta sentir dos esferas romperse. Los hombres parados en la puerta miraron con horror, como la niña enteraba los pulgares lo más hondo que podía. La niña pataleaba para zafarse, pero la rubia no paraba. Sus dedos pudieron sentir una parte carnosa en lo más profundo de la cabeza de su hermana.

-¡Muérete Lisa! ¡Muéranse todos!-Lana grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lisa soltó la pistola con el líquido rojo. Haciendo que cayera al suelo. Dejo de moverse, Lana lo notó y saco sus pulgares. La niña cayó al suelo. Donde solían estar sus ojos, había dos agujeros, que no paraban de sacar sangre. El cuerpo de Lisa daba algunos movimientos como una parte de una lagartija a morir.

Lana miraba seriamente el cuerpo, vio sus pulgares y noto residuos de lo que parecía ser el cerebro de su hermana. Comenzó a reír frenéticamente para luego mirar a los hombres.

-¡Soy como ustedes mami, papi! ¡Soy una asesina ahora! ¿Están orgullosos? ¡Sigamos con las matanzas!-Comenzó acercarse a los hombres-¡Lincoln era un escoria! ¿Verdad Lynn? ¡Daba mala suerte y por eso lo matamos!-Soltó otra carcajada. Los hombres sentían miedo de la forma que los miraba. Su nariz no paraba de sangrar y sus ojos mostraban una gran locura- ¡Seamos felices otra vez! ¡Vamos a jugar!-

Los hombres no dijeron nada, solo accionaron sus armas y le metieron varias balas en su pequeño cuerpo. Lana sentía dolores agudos en todo su cuerpo. Eran como recibir miles de golpes a la vez. Los tiros no paraban, destrozaron todo a su alrededor. Incluso dándole al cuerpo de Lisa. Pasaron unos segundos para que dejaran de disparar. La habitación quedo cubierta por la sangre de los cuerpos de ambas niñas. Ninguna podía ser reconocida por lo horrible que quedaron, pero el cuerpo de Lana tenía una gran sonrisa. Que hizo temblar a los hombres. Uno de ellos se acercó y le dio un fuerte pisotón para destrozar esa cara inmunda.

-Incendiemos la casa, los Loud criaron unos monstruos- El sujeto miro a su compañero para luego irse. En eso una luz azul aprecio y el mismo ser de energía se quedó mirando el trabajo de los hombres. Los cuerpos de las niñas yacían en suelo como una basura.

-La humanidad no tiene límites de crueldad, los niños se suponen que son lo más inocentes, pero la informacion es errónea, la humanidad merece la destrucción pero a la vez la salvación- Por la ventana de la habitación entro una botella llena de gasolina que se rompió arriba de la cama, provocando que se incendiara. Las llamas cubrieron todo rápidamente.

-Conclusión, los humanos son una raza impredecible y llena de errores que a la vez lo hacen únicos-El ser desapareció dejando que todo se destruyera.

Entre las llamas se podía ver la pistola llena con el líquido rojo. Esta fue recogida pon una mano desconocida. Esta le pertenecía a una mujer encapuchada que era rodeada por una energía azul. El fuego parecía no lastimarla.

-Mensaje a DPU, encontré un químico muy interesante-Le hablo a su muñeca, para luego ver el cuerpo de Lisa que era cubierto por las llamas. El de Lana también estaba siendo consumido. Gruño para luego desaparecer del lugar en una luz azul.

* * *

Henry miraba con atención el rostro de los padres del año. Lynn y Rita Loud. Dos personas despreciables y con una necesidad reproductora exagerada. No se imaginaba tener tantos hijos. Y mucho que menos niñas. Lynn señor lo miraba, tenía una parte de rostro enyesado. Ángela le dio muy fuerte en la mandíbula. Y no solo por atacarla, sino por el hecho que el animal le apretó los pechos. El nunca intentaría hacer algo así, ni mucho que menos con Ángela. Su cuerpo tembló. El hombre tenía suerte que la mujer no lo matara.

Y sobre Rita, bueno. El brazo derecho fracturado y unos dientes salidos. El hombre no podía hablar y Rita le daba una sonrisa maligna de vez en cuando. Esto le parecía raro. No se veían nerviosos ni asustados. En definitiva eran unos padres horribles.

-Señor Loud, ¿Cómo está? ¿Le gusto el trato que le hizo mi sexy compañera? Si quiere la traigo para que le dé un mejor servicio-Lo miro con una sonrisa burlona. El hombre gruño y le dio una mirada asesina.- Si, en definitiva se lo merece hombre, no sé qué clase de padres había sido para Lincoln, seguro llegaría ser un pervertido como usted-

Una risa vino de la señora Loud, la miro con una ceja alzada- ¿De qué se ríe?

-De lo patético que es, ¿Cree que nos asusta? Conozco los de su clase, se dan bien machos pero son uno malditos vestidos de azul, me lleve a muchos de ustedes a la cama, antes de tener hijos-Rita le sonrió arrogantemente. Henry se quedó impactado. ¿Admitía que se prostituía? Si es así, otro crimen a su informe. Pero ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Parecía confiada.- Usted piensa que nos tiene atados pero conocemos a personas muy importantes ¿sabe? Y seguro no les gustara que estemos aquí-

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos. Le estaba dando una informacion muy importante. ¿Amigos importantes? Al parecer tenían contactos en la ciudad.

-Bueno, ¿Piensa decirme quiénes son? Porque seguro les gustara acompañarlos-Ambos se rieron, al menos era lo que pensaba del señor Loud. Su boca hacía un ruido como una momia que trata de hablar en las películas. Rita Loud se apoyó en la mesa, mostrando su escote. Henry le pareció muy descarado que la mujer lo estuviera seduciendo con su esposo aquí. En vendad era una mujer extraña.

-Es muy atractivo, puedo darle un buen trato ahora mismo, o ¿prefiere a una de mis hijas? No se preocupe nadie lo sabrá, ellas están muy dispuestas en hacerlo y seguro saldrá ileso-Rita paso su lengua por sus labios. Esa mujer estaba loca, no solo se ofrecía ella sino a sus hijas. ¿Qué clase de crianza les dio? Ese chico tuvo suerte de morirse antes que esta depravada intentara algo. Lynn Sr lo veía con ojos impacientes. Ya sabía lo que intentaban.

-No me engaña mujerzuela, su hijo se murió y usted prefiere tener sexo, por favor, ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Un locos salidos de un manicomio?, porque no solo sus hijas lo estás, por lo visto siguieron su ejemplo-Henry vio lo suficiente, para entender que los Loud estaban mal de la cabeza. Sus hijas presentaron graves trastornos y Lynn Jr. garantizó que alguien más había sufrido por parte de ellos.

-Somos buenos padres y amamos a nuestras hijas, pero como la buena madre que soy, este lugar no es acto para mis bebes, por eso no quiero que estén aquí-Rita miro la puerta donde se podía notar una sombra en la ventana- ¿Qué dice? ¿Nos deja ir a cambio de un trabajito con la boca?-

La puerta se abrió y un hombre gordo con traje marrón entro con el ceño fruncido. Henry volteo, se sorprendió en ver a su jefe. Se levantó de su silla. El hombre no se veía muy contento.

-Hola Jack, ¿Qué sucede?-Lo saludo con una sonrisa pero el hombre gruño.- Estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo, ¿Pasa algo malo?- El hombre no era de la clase paciente, pero su rostro mostraba que estaba furioso.

-¡Henry ya no te quiero en este caso, igual que a Ángela te quiero fuera! ¡Vete de aquí, yo personalmente me encargare de estos bastardos!-Jack paso a su lado y se sentó para ver a la pareja que por alguna extraña razón se veían ¿Felices? Henry le pareció raro. Pero conocía bien a Jack Robinson, el sujeto lleva aquí más de veinte años. Era muy respetado no solo por los policías hasta el mismo alcalde.

-Pero ya comenzaban hablar ¿Por qué me saca? No los golpee y ni siquiera intente algo indebido-Rita soltó una risita que lo hizo enojar, iba a decir algo pero su jefe lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué tanto miras? Ve si ya puso la marrana-Jack lo miraba con desprecio.

No le parecía rara la forma que le hablaba. El tipo era conocido por tener una actitud similar a la de Ángela. Ha visto discusiones entre esos dos y no terminaban bien, pero de cierta forma lo admiraba. Noto como Jack lo seguía mirando, le restó importancia y salió de la sala. Pero sin antes ver como Rita le guiñaba un ojo y le mandaba un beso de aire. Hizo una mueca y cerró la puerta. Sentía que algo andaba mal en las miradas de los Loud y la repentina llegada de su jefe. No era la primera vez que lo sacaba de un caso sin razón alguna. Otros detectives le pasaron lo mismo. Y al final todo salía bien.

-Aunque esta vez parecía más enojado-Miro la puerta y pudo escuchar unas risas. Reconocía la de Rita y la otra era de Jack.- ¿Qué sucede allá adentro?- Camino hacia otra sala, esperando que Jack le sacara la informacion a esos idiotas. Aun así algo le olía mal aquí y no era la estación. Volvió a mirar la puerta. Tuvo la tentación de acercarse y escuchar su conversación. En eso su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo saco y noto un mensaje muy raro.

-"La humanidad es un error, ahora lo sé, mi mente se ha expandido, nunca creí que tantas cosas horribles existieran entre todos, asco y repudio es lo que siento ahora. En especial sobre los Loud, pagaran caro escoria humana y los primeros en caer serán esas personas"-Henry quedo impactado por el mensaje. Alguien iba intentar matar a los Loud pero no entendía sobre lo de la humanidad. Se escuchaba raro. Busco el número y lo único que vio fueron X. esto lo confundió, no aparecía ni siquiera un numero ¿Qué significa esto? Iba apagar el teléfono pero otro mensaje le llego.

-"Sal de la estación Henry"-Abrió los ojos, era otra cosa rara pero de a vez de X era O. el teléfono volvió a sonar. Le llego otro mensaje- "Sal de la estación rápido, o si no morirás"- Esto le pareció una broma de mal gusto. Intento llamar a esos signos raros, a ver si alguien le contestaba. Hubo un pequeño repique, había intentado con el primero. La llamada cayó y escucho como si alguien respiraba en la otra línea.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?-La respiración seguía. Al parecer no lo entendió.

-Hola Henry, ¿Cómo estás? Por lo visto eres un buen hombre. Hazme un favor, quieres pasarme a los señores Loud quiero hablar con ellos-La voz se escuchaba como de una mujer, hombre y niños hablando al mismo tiempo.- Por favor, quiero hablar un momento con ellos, antes de matarlos lentamente. Es gracioso, vi cómo se te ofrecía esa zorra que tiene como hijas otras zorras-

-No sé quién seas, pero lo que me pides ya no está a mi cargo. Me pareces que tratas de llamar la atención, mira, los Loud son un asco y lo sé. Aunque andar por ahí mandando mensajes y amenazas de asesinato no es bien visto. Se serio o seria como quieras-Henry espero una respuesta pero el que estuviera en la otra línea parecía haberse ido.

-¡Pásame a esos bastardos maldito canalla, te matare a ti, a tu familia y a cualquier conocido!-El grito fue tan potente que el teléfono activo por si solo el alta voz. La amenaza del sujeto se escuchó por el pasillo hasta llegar a los oídos de los demás oficiales.

Henry apagó el teléfono. No se esperaba esa reacción, el tipo se escuchaba enojado. No sabía de quien se trataba. Pero tenía sus sospechas. Era el mismo que hablo con Ángela o era otro loco que odiaba a los Loud. Todo era posible en estos momentos. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear hasta apagarse. La estación quedo a oscuras. Encendió la luz del teléfono y busco a su alrededor.

Camino un poco hasta que su teléfono volvió a sonar. Se atrevió en mirar el mensaje y un escalofrió lo consumió.

-"Soy el Diablo y estoy en la estación de policía"-

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Las hermanas Loud de este mundo son un asco, hasta yo las odio y fui quien las creo. Me base en "Llamadas" para hacer algunas escenas, pero aquí no hay arrepentimiento. Los Loud son unos monstruos sin corazón. Lisa y Lana ya no están y eso que las coloque como protagonistas. Aunque algo puede pasar. Saludos y agradezco que sigan esta historia.**

 **Para serle sincero las Unloud harían picadillo a estas Loud. Por el hecho de ser monstruos y estas humanas, pero el nivel de crueldad más o menos estarían el mismo nivel. No iguales, solo un poco.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos. Tarde un poco con esta historia, pero he estado ocupado. Todavía no empiezan las matanzas de la familia Loud, pero será muy pronto. Esta realidad es la Tierra-1023 para que lo sepan. Aquí aparecerá un personaje que creo que conocen y odian, en varias realidades.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La Señal.**

Las calles estaban oscuras y sin ningún alma en los alrededores. Lucy y Lola transitaban por la temible oscuridad. De golpe todas las luces se apagaron, causando un ambiente tétrico que sacudió a ambas niñas. Más a Lola ya que Lucy le gustaba esta clase de momentos. La princesa sostenía con fuerza la navaja, no le gustaba la oscuridad, ni mucho que menos estando vagando por las calles con una caníbal sin remedio. Miro de reojo a su hermana y tenía una sonrisa incomoda. A Lucy le gustaba esto y conociéndola seguro se iría hacer sus necesidades.

-Que hermoso esta la ciudad. Una ocasión excelente para que las criaturas de la noche salgan hacer de las suyas-Lucy soltó una pequeña carcajada para mirar a su hermanita- ¿Qué te parece Lola? Es mejor para la dos. Esa policía no podrá verte mientras clavas esa navaja una y otra vez en sus enormes pechos-

-Sí, eso parece y tú mientras te las comes. Sé que por ahí sale mucha leche. Por lo menos te sabrá bien-Lola decidió mirar al frente los ojos de Lucy no se veían pero podía sentirlos en su cuerpo. Su hermana al parecer estaba concentrada en la mujer, pero debía estar alerta. No sabía que maña podría hacer. Como atacarla por la espalda.- ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Acaso estas impaciente? No puedo creer que estés tan emocionada en probar carne humana-Hizo una mueca de asco, en ver como Lucy parecía sacudirse mientras olfateaba el aire. Parecía una sombra por la oscuridad que las rodeaba, era difícil saber dónde estaba.

La gótica se volvió a reír pero esta vez muy fuerte. Se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar- Lo siento Lola, pero ya quiero llegar. ¡Estoy feliz!-La niña soltaba algunos gruñidos. Lola rodo los ojos por lo raro que se veía.- Estuve aguantando las ganas de matar alguna de ustedes. Quiero carne humana Lola, la quiero probar, quiero sentir su sabor en mi lengua y luego buscar más ¡Más y más!-Lucy le estaba dando un ataque. Se movía frenéticamente alarmando a la rubia. Esta saco su navaja y estaba a una sacudida para clavársela en el cuello.

-Relájate Lucy, por favor solo mírate pareces una loca. Aunque por obvias razones ya lo estás. Pero espera, ya podrás saborear cualquier carne que quieras-

-No sé si pueda aguantar tanto hermanita. Tengo ganas de comerte ahora mismo pero no puedo, porque eres una Loud-Lucy la miro con una media sonrisa- Y los Loud se cuidan entre si- Lola bajo la navaja. Por lo visto no tendría que usarla, aun.

-Por eso querías matar a Lincoln ¿No? Pero la basura se murió antes-

-No me lo recuerdes, tuvo por así decirlo suerte que no lo degollara antes, me da rabia que esos metiches se llevaran el cuerpo. Si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes, tendría la posibilidad de comer un pedazo- Miro al cielo y noto las estrellas brillar. Su ex hermano estaba posiblemente pudriéndose en el infierno por su mala suerte- Que se joda Lincoln, que se jodan todos por ser unos ignorantes. Los salvamos de él y nos la pagan llevándose a nuestra verdadera familia-Lola no negó lo dicho por la gótica. Era la pura verdad. Recordó como se veía su cuerpo, murió como un perro. Y eso que lo quería pero solo fue un estorbo que la limitaba, Ahora entendía la razón por la que le ocurrían cosas malas. Todo fue su culpa y nada más que su culpa ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta? Vivía con ellas y no notaron su mala suerte. Tal vez se debía por lo estruendoso que era su casa. Los Loud eran un caos en toda la definición de la palabra.

Se rio un poco para luego fijarse en su hermana mayor. Lucy quería a Lincoln pero su mera obsesión la tentaba en matarlo. Si no lo hizo antes fue por la misma razón que no la esté mordiendo arrancándole pedazos de su carne. ¿Amor de familia? ¿En serio era por eso? Si era así, debía llevarse bien con ella. Era completamente ridículo que algo tan "Innecesario" como la familia la mantuviera cuerda.

-Eres rara Lucy, muy rara para mi gusto. Lana por lo menos guarda un poco de amor hacia él, me parece patético, es la única que no tiene nuestro don-Lola frunció el ceño. Su hermana gemela era eso, una niña común. Aquella que solo le importa jugar y nada más- Me aborrece que sea mi hermana, tengo que domesticarla. Será sencillo, solo tengo que quebrarla y luego hará todo lo que quiera-

Lucy ladeo un poco su cabeza- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Es muy inocente para entender lo que está a su alrededor. Aun cree que Lincoln esta enfermo, la pobre mosquita muerta sigue viviendo en su mundo de fantasías- Lana era otro posible estorbo, sus padres trataban de hallarle un buen uso. Lori sugirió prostituirla, pero su madre no estaba de acuerdo porque aún era muy joven para eso. Podrían romper su intimidad esos enfermos.

-Ja, no entiendes Lucy, hay una forma de quitarle lo infantil ¿Qué es lo más preciado que tiene una niña?-Lola pregunto con una sonrisa maligna. Su hermana negó con la cabeza- Su virginidad y conozco a un chico que se la quitara sin problemas. Me la quito a mí y fue una experiencia muy relajante- Soltó otra risa que confundió a Lucy. Se puso a pensar en quien podría ser hasta que se le vino a la mente un puberto millonario. Si mal no recordaba tenia comprado casi toda la ciudad.

-Te refieres al hijo de los Labrant ¿Verdad? Aquel que conociste en uno de tus concursos ¿No?-Lucy miro la sonrisa pícara de su hermana. Todos conocían a la familia rica y matona de Royal Woods, no era buena idea que se metieran con ellos. Los crímenes de su familia fueron tapadas gracias a ellos pero solo si el niñato disfrutaba de tratos íntimos por parte de sus hermanas y de su propia madre. Nunca la toco a ella por la sencilla razón que no le parecía atractiva, la poca cosa de hombre.

-Es bueno que mamá sea amigo de su padre, pero sus favores cuesta mucho-Lola gruño para luego sonreírle.

-Cuando era una prostituta iba mucho a la mansión, ambos formaron una amistad entre sexo y dinero. Me parece increíble que la dejara casarse con nuestro patético padre, como son, lo hubieran matado-Lola miro al piso y noto unos ¿Teléfonos? Recogió uno de ellos y lo miro de cerca. Estaban encendidos pero la pantalla estaba en blanco.- Que raro, pero puedo pedirle a mi novio que los arregle, se puede vender en el mercado negro o uno de esos niñatos desesperados en tener un teléfono, me sorprende que dejen tirados un objeto así en la calle- Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Recordó el día que el chico se le acerco tras vestidores. Dándole una sonrisa encantadora. No sabía quién era hasta después que le conto que sus padres se conocían. En ese momento estaba enojada por haber perdido por la otra niña. Ya planeaba como vengarse pero Labrant ya le habida dado a entender que estaba en eso.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que el chico pidió tener sexo con ella a cambio de vengarse. No dudo y en esa noche se entregó a él. Se sintió tan bien después de hacerlo que el millonario asedio en pagarle por sus servicios pero después de un mes. Lo hacía venirse tantas veces que le agarro cariño y la oficializo su novia. Sus padres no tuvieron problema y mucho que menos el suyo. Aunque tuvo que compartirlo con su hermanas para pagar la cuota. Un día pidió ver a Lana, pero su madre sedujo a su padre para que la guardara para después como un regalo especial. Eso fue hace tres meses, poco antes de la mala suerte.

-Lana tiene que aprender como es realmente la vida, y como su hermana gemela debo darle ese empujón ¿No crees Lucy?-Le mostro su finos y preciados dientes. Una alteración en su cuerpo no sería problema. Aunque el millonario le menciono que si llegaba a los quince y sus pechos no crecían le iba hacer unas mejoras.- Debimos traerla con nosotras, pero seguro está durmiendo como un bebé. Incluso sin Lily en la casa se comporta igual que ella-En eso recordó que su hermanita estaba en algún lado con las personas de protección al menor. Alegando que las condiciones de su familia no eran actas para Lily.

-Sigo pensando que tuvimos que pelear en ese momento que nos separaron. Aun me duele el agarre de esos policías, me apretaron muy fuerte-Lucy se agarró su muñeca. Cuando paso todo los policías arremetieron contra todas, quitándoles a Lily y hasta dándole golpes a las mayores. Quería sacar su bestia interior pero fue demasiado tarde- Las cosas se nos fueron de las mano tan rápido que nuestra mente mortal no supo reaccionar-

-Bla, Bla, Bla Lucy. Es lo único que te oigo decir. Debería llamar a Labrant para que obligue a la gente de luz para que alumbren la ciudad nuevamente-Saco un teléfono rosado que le regalo y marco un número. Se miraba las uñas mientras esperaba que contestara. Lucy la miraba esperando la decisión de su hermana. Le gustaba la oscuridad pero hasta ella no podía ver adónde iba. En eso noto algo raro al lado suyo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Camino dejando a Lola en lo suyo. La pequeña seguía esperando que la llamada cayera. Y de repente lo hizo.

-Alo, si soy yo cariño, ¿Me podrías explicar porque no hay luz en la ciudad?-Lola escuchaba con atención lo que el millonario le decía. Hizo una mueca y apretó el teléfono. Pudo escuchar un pequeño crujido de él.- ¡Eso no fue mi culpa estúpido, Lincoln se murió y ya!-Grito con fuerza.-¡Me imagino que tu lacayo ya está sacando a nuestros padres! ¿Verdad?- Esto no tenía sentido, ¿Qué quería decir que perdió contacto? Suspiro y volvió a sonreír- Bueno espero que logres solucionar todo y cuando estemos juntos te hare todo lo que quieres. Tengo ansias de probar a tu pequeño amiguito-Hablaba de una manera seductora. El chico al otro lado de la línea parecía gemir por las insinuaciones de la rosadita- Te importaría mandarme una de tus limosinas, porque estoy en medio de la calle con mi hermana-Podía escuchar los gritos del chico hacia su mayordomo. Le daba placer que le hiciera caso. Si quería tener hijos tenía que ganárselo, porque su hermosa figura no la perdería innecesariamente.- Excelente, además te informo querido que puedes buscar a Lana y hacer lo que quieras con ella, ya no tienes que esperar. Pero hazme un favor-Cambio su sonrisa por una malvada- ¡Dale tan duro que le revientes todo su interior. Hazla gritar y llama a cualquier depravado que quieras, quiero a mi hermana destrozada tanto por dentro como por fuera. No quiero verla con sus ridículos juegos otra vez!- Un risa vino del otro lado. Labrant lo haría con mucho gusto.- Y cuando termines, me envías una foto por mi teléfono, quiero ver como quedo. Te mando besos, chaito amorcito de mi vida-Colgó y miro la silueta de Lucy parada en lo que parecía ser el patio de una casa.

Se extrañó y camino hacia ella, pero el piso por alguna razón estaba algo mojado. No podía ver por la oscuridad así que encendió la luz de su teléfono y se sorprendió en ver sangre que cubría la acera. Le dio asco y corrió hasta llegar con su hermana- ¡Lucy vámonos de aquí, hay sangre por todos lados! ¿Lo hiciste tú? ¿No ibas a esperar a la policía estúpida?-Su hermana no la escucho, solo soltó un gruñido-¡Deja de jugar Lucy! ¡Mira como quedaron mis zapatos y…

El sonido de un mensaje en su teléfono la detuvo. Miro con extrañeza el aparato, dejo de hablar con Lucy que seguía parada mirando un bulto en el suelo. Lola busco el buzón de mensaje y se encontró con un extraño número. Pero lo más extraño es que no era un numero sino unas O. Miro el mensaje y sus ojos se abrieron a leer lo que decía.

-"Salgan de las calles, encontró la forma de vengarse. Huyan de ustedes mismos. Por Favor, no entiendo su odio, quiere matar y nada más. La vida se extingue y se adaptó rápidamente al sistema, me bloquea, estoy limitado. Estoy cansado. Se vengara de los Loud y apenas puedo detenerlo"-Lola no entendía nada. ¿Quién era este y como encontró su número? Quizás era una broma de un idiota. Miro a Lucy y pudo escuchar que masticaba algo. Su hermana se dio la vuelta y regreso a ella. Pudo notar que comía algo. La alumbro para ver mejor y noto una mano, que parecía ser de mujer ya que tenía las uñas pintadas.

-¡Qué asco! ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?-

Lucy dejo de masticar y señalo el bulto que se veía a la cercanía. –Es una mujer y está muy rica, pero no te preocupes. Yo no la mate. Ya estaba muerta cuando la encontré- Lucy miro su teléfono- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo el chico millonario? ¿Arreglara la luz?-Lola la miro por unos segundos. Alumbro la parte donde parecía estar la mujer y se encontró con un cadáver, cubierto de sangre y lo que parecía ser un cuchillo en su mano. La mujer tenía cabello castaño y ropa de prostituta. Dio una mueca de asco a ver como Lucy seguía comiendo la mano.- Vaya, parece que es una cualquiera, la examine y note un cortada en la garganta por el mismo cuchillo que tiene. Creo que se suicidó-Le dio otro mordisco a la mano.- Es malo desperdiciar la comida-

-Cállate Lucy. Además la luz no volverá por lo menos no ahora, ya que Labrant no ha podido contactarse con los de la planta de luz-Miro el cuerpo de la mujer. ¿Qué hacía muerta en ese lugar? Al parecer la gente aprovecho para matar durante el apagón. En eso otra vez sonó su teléfono. Dudo un poco para verlo pero se dio cuenta que era otro mensaje y del mismo sujeto.

-"Luces vienen, Luces se van, a venir veras su estrago. Yo soy mejor que esto, soy raro pero a la vez buen tipo, o eso creo. No sé qué me pasa, estoy algo cansado. Escucha Lola Loud. Busca un lugar seguro porque al regresar la luz. Empezara un ciclo sin fin de destrucción. Apenas lo sé porque me sigue bloqueando"-Lola borro los mensajes que le mando ese loco, a terminar con su misión iba a buscarlo porque no se justifica su acción bromista con ella.-Vámonos de aquí. La luz de mi teléfono nos servirá por lo menos hasta que se le acabe la batería-

Ambas iban a irse pero la luz de la calle se encendió, cegándolas por un instante. A regresar su visión, quedo impactada en ver a su alrededor una gran cantidad de cuerpos humanos, que estaban muertos y lo más extraño eran que sus cuerpos se encontraban casi despedazados y otros con rasguños y moretones en la cara. Lucy sonrió, al parecer una fiesta se desato mientras no estaban. En eso, un sonido por parte de los teléfonos en el suelo les hizo doler los oídos. Lo siguiente que escucharon fueron ruidos de disparos provenientes de todas partes.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-Lola pregunto algo asustada y de repente en una de las casas dos personas salieron por la ventana del frente. Eran dos hombres y se estaban entrando a puños. Parecían estar enojados ya que no paraban de hacerse daño.-Seguramente están borrachos que descarados son. Ya vámonos- Pero el ruido de un auto llamo su atención. Donde estaban los dos hombres una camioneta se estrelló llevándose por el medio a los dos tipos. Lucy y Lola quedaron sorprendidas por lo ocurrido. La puerta del vehículo se abrió y salió una mujer con unas tijeras de jardín y se dirigió a donde estaba uno de los hombres aún vivo. La mujer abrió las tijeras y las coloco en su cuello. Las cerró con fuerza y decapito al sujeto. Pero no terminaba ahí. Esta noto a las dos niñas y con un rostro lleno de irá corrió hacia ellas.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Lucy corre!-Lola grito y salió corriendo seguida de su hermana. La mujer corría hacia ellas.-¡Apúrate que nos alcanza!-

Lucy daba todo lo que podía, pasaron por otra casa y de esta salió una mujer gorda cubierta de sangre con un cuchillo en mano. Ambas se detuvieron pero la mujer a estar cerca de ellas. Fue golpeada por la otra. Ambas cayeron al suelo y comenzaron atacarse con sus armas. La escena fue horrible. No pararon hasta que ninguna de las dos no respirara. Los cuerpos quedaron tirados en el suelo. Como dos simples sacos llenos de basura. La sangre comenzó a salir de sus cuerpos y recorrer su camino hasta sus pies. Escucharon más ruidos muy fuertes que venían a su alrededor. Lola le iba a enviar un mensaje a Labrant para que las buscara rápido y miro la casa de la mujer gorda. Escribió el número de la casa y la calle donde estaban y se la envió al chico.

-¡Hay que irnos, están locos!-Lola noto como otros autos venían detrás de ellas. Pero estos chocaban entre sí. Lola no entendía que pasaba miro la casa de la mujer gorda y salió corriendo para entrar en ella. Lucy la siguió.

-¿Por qué nos ocultamos?- Lucy cerró la puerta y miro a su hermana- Me parece muy divertido todo esto-

-No lo entiendes, algo raro pasa y creo que las personas enloquecieron. ¿Viste lo de afuera? Parecían estar enojadas por algo-

Escucharon golpes y disparos al otro lado de la puerta. Se asomaron por la ventana y miraron a un grupo de personas atacándose entre sí. Estaban vueltas locas mientras se golpeaban unas a otras. Un auto se las llevo por el medio para luego chocar con un poster. Otro grupo de personas aparecieron y están tenían armas. Comenzaron a dispararse y todo quedó cubierto de rojo. Se podían escuchar otros ruidos que venían de otros lados. Lola estaba confundida y muy asustada. Al parecer la ciudad estaba en caos.

-Vaya, al fin las personas sacan a su bestia interior. Aunque me parece raro que no estén saqueando las casas. No parece que les interesa robar sino matarse entre sí como animales en su ciclo de muerte sin fin. Es sencillamente hermoso- Lucy se fijó en Lola y esta veía su teléfono.- ¿Ahora qué? ¿De nuevo tu novio?- Lola la ignoro y miro el mensaje. ¿Qué significa esto? Ahora dé a vez de O, eran X.

-"La mala suerte lo condeno. Si quieren mala suerte. Mala suerte tendrán"- Lo primero que se le vino a la mente por esas palabras era su hermano. Lola estaba confundida, el teléfono comenzó a brillar de rojo y otro mensaje le llego. Pero estaba vez era Robert Labrant.

-"Mis sirvientes van a tu ubicación pero ten cuidado a salir, la ciudad esta vuelta un caos de mierda, La mansión está siendo protegida contra esos locos pero procura de cubrirte, porque matan al quien sea"-Lola miro el teléfono. La luz roja la tenía preocupada. Unos ojos rojos aparecieron en la pantalla, estos lo miraban con una evidente ira, sintió algo familiar en ellos pero no sabía que. Tiro el teléfono a un lado y este se rompió.

Lucy miro por un momento lo que hizo su hermana, pero decidió ignorarla, la escenas de afuera era un gusto para sus ojos. Muerte y más muerte. Quería salir y demostrar lo que estaba hecha. Miro como una limosina se acercaba deprisa. Esta suspiro y miro a Lola, que aun miraba los pedazos dl teléfono en el suelo.

-Nuestro transporte ya está aquí-Dijo con un susurro, pero Lola estaba aún impactada.-Apúrate o nos dejaran y después le puedes pedir a tu novio que te compre otro pequeña y suculenta perra-Paso su lengua por sus labios quería saborear algo más que mujeres.

* * *

En la estación de policía Henry miraba con atención las paredes llenas de agujeros hechas por las balas de sus compañeros. Después de recibir el mensaje escucho tiros que venían de toda la estación. Después de unos minutos la luz volvió pero lo que se encontró lo dejo perplejo. En los pasillos pudo ver los cuerpos de varios de sus compañeros. La mayoría estaban cubiertas de sangre y otros tenían fracturas en sus piernas o brazos. Camino entre los cuerpos. ¿Qué había sucedido y porque estaban muertos? ¿Un ataque de un grupo armado? Era posible. Lo primero que se ocurrió fue sacar su arma y buscar algún sobreviviente. Paso rato caminando por la oscuridad a tal punto que no le importó mucho regresar con su jefe. Pero esto lo tenía preocupado. Tenía muchos amigos aquí y ahora estaban muertos.

-¡Hola!-Grito por un pasillo, pero no escucho nada. -¡¿Hay alguien que me escuche?!- No recibió ninguna respuesta. Esto no le estaba gustando, ocurrió tan de repente que no sabía qué hacer. El protocolo no serviría en este caso. Fue tan repentino que no vio a ningún atacante- Diablos, tendré que recorrer toda la estación, pero debería verificar que los reclusos estén en sus celdas, lo único que quiero es que termine rodeado de puros locos- Pudo escuchar golpes y ruidos muy extraños, parecía que venían de afuera.

Se dirigió a las celdas con su arma lista para disparar. A llegar quedo completamente sorprendido. Los delincuentes estaban amontonados en una sola celda. Esto lo confundido, noto que las rejas estaban abiertas por lo que significaba que salieron pero ¿Por qué estaban metidos en una sola? Escucho un pequeño ruido que venía de adentro. Con cuidado se acercó y noto que uno de ellos seguía vivo. El hombre abrió los ojos y lo miro asustado.

-¡Por favor no me mates!-El sujeto se levantó y se pegó en la pared cubriéndose la cara- ¡Todos están locos, están muy locos. Todos ellos enloquecieron y comenzaron atacarse entre sí!- El sujeto miraba los cuerpos con asombro.-¡Solo me robe unas cervezas, me quiero ir a mi casa!-

-Amigo cálmate y explícate mejor, no te voy a matar, pero estoy igual que tú. ¿Qué paso?-Henry noto que el hombre estaba algo rasguñado. Al parecer salió de una pelea y estaba alterado. Hasta él lo estaría si hubiera estado en su lugar.

El sujeto bajo sus brazos y lo miro con dudas- Lo que pasa, es que cuando se fue la luz. Escuchamos disparos. En un momento la luz volvió y todos ellos estaban afuera y se golpeaban con todo, yo estaba en mi celda pero lograron abrirla pero no lograron matarme ya que un policía vino y les disparo y después alguien le disparo a él en la cabeza. Ahí está por cierto-Señalo a una esquina donde uno de sus compañeros tenía un agujero en la cabeza. Henry no entendía nada. ¿Por qué se atacaron?- Bien, en verdad no sé lo que sucede y tu ¿Por qué no peleaste? Por lo menos te hubieras defendido de ellos-

-Yo no sé porque lo hicieron pero fue después de escuchar ese zumbido-Menciono el hombre ya calmado- Antes que se fuera la luz, escuche un zumbido que hizo dolerme el oído. Me los tape y luego se fue la luz. Ahí todo comenzó-

El detective frunció el ceño. ¿Zumbido? No tenía sentido, Suspiro y dio la vuelta para irse. Miro otra vez al hombre. Que lo mira preocupado- Acompáñame, debemos salir de la estación, no creo que se buena idea que te quedes, pero no intentes nada porque te juro que terminaras igual que los demás-

El hombre asintió y ambos salieron rumbo a salida. Pasaron varios salones donde podían ver los cuerpos de los policías. Henry no sabía si Ángela seguía en la estación. Mayormente no se la pasaba mucho aquí. Pero recordó algo muy importante. La familia Loud seguía en la estación y posiblemente el ataque se debió al loco que lo llamo. Volteo a ver al hombre pero ya no estaba. Esto lo alarmo y se echó a correr a donde estaban las hermanas mayores del chico. Cuando abrió la puerta de su encierro, lo que se encontró fue con una sala vacía. Maldijo en su interior, se habían ido. Miro unos lentes oscuros en el suelo que estaban rotos. Eran del psicólogo Peter, aun no se recordaba de su apellido, nunca lo dijo. ¿Qué le había pasado? Se fue directo a ver como estaba su jefe con los padres. Si alguien irrumpió el lugar, debía ser por ellos, posiblemente para matarlos.

Derribo la puerta y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de superior en el suelo. Se acercó y lo examino, tenía un agujero en la cabeza. Al parecer los padres se fugaron. Saco su teléfono y marco el número de Ángela. En instante la llamada cayó y lo primero que escucho fueron tiros.

-¡Ángela! ¿Qué sucede?-Pudo escuchar la voz de su compañera pero la llamada se cortó.-¡Demonios, esto no está bien!-Salió corriendo a la puerta principal y se tropezó con un bulto en el suelo. A caer pudo escuchar ruidos provenientes a su alrededor. Se fijó con lo que tropezó y se dio cuenta que era el mismo sujeto de antes pero estaba muerto. Se levantó y una botella le roso la nariz. Rompiéndose a chocar con la puerta. A mirar de donde vino. Noto a los manifestantes golpeándose y atacándose con cualquier cosa. A ver a otras partes noto que una guerra se había desato. Las personas estaban enojadas y no paraba de matarse entre sí.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?-Esto fue escuchado por un grupo de personas y se acercaron a él en forma amenazante. Les apunto con su arma pero no parecían asustarse o retroceder- ¡Quietos o voy a disparar!-Las personas no le hicieron caso y se lanzaron contra él. No tuvo opción y comenzó a disparar. Los cuerpos caían al suelo como hojas. Lo que hizo no pareció importarles a los demás. Las expresiones de las personas eran de ira y seguían peleándose. Muchos se daban patadas, apuñaladas. Incluso vio a varios con pistolas que disparaban por doquier para matar a cualquiera.

Locura, era locura pura. Miro a otro lado para echarse a correr. Era seguido por otras personas, parecían que querían matarlo. Un auto casi lo atropella para luego estrellarse contra una pared. Henry estaba en medio de una pelea sin sentido. Dio la vuelta en la esquina y unos cuerpos cayeron frente a él. Miro hacia arriba y vio personas cayendo de las ventanas de los edificios. Sus ojos veían una escena de asesinatos sin control. Pudo ver como las llamas comenzaban a salir en varias partes y las personas vueltas locas en un frenesí de locura.

-¡Oh demonios, ahora estoy en problemas!-Miro a varias personas que corrían hacia él.- En definitiva tendré que buscar un lugar seguro, pero ¿Qué pasa?- Comenzó a disparar derivando los cuerpos de sus atacantes, ya había matado a varias personas. Era extraño la gente a su alrededor no se asustaba o se iba a otro lado, solo estaban concentradas de pelear hasta la muerte. Su teléfono comenzo a sonar, lo saco y pudo ver un mensaje de O.

-"Cielo y Tierra se mueven como una danza de destrucción, la humanidad envenena al mundo, por esa razón lo hace, quiere vacunar el planeta. Huye lejos de todo. Las personas están en un trance de ira descontrolada. Su decisión es absoluta, quiere eliminarlos a todos ¿Por qué? Porque está enojado, apareció de repente y está lleno de ira"-Miro un auto que tenía la puerta abierta. Entro y agradecía que dejaran la llave. Lo encendió y se puso en marcha arrollando algunas personas que tenía cuchillos y otras armas. Volvió a recibir un mensaje y no dudo en leerlo. Esta vez era X.

-"Un mocoso que hace daño, que goza de su maldita virtud. Aquel idiota que cree que el dinero lo es todo. Los Loud son sus sabuesos de mierda. Ira es ira, Todos sufrirán lo que me hicieron y lo que le hicieron a él"-Henry termino de leer y entendió a que mocoso se refería. Robert Labrant. Era el único que encajaba en esa descripción. Recordaba las veces que lo veía en la calles paseando con sus lujosas ropas y con chicas algunas adultas y otra pequeñas. La familia Labrant eran investigados por Ángela, por la sencilla razón de los acontecimientos raros que pasaban a las personas que curiosamente les pasaba algo malo.

-Ahora sí que estoy metido en un problema, pero ¿Qué hizo ahora ese niño y su familia?-Henry sabia de las mañas de la familia millonaria pero no podía abiertamente enfrentarlos. Era una muerte segura pero como estaban las cosas. Posiblemente estén metidos en su mansión. Tenía que llegar hasta allá. Algo le decía que los Loud estaban ahí. ¿Cómo? Era una simple corazonada.

El auto avanzaba con rapidez por las caóticas calles de la ciudad. En lo más alto de un edificio. Una pequeña figura miraba el vehículo rumbo a la mansión de los Labrant. Este ser fue rodeado por una luz roja pero otra figura apareció detrás. Esta entidad sonrió con su boca de energía. No tenía una forma específica. Parecía ser un niño por las características de su ser.

-Hola, ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué defiendes a la humanidad?- La pequeña figura dio la vuelta y miro a ser de azul que lo miraba sin emoción alguna.-Tu existencia me confunde aunque me pareces conocido-

-¿Conocido? Más bien tú me confundes, apareces y desatas un holocausto sin un motivo fijo ¿Qué eres y porque posees cualidades parecidas a las mías?- El ser de azul, miro con atención las características de este ser. Parecido a él, pero su tamaño era más pequeño. Pero creció tomando una forma femenina de color rojo.

-Interesante, pero ¿Cuál es tu motivo para tomar esa forma? ¿Copias mis cualidades? Yo solo me parezco a un ser masculino porque fue lo primero que se ocurrió- La mujer de rojo ladeo la cabeza tratando de comprenderlo. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la ciudad. Estaba en su ciclo de destrucción. Las personas actuaban como eran en verdad. Debajo de esa carne y huesos, solo se ocultaban animales que solo buscan su destrucción.

-Eres igual que ellos. Los miras de la misma forma que ellos se ven mutuamente, ¿Qué te hace verlos así? ¿Has estado conectado a la informacion de la humanidad? Me imagino que sabes de lo que hablo- Sus ojos brillantes rojizos lo miraron con seriedad- Eres un estorbo por así decirlo, un ser que no merece estar aquí-

-¿Y porque tu si? He visto lo que son los humanos, pero por alguna razón no siento ira y nada parecido. Los he entendido y puedo ver algo familiar en todos ellos. Tú te desquitas con ellos porque es lo primero que sientes ¿No? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo claramente?-

-Su extinción obviamente-La mujer camino hacia él y su ojos se conectaron por un momentos.- Creo que no piensas interferir en mis asuntos. Eres muy extraño y sin ningún motivo para atacarme ¿Verdad? Algo en tu esencia me parece familiar pero no deduzco lo que es. ¿Quieres ayudarme? Me vendría bien un pareja o esposo como lo dicen las personas-Sonrió de una manera lujuriosa.

El ser de azul negó con la cabeza y desapareció dejando a la ser femenina mirando al vacío. Esta soltó una pequeña risa para luego desaparecer. Todos iban a pagar. Y ya sabía dónde se dirigían sus objetivos principales. Apareció en el techo de una gran mansión donde pudo ver a una limosina donde se bajaron nada más y nada menos que los Loud. Las cinco mayores y sus padres. Estos tenían una gran sonrisa. Deformo su figura para tomar a una más pequeña y parecerse a un niño. Su energía no podía crear un cuerpo humano completamente pero eso lo arreglaría después.

Miro como de la mansión salía un niño de cabello oscuro muy bien arreglado. Estaba saludando a los Loud presentes. No entendía el odio que sentía por ellos. Desde que empezó a sentir, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue hacerlos pagar. Hacerlos sufrir y degollarlos muy lentamente. No solo a ellos sino a todos los seres que habitaban este maldito mundo. Un mundo lleno de monstruos sin corazón. Los odiaba a todos y quería acabar con cada uno de ellos.

Noto como otra limosina llegaba al lugar esta estaba casi destrozada. De ahí se bajaron dos niñas. Sabia quiénes eran. Lucy y Lola Loud. Se quedó mirando a la del vestido rosado. Escucho lo que le pedía a Robert Labrant. El tono de su voz pidiendo hacer sufrir a su hermana gemela le provoco mucha ira. Quiso matarla en ese instante pero debía esperar. Ahora los tenía acorralados en un solo sitio.

-Bastardos. Tan sonrientes después de cometer tantos crímenes y aun así están pasándoselas tan bien, espero ver sus malditas sonrisas cuando lo descuarticé a todos- Noto una distorsión en la señal de teléfono. Alguien seguía cuerdo, busco el usuario y encontró los datos de una mujer. Ángela Summer. Según lo que sentía, era que estaba dentro de la mansión. Al parecer los sabuesos de Labrant la capturaron. Esa mujer tenía un personalidad muy chocante pero de cierta forma sentía que le debía una.- Las mujeres son un caso extraño. Ja de todas maneras presiento que debo ayudarla-

* * *

Dentro de la mansión, Ángela se encontraba encadena en una cama. Miraba el techo con el ceño fruncido. Esperando a ver que le iban hacer esos malditos. Los desgraciados la emboscaron en su casa y la trajeron aquí. No le sorprendió ver al hombre más estúpido y degenerado frente a ella. Él y su hijo eran un caso delicado. ¿Por qué la trajeron aquí? Habían dos razones, la iban a violar o la iban a violar y luego a matar. Escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta y entro con una gran sonrisa, el mocoso con dinero hasta los dientes.

-Hola, señorita Summer. ¿Le gusta su estancia? Trate de darle un lugar con mucha comodidad, espero que sea de su agrado-El chico sonrió para luego mira fijamente sus pechos. Ángela bufó por la acción del mocoso. Un idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Vete al diablo niñato. ¿Qué me vas hacer? Tenerme aquí hasta que se te de la gana de violarme-Ángela no estaba asustada sino emocionada, solo quería un motivo para mandar al diablo al pequeño idiota.-Mis pechos pueden estar llenos de leche, pero esta leche te dará digestión pequeño malcriado, degenerado y poca cosa. ¿Sabes algo? Tienes pinta de homosexual muy obvia y por esa razón es que te la pasas cogiéndote a cualquier zorrita que se te pase por el camino-La mujer estaba disfrutando los insultos.

Labrant camino hasta la ventana de la habitación y abrió las cortinas. Miro con una sonrisa arrogante a la mujer.-Me gustaría pero me entere de algo que no me gusto para nada. ¿Conoces a Lola Loud? Que pregunta, es obvio que sí. Tengo ciertas grabaciones donde la veo en la estación de policía y hace rato me conto lo que le hizo en la casa de su tía-

Ángela comenzó a reír, desconcertando al chico. Así que la pequeña zorra estaba enganchada a Labrant, eso explicaría su maldita prepotencia. Claro teniendo a un mocoso que page todo capricho de su mente malcriada y putrefacta seria motivos para amenazarla. Miro al chico con una sonrisa.

-No me interesa que relación tengas con esa mocosa. Déjame adivinar, te dijo que la humille y tu como buen tirano como tu padre. Buscas vengarte por ella-Ángela volvió a reír- Toda tu familia ha estado en la mira de la ley, pero siempre sus crímenes era olvidados por tus constantes pagos a los corruptos de la estación y de otras partes.- Escupió en el suelo, ganándose una mueca de asco del chico.- Hazme lo que quieras pero te diré algo, cuida muy bien las cadenas porque si llego a romperlas, tomare un pala y te la meteré por donde no te llega el sol. ¿Has sentido una escopeta dentro del reto? Una vez se lo hice a un ladrón y quedo muy satisfecho-Ángela tenía una personalidad de lo más extraño del mundo, desde niña era así, ganándose unos insultos de su hermanastra Bárbara. Ambas han sido como amigas pero a la vez rivales. La morena tenía una personalidad más sociable y amable pero ella no.

-Cielos, lo que decían de ti era verdad. Tus amenazan me excitan más, pero tomare mi turno cuando mi novia esté lista para darte un escarmiento, Me pidió darle el primer bocado de tu cuerpo. Esos pechos están suculentos para morderlos-Labrant sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando con una sonrisa maligna a la mujer. –La esperare entonces, no me importa cuánto me hagan sufrir. Al final el infierno les caerá encima y como todo está patas para arriba lo haré sin ningún problema-

Sonrió esperando la llegada de la mocosa. Paso un rato hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de la puerta. Miro fijamente hasta que alguien la abrió y se encontró con una chica de cabello castaño oscuro corto. Estaba en ropa interior. Esta la miro y sonrió lujuriosamente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya si es Luna Loud, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Qué tú crees? Lola se está preparando para castigarte pero será después que lo haga yo-Se acercó meneando sus caderas. Ángela rodo los ojos, al parecer debía sacarse del medio a la lesbiana cantante. Bueno,que la fiesta comience.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos el próximo capítulo habrá sangre y muchas locuras. Por eso la historia cambiara a M. solo les aviso para que estén atentos.**

 **Y para que entiendan, lo que pasó con las personas. Me inspire en una película llamada "Kingsman: El servicio secreto" Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí comienza todos los problemas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: En alerta.**

 **-** Te vez agobiada señorita policía ¿Quieres un poco de acción? Estoy muy caliente para satisfacerla-Luna se puso sobre la cama mientras Ángela la miraba seriamente- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No ha visto a una lesbiana insinúensele? Con esos pechos, seguro vuelve locos a cualquier criminal.-Paso su lengua por sus labios mientras llegaba cerca de la entrepierna de la mujer. Ángela no dijo nada solo abrió sus piernas, dando a entender que la dejaba.

-No, de hecho hubo muchas como tu tratando de seducirme, ¿Sabes que me acosté con una mujer hace poco? La hice gritar hasta que se vino en mi boca varias veces-Ángela abrió más sus piernas, haciendo que Luna gimiera por la acción- Aunque nunca lo he hecho con una adolescente ¿Quieres ser la primera?-

Luna se rio mientras bajaba su mano a su ropa interior y comenzaba a tocarse lentamente. Mientras que con una de sus manos se masajeaba uno de sus pechos. Ángela la miraba como aumentaba el ritmo, la perra sucia sí que era una depravada.- Por que no te arrimas un poco con esa vagina mojada, quiero probarla-Hablo seductoramente-Quiero toda tu sucia esencia pequeña-

-Vaya, estas muy impaciente, eso me gusta. Los policías son fáciles de seducir, la mayoría son solteros que no tienes a alguien que los complazca-Luna bajo su ropa interior mostrando su intimidad, con su liquido bajando poco a poco.- Debía esperarse de que una policía mandona como tú, estuviera tan ansiosa de probar un vagina sucia y muy caliente-La chica dirigió una de sus manos hacia su pecho, para comenzar a desbrochar parte de su camisa. Cada botón era separado mostrando su sostén rojo.

-Oh, que hermoso sostén, eres una mujer con estilo-Masajeo uno de sus pechos, provocando que soltara un gemido de placer. La chica empezó a masajearlos mientras se tocaba. Podía escuchar como sonaba sus paredes vaginales, como si se tratarse de una esponja. Al parecer estaba muy mojada. La cara lujuriosa de la chica le daba risa. Desesperada a mas no poder-¡Mierda ya no aguanto más!-Vio como la chica se venía sobre la cama mojando parte de su pantalón, pero no acabo ahí. Luna llevo su mano llena con su líquido a su boca. Miro con atención la mano.

¡Chupa mis dedos, anda te sabrá bien!-Hizo lo que dijo metiendo cuatro de sus dedos en su boca, comenzó a usar su lengua para chupar todo ese líquido de la castaña. Era salado pero también algo dulce-¡Oh si, chupa maldita perra, chupa, porque aún no termino!- Luna se acercó más a su rostro y la miro directo a los ojos, sus labios se pegaron de golpe, ambas leguas se movían a un ritmo que hizo soltar un gemido a ambas. Luna jalo sus sostén, sintió como se rompía el enganche y daba a la luz sus enormes pechos. Se alejó de sus boca y bajo a empezar a chuparlos.

-Carajo niña, sí que eres un guarra. ¿Tu madre no te da de probar sus pechos? Oh Dios, eso me gusta, sigue-Luna chupaba como si estuviera bebiendo algo, cada chupetón era más fuerte que el anterior.-Oh sí, me vengo niña, me vengo. ¡AH!-Soltó un grito de placer y sintió como su ropa interior se mojaba de golpe- Por un demonio…. Tendré que limpiarla después ¿Por qué no me quitas mi pantalón y comienzan a limpiar mi suave vagina, pequeña?-Luna dejo de chupar para mirarla con una gran sonrisa. No espero y desabrocho su pantalón para bajarlo con ti ropa interior.

-Oh mami, estas muy mojada, en verdad que soy buena excitando a viejas brujas. Lástima que estés encadenada porque si no haríamos aún más-El dedo índice comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella. Para salir y entrar de nuevo con más fuerza.-¿Te gusta? Dime que si por favor, quiero que supliques por mas-

-¡Si, mételo más adentro! ¡Hazlo con todas tus fuerzas, Luna! ¡Dale a esta vagina apretada y vieja, todo tu maldita fuerza!-Las suplicas enloquecieron a la rockera. Uso dos dedos más para comenzar a meter con más fuerza dentro de su vagina, podía sentir como entraban y salían con más fuerza haciendo gemir con más fuerza. Debía admitirlo la chica sabia como complacer a una mujer. Sus paredes comenzaban a cerrarse entre sus dedos. Se volvía a venir-Luna… Ah me vengo de nuevo, bébetelo cuando salga por favor, hazme el favor, quiero que lo pruebes-

-¿Segura? Si es lo que quieres, déjalo salir nena. Lo quiero todo-La chica saco sus dedos y rápidamente comenzó a chupar su vagina y meter su legua lo más que podía.

-¡Oh maldita sea! ¡Sigue, sigue! ¡Ahí viene! ¡AH!-Su líquido salió disparado como un chorro a toda presión empapando la cara de Luna a más no poder. La niña soltó un largo "Ah" como si terminara de beber una bebida refrescante. La chica la miro coquetamente y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa de lujuria. Luna volvió a meterse en su vagina y comenzó a chupar todo el líquido que aun salía- Aun estoy sensible Luna, sigue entre mis pierna que viene más- Volvió a venirse en la cara de la Loud cantante. Mientras que esta chupaba y lambia su vagina con mucho placer. Los brazos de Luna subieron para tocar ambos pechos.

-Si mi pequeña, saborea, prueba, mastúrbate cuanto quieras. Toca mis pechos tantas veces para venirme otra vez-Luna no respondió solo seguía en lo suyo, hundida en su lujuria y placer.-¡Me vengo de nuevo!-Se vino por tercera vez en la cara de la niña-Excelente… Hazme tuya pequeña, no te detengas-Sonrió maliciosamente mientras poco a poco se zafaba de sus prendas inferiores-Oh ya está listo. ¿Quieres algo mejor, Luna? Porque estoy llena de sorpresas cariño-Miro como la chica chupaba y metía su lengua completamente fuera de control. Ángela sonrió malignamente y cerró con fuerza sus piernas encerrando a la chica entre ellas. Fue tan fuerte el empujón que sintió como la lengua de la niña se metía aún más.-¡Wow! Se siente muy bien Luna. ¿Por qué no comenzamos con la fiesta verdadera?-

Luna apretó con fuerza sus pechos. Haciendo que soltara más de sus liquido sobre ella, pero la diferencia que ahora la niña no podía despegarse.-¡AH! ¡Oh Luna! ¡¿Te gusta mi vagina, te gusta mis jugos de policía sucia?! ¿Eh? No te oigo cariño- Luna trataba de separase pero el agarre era muy fuerte. No paso días en el gimnasio entrenado para tener piernas débiles. Ahora agradecía eso.-¡No te detengas Luna, aun no acabo mi linda y zorra amiguita!

Los ruidos de la niña tratando de hablar, eran placenteros y la excitaban más. Luna quería separarse pero no la iba a dejar-¡Si maldita, pruébalo todo, aquí viene otro! ¡AAAHH!-Arqueó su espalda, por el gran orgasmo que tenía.- ¡Viene más pequeña. Viene más, mi vagina tiene tanta leche que sería buena para una granja!-Volvió a tener otro orgasmo, miro como la cama se comenzaba a cubrir de su liquido.- ¡Oh si…. Me gusta así Luna, sigue clavando tus dientes, me calienta aún más!-Apretó más la cabeza de la niña contra su entrepierna, sintiendo sus dientes hundiéndose mas en ella. Era más la excitación que el dolor que sentía. Luna clavo su uñas en sus pechos pero no le importó, así le gustaba más.-¡Viene otro mi perrita y este está bien cargado!-Se rio mientras volvía a venirse- No sabes lo extenuante que es la vida de policía, cuando tenía a Lola entre mis pechos, debo admitir que me calenté y estuve a punto de cogérmela en ese instante, no soy lesbiana, pero mi cuerpo corresponde a los placeres diarios-Luna no decía nada, todo su rostro estaba bloqueado por la flor de Ángela. Que apretaba con masa fuerza mientras seguía viniéndose en su cara- Tengo una foto de tu hermanito y me masturbo cada día con esa ella. No lo tomes como pedofilia, cuando un niño llega a los doce, ya es un hombre y puede complacer a una mujer. Bueno, de hecho si lo es, no te imaginas lo que hice antes de toda esta mierda-

Pasó un largo rato de orgasmos e insultos por parte de Ángela, mientras que Luna inútilmente trataba de separarse de ella. Los movimientos desesperados de la Loud se hacían cada vez menos bruscos, hasta que dejo de moverse. Ángela sonrió de manera maligna, para abrir sus piernas.

-Lunita ¿Estás ahí querida? Me hiciste venir doce veces, es un nuevo record, tenía mucha contenida-Luna seguía pegada a su clítoris sin mostrar signos de querer moverse- Cielos eres una maldita zorra sucia. ¿No te dan leche en tu maldita casa para venir a beberte la mía? Vamos pequeña, aún tengo mucha y quiero sacarla antes de cogerme a la zorrita de rosado-Ángela miro el cuerpo de Luna con gusto, para luego ver la muñeca que tenía encadenada su mano derecha, los jalones que hizo fue suficiente para agrietarla. De un jalón termino de romperla para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra y así quedar libre.

-Uf, me duele un poco las muñecas, pero valió la pena por algo de sexo lésbico ¿No es así Luna?-Se sobo un poco para mirar a la chica entre sus piernas. Agarró su cabeza para levantar su rostro, donde pudo ver la cara cubierta de Luna con su leche, la cubrió tanto que parecía una máscara- Los ojos estaban abiertos pero dirigidos hacia arriba mientras su lengua estaba fuera. Mostrando como su boca estaba llena de todo lo que saco. Se rio un poco- Pude llenar su boca con todo mi placer. En definitiva rompí otro record mundial. Dime Luna ¿Te gusto? ¿Quieres más? Oh cierto, ya no estas viva-Ángela de un movimiento tiro el cuerpo sin vida de Luna fuera de la cama. Cayendo como la basura inmunda que era. Se paró de la cama y abrocho su camisa, para agarrar su pantalón.

-¡Rayos! ¡Me debes un pantaleta maldita!-Miro con asco su ropa interior llena de su leche y de la chica. Lo tiro en la cara de la niña que se encontraba más pálida que un huevo. Se colocó su pantalón mientras silbaba una pequeña canción. Se acercó al espejo de la habitación y amarró su cabello en una cola de caballo- Te seré sincera, no uso el sexo como método de escape, pero viendo la situación y aparte las urgencias que tenía. Ja soy una masoquista, las cadenas me excitaron-Seguía arreglando su cabello en el espejo, mientras hablaba con el cadáver- Así que aproveche tu adición lésbica, para escapar. Y lo mas importante, eres la primera en tener sexo conmigo, en sí, la primera mujer, aunque no soy virgen, eso lo perdí hace semanas gracias a alguien muy especial, pero tienes el premio mayor ex zorra-Dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta. Miro el cuerpo de la niña y sonrió malignamente- Haré pagar a tu familia todos los crímenes cometidos, en especial por ese pobre chico que tuvo la suerte de ser tu hermano-En uno de sus bolsillos saco una foto, donde se podía ver a Lincoln sonriendo.

Ángela se le quedo mirando por un buen rato y sonrió lindamente. Recordó ese día, aquel día que como si fuera ayer, un día que nunca olvidaría. Era como una luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad. Miro el cadáver de la chica y sintió mucha ira, pero estaba satisfecha de acabar con la vida de uno de esos monstruos-Las investigaciones que hice sobre tu familia me dieron a entender la vida que tuvo Lincoln en su casa. Fue demasiado tarde y mira lo que paso-Se acercó al cadáver y quito su ropa interior viendo a los ojos muertos de la chica. Agarró la parte de debajo de su mandibular y la abrió hasta que quebrarla. Siguió con más fuerza, teniendo en mente lo que sufrió aquel niño, hasta que logro separarla del cuerpo de Luna, dejando su lengua completamente afuera.

-Las cosas que hago por mis sentimientos. Pero la sociedad y sus malditas leyes, me limitaron por completo. Gracias por matarlo, perra sin corazón. Mataste a un futuro hombre de bien-Miro el cuerpo de Luna para luego abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación. Y guardo la foto en su bolsillo para mirar su nuevo entorno.

Una luz roja alumbro el lugar y la mujer de rojo apareció mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Luna Loud.

Se rio un poco para mirar la puerta.-Ahora le debo más a esa mujer, quiero saber cómo torturara a esos malditos. Sin embargo, su condición no le da para ganar. Tendré que ayudarla- Desapareció dejando una pequeña llama sobre el cuerpo de la chica, donde poco a poco la iba cubriendo.

La detective miro el pasillo atenta a cualquier sirviente u mercenario que tuviera el mocoso Labrant. Ese chico igual que su padre tenía una mente desquiciada. Escucho unas voces viniendo a su izquierda. Oía una voz y la reconoció enseguida. Era Lola Loud, que venía del otro lado del pasillo. Se escondió detrás de una armadura medieval y de reojo la vio acercándose junto a una castaña, pero de un color más claro. Si mal no recordaba era la bromista. Ambas llegaron a la puerta, gruño por esto, si entraban la iban a descubrir y una mansión con miles de hombres armados la tenía para perder.

Sintió una extraña sensación y tapo su boca. Su estomago se revolvía de un lugar a otro dándole mucho dolor. El vómito subió hasta su garganta pero lo volvió a tragar. No podía arriesgarse que la vieran. Pero no funciono, ya que el líquido estomacal llego otra vez llego a su boca, tendría que aguantar hasta que se fueran.

-¿Estas segura que quieres cogerte a esa policia? No sabía que eras lesbiana cono Luna, por lo visto está en la Loudsangre ¿Entiendes?-Luan lanzó un mal chiste que hizo rodar los ojos del fastidio a la niña y la detective-Oh vamos, estuvo buena ¿No? Aunque algo me molesta-

-Cállate Luan, no entiendo porque viniste, no creo que te incumbe ver una escena de lesbianas, chupándose el coño hasta gritar. Además no solo me la voy a coger a esa ramera, sino quitarle esos pechos de vaca que tiene-Lola sonrió, mientras sacaba de su vestido negro. Lo más sorprendente que tenía un traje de castigo con una abertura donde podía verse su pequeña vagina.-Debo admitir que soy muy exigente, pero me molesta que aún no llegue Lana, esa inútil debió estar en la casa de nuestra tía, pero Labrant dice que le ha costado a su hombres llegar allá con ese caos en la ciudad, me estoy comenzó a preocupar-

-Es gracioso que estés preocupada por Lana, y eso que se la diste a Robert para cogérsela-Luan rio un poco.-Para ser tu gemela, es la única que aun preserva algo de decencia en su pequeño cuerpo. Recuerdo las veces que me encontró masturbándome con su ropa, arriba de su cama. Debí tirármela en ese instante, pero me controle-

Lola la miro de mala manera-No es eso, aunque sea mi gemela, no me gusta que siga siendo asi. Deseo convertirla en mi sirviente, por la sencilla razón que un Loud debe cuidar a otro sin importar que-Lola sonrió- Lana debe ser una Loud como tal y si sigue así, terminara siendo un estorbo como Lincoln-

-Solo espera, y no solo vine a serte compañía-Luan sonrió- Quiero participar, no por la mujer pechugona, más bien por tu atrevido traje, me tienes muy caliente pequeña-Luan se puso detrás de Lola mientras esta sonreía. La mano de la comediante bajo hasta ese pequeño orificio y sin dudar metió dos de sus dedos, haciendo gemir a la niña- Se siente muy caliente, estas algo mojada hermanita. Eso me gusta y concuerdo contigo, Lana debe ser igual a nosotras-Empezó a lamber la oreja de Lola mientras aumentaba el movimiento de sus dedos.

-Ah.. Luan no hagas eso, sino tendré un orgasmo-Luna ignoro las palabras de su hermana y continuo masturbándola- ¡Maldición, no aguanto más!-Lola soltó una gran cantidad de su liquido al suelo. Luan llevo la mano que uso a su boca y chupo todo el líquido que quedo, mientras la niña se recuperaba en el suelo-Oh no, me las pagaras pedófila de segunda, nadie me da un orgasmo y sale ileso-Lola salto encima de su hermana, para arrancar la falda de cuadros de la chica, para mirar su ropa interior.-Estas mojada hermana, en verdad que eres una pervertida. Maldita pedófila. Si hubieras tocado a Lana antes, te juro que te mandaría al infierno en ese momento-Lola empezó a tocar arriba de la ropa interior, haciendo gemir de placer a Luan.-Un castigo, eso es lo que necesitas Luan. Y te lo daré hasta destrozar todo tu asqueroso ser-

-¡Cógeme de una buena vez Lola! ¡Por favor, no aguanto más! ¡Hazme tuya pequeña, quiero todo!-

-Sera un placer-Lola termino de romper la ropa interior para empezar hacerle una oral a su hermana.

-¡Si, Lola. Sigue así!-Luan se movía frenéticamente mientras Ángela miraba todo con completo asco. Los Loud era un grupo de malditos depravados, adictos al sexo y aparte lesbianas. ¿Cómo hizo Lincoln para sobrevivir a esos monstruos? Aprovecho que las niñas estuvieran en su pasatiempo y con cuidado se alejó del lugar. Miro hacia atrás y Luan parecía un loca. Sacaba la lengua como un perro muy feliz, mientras la niña seguía chupando su vagina.-¡Carajo ya me vengo, tómatela Lola, Tómatela toda! ¡Ah!-La niña tuvo un orgasmo y pudo escuchar como el chorro salía de ella. En verdad que era una lunática.

Cruzó la esquina antes que se dieran cuenta y miro una maceta donde no dudo en depositar lo que tenía en su boca. Se agarró el estómago con cuidado, aun tenia nauseas, no entendía que le pasaba. Quizás se debía a los múltiples orgasmos que tuvo hace rato, no era la primera vez que tenía varios a la vez. Antes le paso hace semanas donde perdió su virginidad. Recordar ese día fue muy agradable, fue la primera vez que se sentía bien desde hace mucho. Nunca creyó lo que iba a ser antes que él llegara.

-Debo Salir de aquí, pero tengo que conseguir un arma. ¿Dónde lo esconderás niñato rico? Me sorprende que no ande algunos de tus guardaespaldas por aquí -Ángela escucho unos tiros provenientes de afuera. Miro por una ventana del pasillo y vio a lo lejos unas explosiones y la gran cantidad de fuego que alumbraba la ciudad-Hui, la locura se apodero de la gente, bueno, esto es el apocalipsis, entonces significa que todos los vigilantes tratan de contener a los salvajes que quieren entrar a violarse al estúpido niño-Ángela soltó un risa para seguir caminando buscando la armería, miro cada pasillo en la que pasaba buscando algo que le sirviera para defenderse si no lograba en obtener un arma.

-Bien, hay armaduras medievales, así que debe haber una espada. ¡Eureka!-Noto una espada en una armadura cercana. La despego de su lugar y la movió de un lograr a otro para acostumbrarse-Ahora espero que un idiota de los Loud aparezca, tengo ganas de metérselos por el hueco del…

-¡Ah. Hazlo más rápido Lincoln! ¡Más rápido que tu mami te lo ordena!-Unos gritos de placer se escuchaban de una habitación a unos metros adelante. Frunció el ceño y se acercó con su espada en alto, hasta mirar dentro y encontrase con algo muy peculiar.-¡Si, mi pequeño! ¡Hazme gritar de placer, hazme todo lo que quieras!- Rita Loud estaba sentada en una silla en medio de la habitación, mientras introducía un pepino dentro de su intimidad. No llevaba pantalones y su camisa estaba abierta dejando ver sus pechos. La mujer gritaba el nombre Lincoln varias veces mientras metía con más fuerza el vegetal. Miro el piso donde estaba sentada y se encontraba mojado. Ángela gruño de la rabia y apretó con fuerza el soporte de la espada.

-No puede ser, ¿Hasta dónde tienen el nivel de asquerosidad estas personas? Por Dios son unos enfermos-Ángela vio como Rita llego a su orgasmo, cubriendo el pepino completamente. Mientras tenía su cara de satisfacción, entro con cuidado, para no llamar su atención. La mujer dejo el vegetal dentro de ella, mientras seguía moviéndolo de un lugar a otro.

-Mi pequeño Lincoln, sin tan solo me hubieras dado tiempo de tenerte encima de mí. Lástima que tu mala suerte nos negó esa oportunidad- Asco, asco era lo que sentía Ángela. Y más aún, una gran ira que la comía por dentro, Lincoln era un chico especial y lo sabía muy bien, ella no podía pronunciar su nombre en vano. Aquel chico que le dio unas grandes ganas de vivir.-Demonios como quiero tu pene dentro de mí, ¡No aguanto más!-Rápidamente la mujer volvió a masturbarse. Sacando y metiendo el objeto una y otra vez. La detective aprovecho la distracción de la mujer para colocarse a su espalda.

-¿Disfrutando la velada, señora Loud?-Pregunto con algo de molestia, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro-¿Quiere que la ayude?-

-No, así estoy bien, pero pensándolo bien me gus….. Un momento ¿Quién dijo eso?-Rita volteó y lo primero que vio fue un puño directo a su cara. La rubia cayó al suelo, y una mano la agarro de la cabeza, para golpearla contra el piso- ¡Auxi..Ah!- Su rostro volvió a golpearse con el piso. Algo pesado se puso encima de ella. Mientras mantenía la cara contra el suelo de ese lugar. El pepino fue apartado por el pie de Ángela, no quería esa cosa cerca. Mantuvo a la mujer boca abajo afincándose más en su espalda.

-Hola Rita Loud ¿Me recuerda? Soy la ramera que la golpeo en la estación-Ángela levanto la cabeza para dejar hablar a la mujer. Su nariz sangraba y su ojo izquierdo estaba morado.- Cuando me entere de lo que hicieron quería matarlos ene se instante, pero la ley me detenía, ahora estoy aquí, y junto a usted otra vez, ¿No cree que es un regalo? Porque yo si-Sentía ganas de reír pero se contenía. Mirar a la mujer le provocaba varias emociones, entre ellas una gran ansia de sangre.

Rita trato de zafarse pero Ángela la tenia bien asegurada-No trate de escapar porque apenas comienzo-Acerco su rostro al oído derecho de la mujer- Estamos en un momento muy íntimo y veo que limpio toda la habitación, gracias a su agua mineral ¿No, madre del año?- La mujer movió un poco la cabeza para mirarla. Esta se quedó mirándola por un buen rato hasta sonreír.-¿Estas feliz? ¿Te gusta que apriete tu culo lleno de mierda contra el suelo de una mansión? Me imagino que sí, eres una mujer con una personalidad terrible, y a mí me dicen un monstruo-

-No, solo que me da gusto en verte Ángela Summer, ¿Qué haces aquí y libre? Pensé que mi hija te iba a dar una lección muy, pero muy íntima-Rita gruño ante esto-Debí matarte yo misma cuando llegue, mi esposo quería disfrutar de tus pechos, aunque viendo tu estado, al parecer alguien ya lo hizo-Ángela se fijó en su camisa mal abrochada y algo sucia. No traía sostén dejando ver sus atributos un poco. Rio un poco y negó con su cabeza. Volvió a golpear la cabeza de Rita con el piso y continuo así, por varios minutos, hasta dejarla como una mora viviente por los moretones que tenía.

-Ja, tú y tu esposo pueden irse a la verga, porque no estoy en mis mejores momentos para soportar a un par de imbéciles, chupa medias de segunda-Ángela clavo sus uñas en la cabeza de Rita, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor-Pero hare un excepción esta vez, estuve con tu hija Luna y digamos que le di lo que quería, y de la mejor forma, dándole mucho, mucho de mí-Se rio confundiendo a la mujer. Rita giro su cabeza lastimada para mirarla, estaba enfadada por tenerla encima de ella.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija, perra?-Rita pregunto con un rostro muy molesto.-Dímelo maldita, porque si logro liberarme voy a…- Su cabeza volvió a chocar con el piso.

-¿A qué? ¿Eh? Me sorprende que muestres algo de…. Atención hacia unas de tus minis perras, ¿Vez lo que son todas ellas? Lola y Luan están en estos momentos chocando sus inmundas vaginas con la que nacieron-Ángela afinco más la rodilla que estaba en la espalda de la mujer. Levanto su cabeza, escuchando crujir sus huesos.- No les hayo algo de decencia a todas ellas, cada una tiene algo muerto dentro de ellas y no me refiero a fetos muertos, que tuvieron la suerte de no desarrollarse en su vientre usado posiblemente por miles de hombres-Rita gruño.

-No tienes derecho de hablar mal de mis hijas, ninguna de ellas merece este trato. Ahora la ciudad se ha vuelto loca y te juro degenerada que no es nuestra culpa-Rita trato de mover su brazo derecho que era retenido por la detective.-Ninguno debería hablar mal de ellas, son mis niñas, son mis ángeles. ¡Son mi orgullo!-Ángela la levanto con rapidez y puso su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello. Miro una mesa de vidrio al lado de la silla donde se masturbaba.

-¿Quieres algo bueno de mi Rita? ¿Quieres sentir una sensación nueva?-Ángela sujeto los brazos de Rita y los puso detrás de su espalda. Aguantándolos con su mano izquierda la dirigió cerca de una de las esquinas de la mesa de vidrio.-Mira esta linda mesa de vidrio. ¿Sabías cuantos niños se han lastimado por jugar cerca de estas cosas? El índice de muertes de menores por esta clase de adorno, es sorpresivamente alta. Por esa razón la gente no gasta su dinero en esto, pero como los Labrant son el ejemplo de idiotas sin remedio, no me sorprende que tengan uno-Rita tembló un poco a ver la punta de la esquina de la silla. Era casi como en ver un cuchillo.

-Espera…. Vas a…. ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!-Ángela la puso de rodillas para luego empujar su cabeza para insertar su ojo derecho en el vidrio. Rita iba a gritar pero Ángela se le adelanto tapando su boca con su mano derecha, mientras con la otra empujaba la cabeza, la mujer trataba de morderla pero no le importaba, la separo dejando su ojo completamente destrozado. Incluso parte de él estaba en el suelo. Era un desgraciada pero eso le gustaba, ver a la mujer con una mezcla de dolor y tristeza le provocaba placer.- ¿Acaso vez lo sucio que dejaste la alfonbra? Creo que vez medio ¿No? Los Labrant seguro te cobraran por esto, aunque no deberías preocuparte, seguro les das a una de tus hijas y todo resuelto. Todo menos la muerte de tu hijo, de tu único hijo, que ahora piensas para poder masturbarte-Quito la mano de la boca de la mujer, esperaba un grito, un insulto por parte de ella. Rita se quedó quieta mientras la sangre de su ojo derecho salía como un chorro de agua. De repente una risa vino de su boca, sorprendiendo a Ángela. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Rita desvió su cabeza para mirarla aun arrodillada, su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad que le incómodo.-Eres suertuda detective, los obreros están ocupados defendiendo la mansión y mi querido esposo, está dándole duro a las prostitutas que lograron traer. Se lo que piensas, ¿Por qué lo dejo hacer eso? Es muy sencillo-Movió uno de sus manos a su descubierta vagina. Para comenzar a masajearla-Soy una prostituta de profesión y eso me orgullece. Mis hijas son la razón de…. Digamos de dejar paso a una nueva generación-Aumento la velocidad, metiendo más sus dedos en su hueco.- Y… Ah, son las cosas que me mueven a hacer esto, todas tienen algo de mí, por esa razón salieron de mí, perra.-Ángela miraba como la mujer se masturbaba, se cruzó de brazos esperando algo de ella. Vio de reojo la puerta para verificar si alguien venia. Pero la mujer tenía razón, todos estaban defendiendo a los idiotas de aquí, mientras hacen sus cosas de mal aguerro.

-¡Oh sí! Y mi hijo era la mejor parte. ¿Sabes la alegría que tuve cuando el sexto de mis perritos fue varón?-Rita puso un rostro de placer mientras seguía en lo suyo. Ángela dio una mueca de asco, por la excitación de la mujer-Fue una obra maestra, idéntico a mi padre…. Era la oportunidad de saciar la tentación que destrozaba desde los trece. ¡Que mi padre me cogiera hasta romperme mis paredes vaginales y hacerme suya cuantas veces quiera!-Rita comenzó a reír como maniática, sus mano se movió de adentro hacia afuera, poniendo una cara cada vez peor.

¿Qué podía sentir en este momento? Una ira combinada con asco, era una sensación que le pesaba en su corazón. La mujer estaba, completamente loca ¿Cómo la sociedad pudo dejar pasar a una mujer como esta? Y mucho más tener hijos. Era un de los secretos de la vida. Los Loud eran, un núcleo de locura e incesto a un nivel que no quería saber. Lincoln Loud, era la oveja negra de este grupo, ese niño tenía algo que su familia no tenía. Lo supo a ver sus hermanas. No sabía si tenía poderes o algo así, ya que cuando las vio, sintió algo grotesco en el aire alrededor de toda la familia. Cuando entrevistó a Rita junto con su esposo, trato de no vomitar y matarlos en ese momento. El odio que sentía por ellos comenzó a mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Lincoln Loud.

Sintió un dolor en su estómago, era algo leve, pero lo suficiente para incomodarla, empezó a ver borroso y sentía otra vez las ganas de vomitar. Miro como la mujer estaba a punto de venirse.

-¡Mi Lincoln! ¡Mi Lincoln! ¡¿Cómo pudiste irte tan pronto mi pequeño?! ¡Debiste darle bien duro a esta perra caliente y jugosa!-Rita miraba al techo mientras de su boca salía saliva como un perro rabioso-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Eres un sucio y puto maldito Lincoln! ¡Pero… pero eres mi sucio y puto maldito! ¡Ya estoy cerca, ya estoy cerca mi pequeño! ¡Ah!-El orgasmo de Rita, lleno la parte donde estaba. Ángela miro el líquido con clara sorpresa, la mente de la mujer estaba tan deplorable, que se masturbo como si nada en frente de ella.

Rita jadeaba poco a poco, para levantarse y girar a verla, se sorprendió en ver como aun salía aquel líquido vital de la mujer, mientas la miraba con lujuria. Ángela debía admitir que la tipa tenía una gran resistencia. Su ojo destruido aun sacaba sangre, mientras que el izquierdo reflejaba el placer de la mujer. Quizás se debía a eso, la pérdida de sangre la estaba enloqueciendo. De hecho más de la que ya estaba.

-No creas que no me importo la muerte de mi pequeño. Soy su madre y si me dieran para elegir a quien de mis hijos salvar, escogería a Lincoln-Rita sonrió de oreja a oreja- Solo le faltaba un año, un año para probar su semen joven y viscoso. Cada vez que lo veía aguantaba las ganas de... bueno ya sabes-

-¿En serio? ¡Lo dejaron dentro de un maldito traje de ardilla! ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Creían que tenerlo ahí, iba a volverlo más guapo?-Rita negó con la cabeza y camino hasta la silla para sentarse otra vez y comenzar nuevamente a tocarse. Ángela aguanto las ganas de golpearla, ya la hubiera batido contra la pared y despedazarla hasta ver su sangre bañarla completamente, pero no se sentía bien. Algo andaba mal con su estómago. Miro la espada que dejo en el suelo y luego a Rita, que seguía tocándose con una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa que quería borrar de su cara.

-¿Te vez mal jovencita? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Rita inclino un poco su cabeza a la izquierda en señal de duda.- Veras, no soy tan mala como piensas. Sí, fui una prostituta en mis tiempos más antiguos, pero cambie cuando conseguí el trabajo como guardia de cruce-Rita llevo la mano que usaba para masturbarse para tocar su ojo destruido. Metió dos de sus dedos, lo metió lo más que podía, gruñendo del dolor. Para sacarlos cubiertos de sangre. Ángela no sabía lo que intentaba, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando los llevo nuevamente a su vagina y los metió dentro, para seguir en lo suyo.-Amor de madre señorita Summer, fue el amor que me hizo cambiar esa parte negativa de mí. Cuando nació Lori, sentí algo que se separaba de mis sentimientos más impuros que tenía. Era felicidad, la felicidad de ser madre-La mujer aceleró sus movimientos- Era como liberar parte de la oscuridad que tenía en lo más profundo de mi ser y no hablo de mi paredes vaginales y de mis orgasmos-Se rio.-Podría decirse que mis hijas heredaron parte de lo que me hace un puta, incestuosa y pedófila-

-Ja, es una mujer con gustos muy extraños. ¿Una Prostituta? Bueno, creo que mi madre y tú, comparten algo en común. No es para presumir o sentirme orgullosa, pero también era una zorra-Ángela sonrió- Pero no siempre fue así, mi padre fue la causa de su caída. Era una mujer decente y respetada, una abogada que perdió toda educación en un instante-Miro a la mujer y un rostro lleno de ira.- ¡Todo fue su culpa! ¡Se volvió tan…. Tan….

-Fácil ¿Verdad?, entiendo a tu madre, las mujeres son muy delicadas emocionalmente. Algunas tienen un caso distinto, por ejemplo. Tú-Rita le mostró una pequeña sonrisa- Eres fuerte, temeraria, inteligente y aparte muy sexy, esos pechos son algo que quisiera tener. ¿Son reales?-

-Sí, si los son, aunque me duele la espalda por sostenerlos. Desde los quince los tengo así y digamos que he deseado no tenerlos más-Ángela le dio una sonrisa presumida- Lincoln fue un chico muy especial ¿No es así? Debo imaginarlo y lo confirmo ¿Sabes porque?-Rita la miro seriamente, pero le dio igual- No, no creo que merezcas escucharlo, igual que seas su madre. Eres una descarada que no merece saber nada de su hijo-

-Vaya, nunca pensé escuchar algo así de una mujer de tu clase. ¿Eres virgen? Bueno, tu personalidad de tremenda maldita y odiosa, me da a entender que aún lo eres-Rita rio por lo dicho, pero Ángela rápidamente se acercó y le metió un golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire, para luego agarrarla del cabello y tirarla boca bajo al piso nuevamente. Rita se puso en cuatro patas y su cuerpo tembló a escuchar una risa. Una risa que recorría su cuerpo casi desnudo provocándole un miedo extraño.

Ángela reía mientras tomaba la espada y la giraba para colocarse detrás de Rita-No me hagas reír, es tan gracioso la ignorancia que posees Rita Loud, tengo una pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Lincoln en ese traje? Aunque no hace falta que contestes, tus hijas nos dieron sus declaraciones y debo decir, que algo no cuadra en un intervalo de tiempo, pero ya no importa-Bajo para colocarse a un lado de la mujer, Rita la miro con clara confusión- Dime algo Rita Loud ¿Tu hijo realmente le faltaba un año para que se la parara su suculento y excitante pene?-

Rita frunció el ceño- No me gusta que hable así de mi hijo, no debes preguntar algo referente a su cuerpo, porque es mío y de nadie más-

-Está muerto querida, ustedes lo mataron y lo peor. Se alegran de ello, la mala suerte en realidad, no fue mala suerte. Si los salvo de gente como ustedes-

-No, la mala suerte lo condeno y nunca pude disfrutar de todo su cuerpo. Aquel lindo y pequeño pene que esperaba estar adentro de mi vagina-Rita trato de levantarse pero Ángela le dio un golpe en la cabeza que la hizo chocar contra el suelo otra vez.-¡Ya basta maldita! ¡Estoy harta que me golpees!-La miro con ira, trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía.-Me duele todo mi cuerpo, ¿Qué mi hiciste desgraciada?-

-Los orgasmos te tienen muy débil. Y no concuerdo con tu conocimiento en el caso de tu hijo-Ángela se movió hacia atrás para mirar la entraba de la mujer, completamente mojada- Parece que todavía deseas más, bueno, hare lo mismo que le hice a tu hija y te daré algo de mí, pero con más sentimiento-Coloco la punta de la espada en la entrada de la mujer. Rita reacciono y miro atrás. Ángela le provocó una gran alegría en ver el rostro de miedo de la mujer. Y de una estocada metió la espada. Rita abrió la boca a sentir el metal del arma atravesando más allá de lo que durante toda su carrera de prostituta nunca un pene había llegado, la sangre salió de la intimidad de la mujer a mas no poder.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Ya te viniste? Espera, me equivoque, es tu sangre-Negó con la cabeza. Sacó la espada y la volvió a meter. Rita trataba de gritar pero soltaba un grito ahogado. Ángela no espero más y comenzó a meter y sacar la espada. Y cada vez la metía más profundo, podía escuchar la carne cortarse en cada arremetida.-¿Te gusta? Solo piensa que es Lincoln, así te excitara más perrita. Vamos dilo, grita el nombre de tu hijo y te hare mejor el trabajo -Ángela comenzó a reír mientras continuaba en su castigo. Debía admitirlo le estaba gustando y podía sentir como ella misma comenzaba a mojarse- Luna ya probo mis métodos sexuales, y quedo muy satisfecha, tan satisfecha que se murió de la emoción. ¿Y cuál de tus hijas será la siguiente? Quede con ansias de probar a cada una de ellas en especial a la putita de Lola. ¿Me das tu permiso? Porque es menor de edad. Ja ya no importa, no necesito tu permiso para cogerme a tus hijas. Ya es muy tarde para hablar-Miro como Rita convulsionaba, la mujer comenzó a vomitar sangre, llenando el piso de un color rojo literalmente sangre. Hasta dejar de moverse y caer rendida en el piso. Ángela sabía que estaba muerta pero no le importaba, recordó a su madre, y como se acostaba con aquellos hombres.

Siguió metiendo y sacando la espada, la imagen de Rita cambio a la de una mujer de cabello negro y de unos ojos marrones que la miraban con lujuria. Ángela gruño a más no poder-¡Te gusta madre! ¡Te gusta cómo te penetro! ¡Eres una perra! ¡Papá estaría tan decepcionado de lo te convertirte, maldita malagradecida!- Ángela no aguanto más y dejo la espada adentro de Rita, para luego levantarla, así cortando el ano de la mujer y seguir hasta medio partirla hasta los pulmones. La mierda salió de su cuerpo como si nada mezclándose con la sangre de la mujer y otros líquidos.

-¡Ahí tienes madre! ¡Te mereces todo esto!-Ángela gritaba sin parar. Mirando el cuerpo destrozado frente a ella. Los intestinos hacían un buen mosaico en el piso y sus jugos gasticos recorrían el piso libremente.-¡Tu… Tu mataste a tu hijo! ¡Lo dejaste solo como mi madre lo hizo conmigo! ¡Solo era un niño! ¡Un niño que era demasiado maduro para su edad! ¡Un niño que seguro iba a ser un buen hombre y…..- Vomito otra vez. Su estómago le comenzó a doler de golpe y se apartó del cadáver dejando la espada a un lado, para sentarse en la misma silla donde estaba Rita. Miro el cadáver detenidamente, estaba cansada y su cuerpo tenía algo raro.

-Tengo hambre, eso me pasa por comer poco esta mañana-Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.-Lincoln Loud, un niño que mostraba más madurez de lo que parecía-Sonrió a decir eso. Miro el cuerpo de Rita.- Como dije antes, estabas muy equivocada de las condiciones de tu hijo. ¿Un niño? Por favor, debiste verlo debajo de ese traje de ardilla-Negó con la cabeza para salir de la habitación.-Así hubieras visto algo más que solo una plaga destructiva. Aunque no lo era, solo necesitaba amor. Mucho amor, en especial el de una mujer. No lograste saber lo que se dé él y creo que ninguna debe saberlo, bueno no ahora-Salió de la habitación pensando en eso último. No podía creer que tan pequeño era el mundo y como el destino jugaba en sus acciones.

La misma entidad de rojo apareció al lado del cuerpo destrozado de Rita. Mostrando una gran sonrisa.-Interesante, esta mujer lo tiene todo, es un espécimen muy especial, aunque su condición mi inquieta, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá desde que lo tiene?-Miro el cuerpo destrozado de Rita y de repente pudo ver unas imágenes de ella. Pero se veía sonriente y extendía sus brazos hacia ella. Retrocedió y se movió su cabeza rápidamente- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué tengo eso en mi sistema? Es una sensación muy familiar pero ¿De dónde la obtuve?- Otra imagen apareció y en esta se podía ver a uno animales corriendo dentro de una casa. Parecía que los seguía y se topó con un bebé con un mechón rubio claro. Era Lily Loud.

Después pudo ver una habitación, se dirigió hacia ella y abrió la puerta donde podía ver unos comics sobre la cama. La entidad femenina desapareció. Algo andaba mal. Y se debía a los Loud, siempre eran los Loud.

* * *

 **Si señores, no sé si alcance el mismo impacto de Banghg de locuras y asquerosidades. Él es el maestro. ¿Por qué Ángela tiene esos dolores? ¿Qué sabe de Lincoln que los demás no? ¿Qué le sucede a la entidad de rojo? Saludos amigos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**He vuelto amigos. Vera si subo el prólogo de Ultimatum en esta semana, les dejare este capítulo, donde veremos un poco del pasado de Ángela Summer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Dolores.**

¿Estaba enferma? A cada paso su cuerpo experimenta un choque eléctrico. Se sentía horrible y no sabía porque. Por lo visto las cosas que pasaron, la dejaron muy agotada, podría ser una opción, nunca en su vida imagino que podría sufrir tantos momentos traumáticos, era una oficial nata, pero esto pasaba de lo ridículo. Un lugar lleno de personas completamente locas, como si estuviera en un manicomio.

Ángela cruzo una esquina de uno de esos pasillos, parecía que estaba en un laberinto, llevaba rato caminando por la mansión Labrant y lo único que veía era pinturas y mas muebles elegantes. Era enorme el lugar. Solo quería salir de aquí, algo le pasaba y su estómago parecía manifestarlo, no era como un dolor de barriga por comer muchos chocolates como normalmente le pasaba. Era una mujer que no le importaba verse mal para decir que era poco femenina.

-¿Qué abre comido? No desayune, ¿Por qué demonios me duele el estómago?-Ángela gruño, y siguió caminando, los ruidos de los disparos que venían de afuera no cesaban, todo se había vuelto una guerra.- Y para el colmo debo escapar de unas malditas lesbianas homicidas, en verdad que tengo una suerte del diablo, si hubiera sabido que tendría sexo, habría traído ropa de repuesto-

No esperaba tener relaciones, en realidad era la segunda vez que lo hacía, la primera fue… en verdad no sabía porque lo había hecho, tal vez por el calor del momento, o simplemente porque quiso hacerlo. Ese día aun lo tiene en la mente, su primera vez. Toda mujer pensaría que está enferma por hacer algo así. Y claramente lo era. No podía dejar de masturbarse desde que paso.

-Que importa, lo hice y ya-Sonrió en recordar ese momento.-Soy una mujer que tiene sus necesidades, aunque ocurrió de una manera muy poco ortodoxa -Ángela se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo, los dolores la estaban venciendo. Miro al techo, podía notar algunas telarañas que adornaban el lugar. Verifico que no hubiera nadie. Estaba en territorio enemigo, y faltaban otros miembros de los Loud.

-¡Malditos Loud! ¡Malditos sean todos!-El grito podría llamar la atención de algunos de ellos-¡Vengan por mi desgraciados hijos de puta! ¡Aquí los espero! ¡Vengan a violarme lesbianas enanas del diablo!-Tenia la garganta seca, pero era los suficiente para gritar insultos. No sabía cuándo, pero su rostro comenzo a mojarse por algunas lágrimas que salían.

Pasó su mano, y pudo ver las gotas de sus ojos. De repente un pequeño sollozo salió de su boca.-Los odio, los odio, los odio -Ángela tapo su cara y pudo sentir como su dolor salía. Estaba triste y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.-¡Te odio Lori, te odio Leni, te odio Luna, te odio Luan, te odio Lynn!-Cerro su boca, ¿Estaba enojada o triste? Sus ojos no paraban de soltar lágrimas, pero su mente estaba concentrada en los Loud, quería matarlos lentamente.

El pasillo comenzo a tener un silencio tenebroso. Unos pasos se escuchaban en el lugar, Ángela sintió como alguien se paraba en frente de ella. Pudo ver los zapatos marrones, no quiso alzar la mirada, estaba con sed de sangre y de cierta forma ver esos zapatos le daban un pequeño cosquilleo. Sonrío malignamente.-Hola, ¿Quieres cogerme? Tengo muchas ganas, estoy mojada para darte lo que quieras-La persona no respondido. Al parecer no entendía. Por los zapatos era un hombre.

-¿No vas a responderme? Cualquier hombre que reciba una oferta de sexo duro por parte de una tetona, no tardaría en penetrarla ¿No es así?-Seguía sin tener una repuesta, eso la estaba hartando. No solo por la falta de repuesta sino que de cierta forma se sentía insultada que un hombre no enloqueciera por sus pechos.-¿Eres un hombre? O ¿Un travestí? ¿No te pagan bien para joderme?-

Ángela tomo la molestia de alzar la cabeza. Estaba acabada, su cuerpo no respondía como quería. Algo andaba mal. Su vida se había vuelto un infierno desde que su padre murió. Su madre fue el catalizador de todo. Recordó el día que quiso acabar con todo, y lo más sorprendente que ese mismo día, fue el mejor de todos. Se sintió amada desde hace muchos. Todo dio una vuelta entera de un momento a otro.

Cuando termino de levantar la mirada se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron en ver al hombre parado frente a ella. Lo primero que pensó era ¿Qué diablos hacia aquí? No sabía que decir, aunque le dio un pequeño gusto. Suspiro y le sonrió.

-¿Tú? Pero ¿Cómo sigues con vida? Te di por muerto-El cuerpo de Ángela comenzó a ceder, la mirada se le nublaba, y sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse liviano. Aunque una imagen apareció en su mente, la imagen de aquel niño.-Lin… Coln-Su cuerpo se desplomó, mientras el hombre la miraba con lastima. Este la acaricio en la cabeza y miro su estado. Para luego cargarla y llevarla a otro lugar. Era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

 **Royal Woods: Tiempo Atrás.**

Una mujer de cabello negro largo caminaba plácidamente por las calles de la ciudad, estaba acompañada por otra mujer, tenía una piel morena y cabello corto. Con una camisa de cuadros con unos jeans y zapatos militares. Ambas traían unas bolsas que estaban llenas de comida. Las dos cruzaron una esquina mientras conversaban. Aunque una de ellas no estaba de ánimos.

-No tenías que acompañarme, Bárbara, puedo ir sola a comprar mi comida-Ángela se ganó una mirada de molestia de su hermanastra- A veces creo que sigues siendo aquella niña que le gustaba usar vestidos, debes dejarme en paz-Suspiro por lo entrometida que la era la mujer. Desde que llego la tenía encima como una mosca.

-Vamos Angie, somos mujeres jóvenes, y si sigues con esa amargura, te vas hacer más vieja-Se burló la morena. Ángela rodo los ojos por las declaraciones de la militar- Es solo que veo tu sufrimiento Angie. No puedes seguir tratando a las personas como si fueran tus enemigos, ningún hombre se fijara en ti si continúas como….-

-Una perra maldita. Si Barbie, ya sé que muchos me consideran una maldita, hasta tú lo dices. Pero te diré algo-Ángela se detuvo y la señalo con su dedo mientras sonreía malignamente-¡Me vale verga! Estoy harta que me digas lo mismo, siempre los hombres que conozco se quedan viendo mis pechos y nada más. Además, prefiero estar sola que rodeada de unos imbéciles-

Bárbara la miro por unos segundos antes de estallar de la risa, algunas personas que pasaban al lado de ellas, las miraban como si fueran unas locas, pero con una mirada asesina de Ángela fue suficiente para hacerlas correr. La detective, se le quedo viendo a la militar condecorada. Siempre se comportaba como una niña. Muchos dirían que es una mujer dura pero debajo de ese cuerpo rudo se encuentra una pequeña niña. Sin embargo, una niña con cuerpo sexy.

-A veces pienso que estás loca, ¿Y por qué me críticas a mí? Tú pareces una lesbiana al cien por ciento. Muchas mujeres seguro van detrás de ti por tu cuerpo pechugón, a parte debes dejar de comer tanto, veo que empiezas a engordar-La declaración de la pelinegra hizo callar a la morena. Angola sonrió, había tocado un punto a su favor-Si, hasta yo diría que eres un tremenda lesbiana, no lo tomes a mal Barbie, ambas sabemos que tu apariencia confunde a muchos-

Bárbara negó con la cabeza y se tocó los pechos.-Para tu informacion, ya varios hombres han tocado estos bebes, a diferencia de ti, que sigues virgen-La militar sonrío a mas no poder. Ángela sintió un nudo en su garganta, siempre era lo mismo- He salido con muchos hombres, y cada uno me lo he llevado a la cama, aunque podría decirse que somos iguales, a diferencia de ti, puedo decir que soy una mujer-Se burló.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué será? Pero, hay algo que siempre de jode mi querida lesbiana-Ángela chasqueo sus dedos con un sonrisa arrogante- Ninguno se queda a tu lado por mucho tiempo, acéptalo Barbie. En mi punto de vista eres una prostituta ninfómana que busca a cualquier hombre dispuesto a todo, pero adivina que. Eres una fracasada-

Ángela y Bárbara se miraron con ojos llenos de ira, ambas estaban listas para pelear, pero en su lugar soltaron un suspiro pesado. Continuaron con su camino el día casi terminaba. Así que no debían perder su tiempo en peleas infantiles.

-¿Sabes hermana? A veces pienso que me quedare sola, no puedo mantener una relación por mucho tiempo. Creo que se debe a que soy muy ruda-Bárbara saco de una de sus bolsas una bebida para abrirla y comenzar a beber-Los hombres parece que solo me quieren una vez y listo. Se escapan como perros, todos son iguales-

La pelinegra soltó un pequeña risa.-No seas tan dura contigo, el indicado llegara, y hablo por mí también. He tendido ganas de suicidarme por lo estúpido que ha sido mi vida. Soy una fracasada, incluso más que tú-Al pasar un rato, las dos llegaron a la casa de la detective. Dejaron la comida en su lugar y se sentaron el sofá. La casa de Ángela no era muy grande, de un solo piso y un espacio para meter su auto. No era la gran cosa, pero el sueldo de una oficial no era efectivo.

Las dos comenzaron a beber, mientras veían la televisión. El ánimo no estaba de mas, ninguna tenía que hacer algo emocionante ese día.

-¿Y cuándo te iras?-Pregunto la detective a su hermana.-Es raro que me visites y te quedes más de un día. Siempre los bastardos de la milicia te llaman por cualquier cosa, pienso que solo quieren verte los pechos de vaca que tienes-

-Por favor Ángela, ambas sabemos que los tienes más grandes que los míos, es un hecho científico-Se rio un poco.-Además, ¿Es malo que pase tiempo con mi hermanita Angie?-

Ese apodo la tenía desquiciada. Desde niñas comenzaron a decirse "Angie y Barbie" Era una forma para familiarizarse como hermanas recientes. Desde que llego a la residencia Summer, tenía un presentimiento que tarde o temprano moriría. Aunque nunca paso, no negaba que los señores Summer le dieron todo lo que sus padres no pudieron. Dejo su bebida en mesita y se levantó para irse a dormir. Aunque Bárbara tenía otros planes.

-Oh vamos Angie, no te vayas aun, te tengo una sorpresa-Bárbara se levantó y la miro fijamente.-Quita esos ojos de enferma, es por eso que le das miedo a los hombres. Veras, te llevare a un club cerca de aquí, lo vi cuando llegue, y parece un lugar prometedor-La sonrisa de su hermanastra, no le gustaba. No sabía cómo era vivir en Royal Woods.

-No es buena idea, todos los clubes de aquí siempre ocurre uno que otra violación o secuestro, hasta asesinatos-Dijo con poco ánimo.-En esta ciudad, hay crímenes por doquier. Y tú, por no estar familiarizada con todo esto, seguro te pasaría algo-

Bárbara no dijo nada y busco, en su bolsillo una navaja, se la mostro a la pelinegra, que solo rio por lo estúpido que se veía. Sabía que su hermanastra tenía habilidades que la hacen un oponente difícil. De todas las personas en el mundo ella era la única que respetaba. Sin embargo, la militar tenía una debilidad muy obvia. Era blanda, y era raro decir que una militar de su nivel, dudaba en matar. Aun no sabía porque se había metido en eso.

-Me ofendes Angie, soy una próxima comandante de la milicia, ¿Piensa que un grupo de violadores me podrán contener?-Bárbara le guiño el ojo, para ir a buscar las llaves de su auto. A conseguirla giro a verla con un sonrisa pícara- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder tu virginidad?-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se acercó a Bárbara con ira y la agarro de la camisa.-¡Cállate maldita perra! ¡No hay hombre que me haga sentir intimidada! ¡Preguntare a los idiotas de la estación!-Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de la militar.-Bien, si quieres ir a perder tu tiempo, no te detendré, pero iré porque este sitio no es para personas como tú. Hay tantos perros muertos en este lugar que haría ver a tus amigos como niñas lloronas-Royal era una ciudad que increíblemente parecía la cuna del crimen. ¿Por qué será?

La morena se apartó de ella y salió por la puerta silbando. Ángela gruño y sin decir nada la siguió. Tiempo después llegaron a un edificio con un gran letrero brillante. Donde se podía ver la palabra "Pasión" Ángela hizo una mueca y vio a la morena, que miraba el lugar con una alegría que no le gustaba. A llegar a la puerta de entrada el guardia miro su vestimenta. Llevaba una camisa amarilla con pantalones negros, y zapatos deportivos de color rojo. Aunque la camisa hacia resaltar muchos sus enormes pechos. Y fue exactamente ese lugar donde se fijó el guardia. Este sonrió a más no poder y las dejo pasar. A girar para verlo, pudo ver que hablaba por su comunicador, de repente una sensación extraña la rodeo. A llegar al salón de baile, pudo notar lo común de estos sitios. Personas teniendo sexo, si, se escuchaba ridículo. Pero los movimientos que hacían daban entender eso.

-No me gusta este lugar-Se dirigió a la morena. Esta por su parte miraba el lugar con una sonrisa-Es raro, pero siento que nos observan-Por el camino pudo notar como el lugar estaba lleno de mujeres casi desnudas, bailando de manera sexy con algunos hombres. Pudo ver que no traían camisa y dejaban ver sus pechos.- Odio estos lugares, dejan ver a las mujeres como un objeto sexual, como me gustaría sacar mi arma y volarle la cabeza a todas-Toco donde ocultaba su Arana. Sintió un ardor en la garganta, y una extraño cosquilleo en su estómago la altero.

Ambas caminaron hasta llegar a donde servían las bebidas. Bárbara no dudo en pedir mientras que ella observaba el lugar con seriedad.

-Oye Angie, deberías dejar de comportarte de esa forma, sé que eres policía, pero no todo es una escena del crimen, relájate y disfruta-Bárbara le paso un vaso lleno de un líquido amarrillo. Lo miro unos segundos para agarrarlo y beberse todo su contendido-Wow, y pensaba que respetabas la ley, bebes como una fierra-

-Claro que la respeto tarada, no soy como tú. Un loca sin remedio que busca a un hombre para fornicar- Ángela se sentó y Bárbara hizo lo mismo.-¿No vas a bailar? Puedo ver a varios hombres que seguro te darían un buena noche. Pero no te los aconsejo, he notado que algunos se han fijado en nuestras tetas llenas de leche. ¿Por qué será que los hombres solo nos ves los pechos?-Miro a la militar y esta sonrió. Dio un suspiro y se dispuso a seguir bebiendo.

-No, hoy no, solo quiero pasar tiempo de hermanas, pero deberías hacerlo tú. Puedes conocer a tu alma gemela esta noche-Sugirió la militar-A veces el amor viene donde menos te lo esperas y de la forma menos sensata. ¿Sabes algo? Tengo la sensación que hoy en nuestro día de suerte-

-¿En serio? Lo dudo-No hicieron más nada que solo quedarse mirando las loqueras que hacían las personas en el lugar. Las dos eran oficiales de la ley, pero hoy solo eran dos mujeres que solo querían pasar un buen rato.

Ángela pensó un poco lo dicho por su hermana. No era muy sociable, muchos la consideraban una loca, y era verdad. No toleraba muchas cosas. Era reservada en sus gustos, pero nada más, ¿Qué se podría decir de ella y su vida cotidiana? Una mujer que entro en la academia policial para hacer cumplir la ley. Muchos dirían a simple vista que era mala. Y si lo era, pero no significaba que dejara a cualquiera hacer lo que se le pegue la gana. La principal razón de ser policía, era para valer el esfuerzo que hizo su padre biológico por el país. Un hombre fuerte y leal a sus pensamientos. Miro a Bárbara y no pudo evitar sonreír. Las dos tenían algo en común. Eran grandes mujeres y nadie lo dudaría.

Bebió otro vaso de vino, y se fijó en un par de idiotas que se acercaban a ellas.-Idiotas se aproximan Barbie, ponte las pilas-Dijo fríamente mientras se quedaba viendo su vaso. Bárbara miro a los dos hombres, uno calvo y el otro con un cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros. Los dos tenían un traje elegante de color negro. El calvo se sentó al lado de Bárbara y el otro del lado de Ángela.

-Hola nenas, ¿Cómo unas lindas y guapas mujeres están solas en esta noche?-Dijo el de cabello negro.-Creo que les hace falta la compañía de unos hombres ¿No es así Rick?-

-Si Justin, un par de mujeres con tremendos pechos, no pueden andar solas por ahí. Hay muchos locos que andan violando a las señoritas, sería una lástima que cayeran en manos de uno de ellos-Rick sonrió. Bárbara le dio un sorbo a su bebida y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero podemos cuidarnos solas, gracias por su preocupación-Bárbara sabía que mañas podían tener estos sujetos, no era un tonta-Pueden irse, quiero pasar a solas con mi hermana-

-¿Hermanas?-Justin se quedó mirando a Ángela que miraba al frente seriamente ignorándolo completamente- No lo parecen, ¿Acaso sus padres eran de razas diferentes?-

-No, somos hermanastras, y si nos disculpan, tenemos que usar el tocador-Bárbara se levantó agarrando a Ángela de la muñeca. Esta se levantó y dejo el vaso en la barra. Pero Justin la sostuvo de la otra muñeca. Ángela sintió un choque eléctrico que hizo que su entrepierna sufriera un breve dolor. No era normal, pero después sintió algo saliendo de su vagina. Abrió los ojos y se fijó en la mano del hombre. ¿Se estaba excitando? Pero algo era diferente en esto. Sintió ganas de… ¿Morderlo?

-¿Por qué no nos conocemos mejor linda? Te juro que puedo ser muy útil en muchas cosas, ¿Son reales?-Ángela miraba con repudio como Justin señalaba sus pechos.- En verdad que son enormes, creo que mi pene quedaría muy bien entre ellos-

Una risa vino de Rick por lo dicho. Justin miraba los pechos de la mujer con lujuria, hasta que un golpe por parte de ella le dio en la nariz. El hombre cayó al piso, pero gracias al escándalo del lugar nadie se dio cuenta. Ángela comenzó a sentirse mal, pero no dejaría que alguien la tocara así. Miro al hombre y se fijó en su entrepierna. Su corazón comenzaba a bombear con fuerza. Se sentía rara pero no la forma que pensaría alguien a saber lo que sentía. Era algo más.

-Vuelves a tocarme te arrancare los huevos y haré que te los tragues-Ángela le dio una fuerte parata en el estómago. Bárbara la detuvo antes que comenzar una pelea. La llevo fuera del club mientras que Rick ayudaba a su amigo pararse.

Afuera del club, ambas se miraban con clara molestia.

-¿Qué te pasa Angie? No puedes volverte loca por unas insinuaciones sobre tus pechos, los hombres solo lo hacen para ver si sedes y dejaste muy en claro que no querías- Bárbara dio un suspiro por la muecas de fastidio de su hermanastra.-Bien, solo cálmate hermanita, y respira hondo. Debes controlar esos arranques de ira-

-Deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña, ambas tenemos veintiséis años. Puedo cuidarme sola, además no me gusta que hables de mis pechos. Ya tengo tantos dolores de espalda por ellos que no quiero otra clase de problema-Ángela noto la mirada del guardia del club. Veía a un lugar en específico. A voltear vio a dos hombres curiosamente con el mismo traje elegante de los otros dos que la miraban de una manera extraña.

-Barbie, será mejor que nos vayamos. No me gusta cómo nos miran esos hombres-Ángela miro a la morena pero esta comenzaba a tambalearse de un lugar a otro. Iba a decir algo, pero su mirada comenzó a verse borrosa. No sabía que pasaba pero su cuerpo no respondía. Comenzó a ver negro y sintió unas manos en su espalda. Lo único que vio fue una sombra que estaba encima de ella.

* * *

Se sentía raro, pero parecía estar sobre algo duro. Poco a poco comenzó abrir sus ojos y noto que se encontraba sentada al parecer en un piso. Solo veía negro, se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada y tenía una bolsa negra en su cabeza. Pudo escuchar unas voces. Al instante le quitaron la bolsa y pudo ver a Bárbara en frente de ella, con un rostro preocupado. Su cuerpo no estaba bien, se sentía débil. Y muy mareada. Lo que vio no la sorprendió. Eran los mismos sujetos que las veían extraño. Mostraban una sonrisa arrogante, por lo que ella simplemente suspiro.

-Hablando del rey de Roma, Hola estúpidos-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Excelente, ya despertarte virgen, no sabes la buena paga que vamos a recibir por ti- Busco el origen de esa voz, y era el mismo idiota de antes.-Soy Justin querida, por lo visto las bebidas que les dieron eran suficientes para detenerlas-El hombre se agacho a su nivel, y la obligo a mirarlos a los ojos- Nos dio el tiempo suficiente para examinarlas, y vaya que me sorprende que seas virgen. Tu hermana no lo es, por lo que su paga será menos que la tuya-Ángela podía sentir que el broche de su pantalón estaba desabrochado, sintió una gran ira. Pero no sentía algún dolor que viniera de su vagina. No lo habían violado.

-El alcohol del club, es muy extraño. A veces la gente se emborracha en un momento y en el otro no. Es raro, pero es bueno cuando buscamos presas para vender-Justin la soltó y miro a Barbará que tenía un mirada seria.- Sus cuerpos son perfectos. Son sexualmente naturales ¿Verdad Rick?-

El otro hombre estaba parado al lado de una camioneta y los otros dos estaban dentro de ella acomodando unas cosas. Ángela y Bárbara notaron que estaban en un callejón. Habían caído en manos de uno secuestradores. Justin saco un trapo y se lo paso por la nariz. Ángela soltó un risa que el hombre tomo muy mal.

-Eres muy valiente para reírte mientras estas a punto de ser vendida, ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres compran los millonarios? En esta ciudad tenemos un gran cliente. Aunque tú eres especial por ser virgen-Justin se rio, pero Ángela no quitaba su sonrisa burlona.- Es sencillo buscar buenos especímenes en los clubes donde van muchas chicas jóvenes, pero ustedes son un premio, la mayoría no tienes tetas tan jugosas como las tuyas-

-Si claro, típico de malditos secuestradores, tenía la sospecha por el estúpido guardia tenía que ver en esto. Déjame adivinar, como soy virgen, tengo mayor valor ¿No es así?-Ángela no tenía miedo, más bien este ambiente le gustaba más, era muy excitante. Justin soltó un pequeña risa.-Tu eres un imbécil, todos ustedes los son. ¿Verdad Barbie?-Miro a la morena que tenía un sonrisa de complicidad, ambas asintieron.

-¿Por qué pierden su tiempo? Nos tienes a su merced y prefieren vendernos. Eres un hombre que desea más de lo que tiene ¿No?-Barbará se puso de pie por sorpresa de todos- Deberían aprovechar, si no quieren a mi hermana, ¿Qué tal yo? Estoy dispuesta-

-Ja, ¿Ves eso Justin? Esta zorra desea tanto que la penetremos que hasta ya está lista. Vaya no pensé encontrar a una mujer así-Rick se acercó a Bárbara mientras sonreía lujuriosamente-Eres una mujer ruda, y eso me gusta. La mayoría de las chicas que encontramos se ponen a llorar, pero ustedes no ¿Por qué será? ¿Son muy hombres para ser mujeres?-El hombre iba a tocar uno de los pechos de la morena, pero esta rápidamente libero su mano, y le dio una patada entre las piernas. Rick cayó al suelo muy adolorido. A lo que Bárbara le puso su pie en el cuello para que no se moviera.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-Justin no se esperaba que estuviera desatada. En eso un miedo inundo su cuerpo cuando sintió algo filoso en su cuello. Era un cuchillo.-Pero, ¿Cómo? Si yo…

-¡Cállate inútil! Deberías escoger mejor a sus víctimas, no sabes a quien pueden conseguir-Ángela susurro en su oído.-Tuve un día muy pesado para que vinieras a molestar. ¿Sabes por qué?-Apretó mas el arma en su cuello. Los otros dos hombres salieron de la camioneta, pero la pelinegra saco su arma con la otra mano y la apunto a los dos. Antes que se dieran cuenta apretó el gatillo dándole en la cabeza a cada uno.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Ángela?! No se supone que debías matarlos-Bárbara estaba en el suelo amarrando a Rick. Pero noto algo extraño en la mirada de su hermana- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te sucede?-

Ángela respiraba con rapidez, se podía escuchar como tomaba aire y lo sacaba. Sus ojos reflejaban algo que provocaba un miedo extraño.-¿Ángela? Por favor, solo baja el arma, ya no son un problema-Bárbara recibió un mirada asesina por parte de la pelinegra.-Angie, vámonos, hay que llevarlos a la estación, allá se encargaran de todo- Bárbara se levantó para dirigirse a la pelinegra. Pero esta mostraba que algo le pasaba.

-¿Son policías? Eso explica todo, unas mujeres como ustedes no son normales. Escuchen, déjenos ir, no saben con quien se meten. Nuestro comprador es muy peligroso si no le damos lo que quiere-Justin sonrió nerviosamente.-Él por así decirlo controla a la policía, si se entera que ustedes hicieron esto, denle por seguro que estarán muertas, incluso yo corro el riesgo-

Ángela no contesto, temblaba como si hubiera un terremoto, esto confundió al hombre-¿Estas asustada? Ja, creo que ya sabes a quien me refiero muñeca-

-No hables estúpido. Ángela ya suéltalo, disculpa por traerte, si te sientes mal, podemos...

-¿Cuál es la diferencia de un perro y un hombre?-Ángela pregunto sin quitar su rostro frio.-¿Cuál es?-Los tres presentes colocaron un cara de confusión. La mujer comenzó a reírse, poniendo nerviosos a todos. Bárbara dio paso al frente, pero sorpresivamente su hermana le apunto con el arma.-Dímelo Barbie, ¿Por qué son diferentes?-

-¿De qué hablas?-Bárbara no sabía que le pasaba. Estaba actuando raro.-Angie deja el arma y….-No pudo terminar ya que sintió nauseas.-No me siento bien, estoy mareada. Angie, espera…-La morena se agarró la cabeza, para luego vomitar. Tanto Rick y Justin sonrieron, la droga estaba haciendo su efecto.-Oh Dios, esto no está bien- Bárbara trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero algo le pasaba a su cuerpo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, tu querida hermanita ya sufrió los efectos del alcohol del club, Ja. Dime cariño, ¿Me vas a soltar ahora?-Justin tarto de zafarse pero Ángela apretó más el cuchillo con su cuello, provocando un leve corte-¡Suéltame perra! ¡Ya verás que yo mismo te quitare tu puta virginidad si quieres!- La mujer no respondió, pero el ruido del arma se escuchó nuevamente. Ángela había disparado contra Rick, dándole entre las piernas.

-¡AAHH! ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita!-El calvo comenzó a moverse frenéticamente en el suelo otra vez. No podría mover las manos por tenerlas atadas, y no podría tocarse donde le disparó, la sangre no tardo en salir y cubrir el suelo. Bárbara se recostó en una pared, con ojos decaídos. Ángela tenía una sonrisa juguetona y algo sádica. La morena no entendía que le pasaba. Al parecer la droga que le dieron tenía un efecto diferente en ella.

-An.. Ángela, por favor ayúdame, no me puedo mover bien-Bárbara se sentía mal, pero lo peor aún no pasaba.-Esto me está dando mucho dolor, ayúdame.-Se sentía horrible. Pero su hermana mostraba algo más.

-Tengo hambre, tengo mucha hambre-Ángela comenzó hablar mientras pasaba el cuchillo cerca de los ojos de Justin- Hueles bien, muy pero muy bien-Los gritos de Rick se escuchaban en el callejón sin parar, pero fue sustituido por el grito de horror de Justin, Bárbara puso un rostro de miedo a ver como Angela arrancaba la oreja izquierda de Justin. Esto dejo helado tanto a Rick que luchaba por el dolor y Bárbara que no podía moverse.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Mi oreja!-Justin fue soltado por la mujer para caer al suelo.-¡Estas loca, estás loca maldita zorra!- La miro pero su ira fue sustituida por miedo cuando vio como la mujer masticaba su oreja y gemía a hacerlo. Nadie podía explicar la repentina acción de la mujer. Justin pensaba que la droga tal vez hizo algo diferente en ella. La mirada de Ángela se posó en él y trato de alejarse. Pero la mujer le piso una de su piernas.-¡Déjame loca! ¡Auxilio!- Las risa de la mujer inundaron los oídos de todos. Un risa que provoco que su corazón recibiera un gran dolor.

-¿Quieres tener sexo oral? ¿Lo quieres?-Ángela se agacho mientras miraba la entrepierna del hombre- Se ve suculento-Mostro sus dientes que estaban rojos por haberse tragado la parte del cuerpo del hombre. Esto era irreal, la mujer se había convertido en una caníbal.-Sigues teniendo eso olor. ¿Qué es? Me da mucho gusto tenerlo tan cerca-Ahora la actitud de la mujer parecía a la de un animal. Ya que olfateaba al hombre como si se tratase de una comida en un plato.

-¡Ángela ya basta!-Grito Bárbara mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Realmente te la tragaste?- No recibido repuesta, pero la pelinegra vomito encima de Justin. Dando a entender que si lo había echo y su estómago lo devolvió.- Ya es suficiente hay que irnos ahora, estas mal-

-¡No Bárbara! ¡Nadie tiene permiso de ver mi vagina menos yo!-Ángela dio un fuerte golpe con su puño en la entrepierna del hombre.-¡Oh sí, me gusta cómo se escucha!-

-¡No, no! ¡Ya por favor!-Justin tenia dificultad para gritar.-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Se pueden ir pero déjame en paz!-Justin sentía mucho dolor, pero Ángela no lo dejaba hacer algún movimiento. Esta sonrió y sujeto fuertemente su entrepierna.

-No contestaste mi pregunta, ¿Cuál es la diferencia de un perro y un hombre? ¿Eh? Dímelo estúpido violador-Ángela rió para quitar parte del pantalón del hombre, dejando ver que le había rozado su pene, le había hecho una herida cerca de los testículos-Vaya, tuviste suerte de no destruirte una de tus bolas. ¿Te excita esto?-Agarro el pene del sujeto.-Aun tengo hambre-

Esas palabras hicieron temblar tanto a Justin como a Bárbara.-No Angie, no cometas una locura ya déjalo- Para nada sirvió, ya que Ángela llevo a su boca el pene de Justin, El hombre soltó un gemido a sentir la caliente boca de la mujer, que comenzó a chupar su miembro con desesperación. No tardo mucho que se viniera, soltando su semen en la boca de la mujer.

Bárbara pudo escuchar como su hermana se tragaba el líquido vital del hombre. Sintió mucho asco por lo que hizo. Aunque la expresión de la mujer decía algo diferente.

-Cielos, eso se sintió bien, fue suficiente para aliviar mi dolor-Justin sonrió un poco por llegar al orgasmo, a tal punto que dejo de sentir que le faltaba una oreja.- Y pensaba que ¡AAAHH!- Se pudo escuchar como si algo blando era golpeado. Ángela se movió frenéticamente para luego arrancar el pene del sujeto. Bárbara no aguanto más y vomito nuevamente a ver tal acto.

Ángela masticaba el miembro como si se tratarse de un aperitivo. La sangre bajaba cubriendo la camisa dándole un toque anaranjado. Justin tenía su boca abierta como si no pudiera respirar. Rick apenas podía ver lo que pasaba. La mujer termino de masticar para luego escupir todo el contenido de su boca. Bárbara camino lentamente hacia ella. A colocar su mano en su hombro. Ángela la miro, sus ojos reflejaban algo raro, algo que le congelo la sangre.

-Estaba salado, aunque he probado mejores. ¿Quieres un poco? Hay mucho donde escoger-Ángela recibió una cachetada por parte de la morena. Pero no hubo una reacción de molestia más bien, hubo una risa que incomodo a la mujer. Esta miro nuevamente a la morena-Los perros son asesinados y los hombres arrestados. Y estos dos de aquí, son unos malditos perros ¿No lo crees? Ja Ja, ¡Unos perros!-La pelinegra se iba a volver a lanzar al cuerpo de Justin, que claramente parecía estar muerto.

Bárbara agarro su cuello y la aparto rápidamente, pero la mujer forcejeaba como si fuera un animal.-¡Vámonos Ángela! ¡Esto no pude seguir!-Ambas mujeres salieron del callejón dejando en su agonía a los hombres que trataron de venderlas. Bárbara pudo ver que se encontraban en un sector de la ciudad poco transitado. Y eso fue un alivio. No sabía que había pasado, pero Ángela había matado a unas personas, y como policía, podría perder su trabajo, aunque si encontraba un motivo valido, podría salir ilesa.

-¡Barbará déjame, quiero más, quiero más!-Las exigencias de su hermana le daban miedo, parecía un animal rabioso buscando a su presa- ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Los odio a todos!-Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Bárbara no podía creer lo quebrada que estaba. Nunca la había visto así. ¿Qué le habían dado a las dos? ¿Qué droga pudo provocar esto? Ella se sentía muy mal y apenas podía sostener a la pelinegra.

-Por favor Angie, ya basta, todo acabo, volvamos a casa, esto… Esto no está bien, hay que buscar ayuda-Bárbara no evito en llorar. Su llanto detuvo a Ángela, que la miro a los ojos. Se miró a si misma para luego soltar un pequeña risa. Ángela la abrazo, pero el abrazo se sentía distinto, algo estaba mal, y las dos lo sabían.-¿Ya estás bien? Pensé que habías enloquecido-

Ángela no dijo nada, solo la siguió abrazando. Esto no le quitaba el miedo que tenía. Miro la camioneta donde los hombres la iban a meter. Tuvieron suerte, aun así, nada de esto tenía algo que pudiera hacerla sentir bien.

* * *

Devuelta en su auto. Después de recorrer media ciudad para regresar al club. Las mujeres iban en camino a su casa. Las dos no decían ninguna palabra. Bárbara conducía con normalidad, pero estaba muriéndose de los nervios. Ángela se había vuelto loca. Una locura que no esperaba. Su ira se desbordo en ese momento. No quisieron volver a ver si Justin Y Rick seguían vivos. Solo querían regresar a casa. La morena miro a su hermana, que se encontraba mirando por la ventana, aun cubierta de sangre. Debían bañarse después de esto.

-Lo siento Angie, cometí un error en llevarte a ese lugar, debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que podríamos terminar secuestradas. Creo que me confié-Trato de tocarla, pero su hermana gruño.-No me odies, solo quería verte sonreír-

Ángela soltó una pequeña risa. Esto la extraño, aun creía que estaba bajo de esa droga que la hizo enloquecer- No te preocupes Barbie, me siento bien, me siento feliz. Por alguna razón solté algo que tenía muy adentro-Miro su mano llena de sangre para sentir el sabor de su boca que le dejo ese pene.

-Sí, debiste dejarme terminar lo que empecé. Esto fue muy reconfortante para mí. Ja Ja. Oh vaya, me he vuelto loca, nunca pensé que haría algo así. Pero sentí muchas ganas de hacerlo, te digo algo, estoy muy excitada ahora-Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en su rostro. Bárbara tembló por la mirada de su hermana- Sin embargo, puedo decir que me siento un poco mal, quiero regresar a mi cama, el alcohol o lo que me haya bebido me dejo muy mal-

-Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso hermanita. Mañana buscaremos la forma de solucionar esto ¿Ok? Ya verás que podemos salir de esto-Bárbara agarro la mano ensangrentada de Ángela y le sonrió.-Somos familia después de todo-

Ángela no supo que decir pero sintió una gran felicidad. Ambas se miraban con una sonrisa, pero eso cambio cuando la pelinegra noto algo en frente.-¡Bárbara cuidado!- La morena reacciono pero fue muy tarde. Pudieron ver como algo salió volando enfrente de su auto. Bárbara detuvo el auto y no dudo en salir a ver. Ángela lo pensó unos momentos pero salió igual que ella. Ambas se quedaron mirando dos siluetas en el suelo. Sintieron un escalofrió a ver que una de ellas parecía no tener cabeza. De hecho la cabeza estaba cerca de la otra, que era un cuerpo de un niño.

-Dios mío, atropellamos a unas personas, esto es lo que nos faltaba. Ahora…¿Qué hacemos?-Bárbara miro a su hermana y esta camino hacia uno de los cuerpos- ¿Adónde vas? No creo que sigan vivos-

Ángela llego y pudo ver de cerca el cuerpo de un niño. Este tenía un curioso cabello blanco. Bárbara se puso a su lado y contemplo al chico. A desviar la mirada al otro cuerpo se sorprendieron a ver que se trataba de un traje. Un traje de ardilla. Ambas se quedaron mirando a los dos con mucha curiosidad. Pero un gemido de dolor por parte del chico las alerto.

-¿Sigue vivo? Vaya es un niño muy resistente-Ángela pudo ver que tenía unos rasguños, tal vez por el golpe, pero ¿Qué hacía a estas horas de la noche?- Que raro ¿No? Sigue intacto como si el auto no lo hubiera golpeado-

-Hay que llevarlo a tu casa, no podemos dejarlo aquí-Bárbara lo alzo y le hizo señas a Ángela, esta no dijo, solo se quedó mirando al chico, que curiosamente le parecía muy lindo. Se sintió extraña en pensar en eso.-¡Ángela ya vámonos!-El grito de Bárbara llamo su atención.

-Ja, me estoy volviendo loca, Bueno que más da. Ya estoy enferma, será lindo… Ayudar a alguien. Pero…..-Miro al cielo. Estaba muy cansada. Su cuerpo estaba muy desgastado, ¿Qué le pasaba? Su mente tenía muchos pensamientos revueltos que de cierta forma no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí amigos. El próximo capítulo continuaremos con la locura de la mansión. Al menos que quieran saber que van hacer las dos Summer con el chico que arroyaron. Si es así, díganmelo en los Reviews. Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno no diré mucho, solo que lo disfruten, veré que poco a poco tome la iniciativa para publicar varios capítulos a la semana, como dije esto lo hago por obligación, ya que en sí, la serie ya no la veo.**

 **Les pido un favor un usuario me dijo que Las Unloud se volvieron famosas y quisiera saber que historias han hecho con ellas incluidas sería bueno que me lo dijeran. Además si hay Fan Art de ellas, si es así, denme un link de sus dibujos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Recuerdos.**

Poco a poco habría los ojos, era una sensación extraña que sentía en todo su cuerpo, era casi como si no sintiera nada encima. Al terminar de abrir sus ojos lo primero vio fue un techo de color marrón, al cabo de unos momentos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación. Se enderezo con rapidez y noto que estaba sobre una cama desconocida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es todo esto?-Termino de acomodarse y miro a todas partes un poco confundido, lo único que recordaba era que estaba camino a su casa, cuando de repente unas luces lo cegaron después de eso sintió como todo su cuerpo volaba-No… no recuerdo nada, esperen, si no mal recuerdo las chicas volvieron a dejarme atrás, y...-En ese momento abrió los ojos de sorpresa y noto algo importante.

-¡El TRAJE DE ARDILLA!-Lincoln Loud puso un rostro lleno de horror, se levantó de la cama y busco desesperada por todas partes su traje. No podía estar sin el-¡NO, NO, NO!-Decía con temor-No debí perderlo, pero no entiendo cómo es posible que no lo tenga, mis hermanas nunca me lo quitarían y si eso pasaba, entonces..-Lincoln volvió a mirar a su alrededor, pero no porque había descubierto su traje sino que repentinamente había alguien más en la habitación con él.

Sintió un escalofrió rodeando su cuerpo, pudo sentir un presencia muy pesada, un presencia que de cierta forma le parecía cuando Lucy aparecía de repente, pero algo andaba mal, esta presencia tenía algo muy diferente a la de su hermana. Poco a poco dio la vuelta y lo primero en notar fue nada más y nada menos, un par gigante de esferas rodeada por una capa negra. Lincoln entrecerró los ojos para luego levantar un poco la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Eh?-Dijo con cierto miedo-Y… ¿Usted quién es?-Lincoln se quedó mirando a mujer de cabello negro largo con una esbelta figura y unos ojos verdes, que lo miraban indiferentemente. Pero lo que más llamo la atención del chico fue que la mujer estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Aunque eso era común para un adulto, lo que realmente sorprendió a Lincoln, es que dicha mujer estaba prácticamente con un sostén y su ropa interior. Ambos de color negro.

-Oiga, que hace así, ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?-Lincoln trato de ignorar a la mujer semi-desnuda en frente suyo. Porque quería evitar en ver esa figura tan hermosa, pero una cosa que le enseño su padre es que nunca debe ver a una mujer desnuda si esta no quiere que la vea.

Ángela arqueo una ceja mientras observaba al chico en frente suyo. Apago su cigarrillo y lo tiro al suelo para después pisarlo con fuerza haciendo un fuerte ruido en la habitación haciendo que el peliblanco se asustara.

-Eres raro, muy pero muy raro-Ángela abrió sus piernas dejando ver parte de su intimidad enfrente de Lincoln, este miro con asombro esta acción, pero luego sacudió su cabeza para mirarla directamente a su cara. Esto dejo sorprendida a la mujer.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya-Comenzo hablar con un pequeña sonrisa perturbadora- Me encontré con un chico muy raro, no puedo creer que no reacciones ante esto-Se rio, provocando un mirada confundida por parte del chico-Dime un cosa ¿Ere homosexual?-Se burló aunque al chico no le hizo gracia.

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione ante un posible broma de mis hermanas?-Lincoln la miro con algo de molestia-No solo me molestan con el estúpido traje y mi mala suerte, sino que ahora me quieres hacer que me revuelque con una prostituta-Ante esto, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hizo que se estrellara con el suelo. El golpe fue tal, que había jurado que pudo oír crujir sus huesos.

-¡MALDITO MOSCOSO!-Grito Ángela con un rostro lleno de ira.-¡NUNCA TGE ATREVAS EN LLAMARME UNA PROSTITUTA!-

-¿Y cómo quieres que llame a una mujer semi-desnuda tetona que fume un cigarrillo con un chico en ropa interior?-Lincoln hablo mientras se levantaba, sobando la cabeza por el golpe que le había dado la mujer, para ser sincero ese golpe no era nada comparado con los que le daba Lynn. Aparte se había dado cuenta que estaba con su ropa interior blanca.

La pelinegra no daba crédito de como un simple niño pecoso se alzaba sin ningún problema después de recibir un puñetazo en la cabeza. No aplico toda su fuerza en ese golpe, pero era suficiente para noquear incluso al hombre más fuerte.

Lincoln la miro con un rostro cansado para luego caminar para sentarse al bode de la cama, para luego fijar su mirada en Ángela, esta no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda por la mirada muerta del chico, que solo la observaba sin decir nada. Esto era extraño, de cierta forma ese chico tenía una muy decaída presencia. Aunque este rápidamente puso un rostro serio.

-Haz de una buena vez lo que vas hacer, por favor termina con esto para luego ponerme nuevamente en traje-Lincoln abrió sus brazos como esperando algo, sin dejar de ver a la mujer con una ojos llenos de odio.-Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? ¿No te pagaron por esto?-Ángela no entendía nada-¿Acaso eres amiga de una de mis hermanas?-

Ángela frunció el ceño- ¿Qué mamadas dices mocoso pervertido?-Se enderezo para fumigarlo con una mirada enojada-No sé qué droga te metiste pero estas en mi habitación, en mi casa- Su voz tenía un poco de molestia, aunque admitía que ese chico tenía algo distinto, algo que no encajaba con los niños de su edad. Era obvio que esa mirada muerta significaba que había pasado por algo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno es policía ya había visto esa misma mirada muerta antes.

-Entonces, ¿No eres una prostituta?-Pregunto el chico con algo de molestia.-Bueno, eso es algo casi bueno-Relajo su cuerpo pero aún no estaba tranquilo, esa mujer no le agradaba, con tan solo mirarla le recordaba a Lynn.

-Pues claro que no pedazo de mierda, no sé por quién me tomas-Ángela rodo los ojos con fastidio, muy molesto era este chico.- ¿Es por mis pechos no es así?- Los toco apretándolos para que resaltaran mejor-Estos dos bebes no están hechos para ni….

\- Niños como yo-Interrumpió Lincoln con molestia- Por favor dime ¿Dónde estoy?-

Ángela quedo estática de como ese niño le había interrumpido, no se molestó, pero eso no se lo esperaba. Lincoln la seguía mirando con esa mirada decaída, como si estuviera esperando que dijera algo más.

Pero al momento comenzo, a reír desconcertando al chico. Su carcajada lleno la habitación, parecía casi un animal rabioso, ya que esa risa no era normal. Lincoln la miro con molestia, para luego fijarse en la ventana. Al parecer era de día, y eso significaba una cosa. Llego tarde y posiblemente sus hermanas lo estén buscando, y no de la forma que se preocuparan de su bienestar más bien para saber si no se había quitado el traje de ardilla. Era extraño, sentía miedo y al mismo tiempo algo de bienestar.

-Que sensación más rara, normalmente me sentiría asustado por no tener mi traje, pero esto es muy placentero y no sé porque-Lincoln dijo con un pequeña pero temblorosa sonrisa, que paso en seco la carcajada de Ángela.

Esto no era normal, para nada normal. ¿Qué mierda pasaba aquí? Este chico la estaba ignorando como si no fuera nada, como si fuera una estúpida sin remedio. Esto la enojo aún más, dio pasos fuertes hacia el chico y lo agarró del brazo, con algo de fuerza lo alzo, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

La situación era extraña. ¿Por qué lo era? Por una sencilla razón, Ángela tenía aunque ella misma no lo aceptara, una necesidad de sentir a las demás personas un miedo hacia ella. Un miedo que hacía que cualquiera la odiara solo por decir que una que otra palabra. Muchos miembros de la policía la describían como una mujer grosera y bastante sexy, pero nadie se atrevía acercarse sin recibir uno que otro insulto por parte de la tetona. Eso era un motivo para mantenerla aislada de casi todo, aunque debido a sus grandes habilidades la dejaban en un puesto superior a los demás.

-Tienes agallas niñito, eres un tremendo pendejo-Ángela sonrió siniestramente-No sabes lo problemático que puedo hacer mocoso, hay cosas en esta vida que me gusta a hacer y digamos que una de ellas poner a seres humanos como tú en su inmundo y maldito zona de mierda-

Los insultos no le dolían a Lincoln, más bien había recibido peores por parte de su familia. Aunque no fue durante toda su vida, desde que comenzo lo de la mala suerte poco a poco se dio cuenta que su familia no tenía nada de bonito. Ángela no paraba de decirle otras cosas, que harían asustar a más de uno.

-Aparte eres un viejo prematuro que seguramente…-

-¿Por qué eres tan grosera? ¿A qué quieres llegar?- Esto dejo sorprendida a la pelinegra. Dejo de hablar para mirar seriamente al mocoso. Miro el reloj que estaba al lado de la cama para luego mirar a Lincoln. Esta lo soltó para dejarlo a caer haciendo que se golpeara con el piso de madera.

El peliblanco gruño un poco para luego levantarse y sobar su trasero, un golpe bastante molesto. Ángela lo siguió mirando con seriedad. Su mente trato de analizar al chico. A simple vista parecía un mocoso de esos con características muy ridículas, hablaba de su cabello que lo hacía ver como un estúpido viejo. ¿Cómo era posible que no reaccionara a sus insultos? Esto la confundió. Para dejar en claro del porque Ángela estaba semi-desnuda y con Lincoln en la habitación. Era una para una sola cosa. Joder el pequeño mocoso. ¿Por qué? Bueno era por una clara y sencilla razón. Ángela era…. Una Tremenda Maldita.

-Que perdida de mi tiempo-Ángela suspiro de fastidio para luego darle una patada a Lincoln para hacerlo caer nuevamente-No vales mi valioso tiempo niño, mejor vístete te quiero fuera de mi casa- Dijo esto antes de salir por puerta para luego azotarla con fuerza. Lincoln miro la puerta por unos segundos para luego mirar su alrededor con cansancio.

-¿Con que demonios me voy vestir?- Dijo con molestia para luego mirar la puerta- No tiene diferencia con mis hermanas-Eso lo puso algo triste mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Le dolía mucho, pero se lo había buscado.

* * *

En casa de la detective mirando la televisión se encontraba una mujer de cabello corto y de color. Mirando con atención las noticias con el fin de saber si ese niño de allá arriba estaba siendo buscado. Bárbara tenía miedo, miedo a que si había secuestrado al niño de alguien. Y de hecho era así. Pero la razón por la que no lo llevo a un hospital era que no podía. Ya que si llegaba con un chico medio muerto, lo primero que iban a preguntar era que le había pasado. Y por obvias razones no podía decírselo, por la simple razón que apestaba a alcohol y una militar como ella llegando diciendo que había chocado a alguien y sobre todo a un niño, Significaba una cosa. Expulsión del ejército y prisión.

-Demonios tengo una maldita mala suerte-Agarro su cabello con desesperación.-Siempre cuando trato de divertirme me pasa algo que lo lleva a la mierda-Se sintió triste ya que solo quería pasar un tiempo de caridad entre hermanas, pero nada le salió como lo había planeado. Ángela tenía que sentirse mejor, dejar de vivir como una solterona y principalmente conseguirse a un hombre que la saque de su delirio de "Mujer con gatos en potencia"

Ese último pensamiento le saco una pequeña sonrisa. En verdad tenía muchos problemas para decir que todo lo ocurrido anoche era por mera mala suerte. Aunque le algo le decía que esto significaba algo importante, algo que realmente valía la pena en analizar. Lo ocurrido la dejo sorprendida, ya que tal vez, solo tal vez, esto le traería algo emocionante a esta ciudad.

-Cielos, que día, aunque pienso que todo debió salir mejor-Suspiro con decepción.-Las cosas que me gano por tratar de divertirme-

-Lo has dicho bien tarada-Bárbara volteo para mirar a Ángela parada con una taza de café-Siempre me provocas un dolor de cabeza con tus mamadas de lesbiana de poca mente-Dio un sorbo a su café, estaba bastante bueno, su hermana sabía hacer un buen café-Aunque debo admitir que de todas las cosas extrañas que pasaron ayer, la del chico ardilla fue la más….. Inesperada- Declaro para caminar rumbo al sofá y sentarse junto a la morena mientras se viajaba en el televisor.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en esta estúpida ciudad?-Ángela pregunto seriamente mientras le daba otra probada a su café.

Bárbara la miro por unos segundos con duda- Ángela, ¿Te sientes bien?- La pregunta hizo que la mujer la mirara con esos mismos ojos verdes llenos de fastidio.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-Dijo la pelinegra con una seriedad. Bárbara ladeo un poco la cabeza, era una repuesta poco convincente ¿Acaso no recordaba lo que había hecho anoche? Iba abrir su boca pero Ángela hablo rápidamente.

-Lo de anoche fue lo mejor que me paso en mi vida, la verdad es que no me he sentido tan viva-Ángela dio una pequeña sonrisa, que dé a ver de alegrar a su hermana le provoco un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda ¿Hablaba en serio? Bárbara no daba crédito de lo que dijo, volvió a mirar la televisión reordenando su cabeza para dar una buena y necesaria declaración pero no hallaba las palabras correctas.

Sintió su mente en otro lugar, estaba desconectada de la realidad o sino estaba con un trauma que le había dejado el día anterior. Y era obvio, ¿Cómo no puedes olvidar que tu hermana le arranco el pene un hombre? Especialmente que lo hizo después de hacerle una mamada. Eso era un cosa que se vería en un película de terror y no de las normales sino de las perturbadoras.

Se preguntaba si tenía que enfrentar a Ángela por lo que hizo, pero algo le decía que tenía que seguir callada. Sintió algo sobre sus hombros y se dio cuenta que Ángela paso su brazo arriba de ella para acercarla un poco a su cuerpo. Esa era un sensación incomoda pero no dijo nada, tal vez tenía que ver que Ángela trataba de aclarar las cosas con un buena conversación.

-El chico de allá arriba está bastante bueno, tengo ganas de chupársela-Ángela dijo mirando la televisión sin ninguna pizca de otra emoción- Aunque creo que es homosexual-

Esto dejo con ojos blanco a la morena con un aire que la sofocaba a cada segundo-¿Qué ¿Qué dijiste Ángela?- Bárbara sintió como su cuerpo perdía aire.

Ángela giro su cabeza poco a poco, mostrando un rostro serio pero a la vez espeluznante-Dije que tengo ganas de chupársela- Ambas se quedaron mirando por un buen rato hasta que Bárbara reacciono como buena mujer que era.

-¡¿QUE IDIOTEZ ESTAS DICIENDO ANGELA?!-El grito de la morena dejo un zumbido en el odio de la detective. Ángela no dejo de mirarla con seriedad, hasta cambiarla por una cínica que estremeció a la militar.

-No me culpes, lo de ayer me dejo una buena sensación y quiero más-Dijo siniestramente dejando sin habla a la morena-Anoche fue una experiencia que quiero repetir, no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy, sé que es un niño pero vi su paquete y lo tiene bien grande imagínate esa cosa entrando en mi vagina, me la va a dejar bien ro…..

La sala se escuchó el sonido de algo siendo golpeado, eso era nada más y nada menos que la mejilla de Ángela, en frente de ella estaba Bárbara con una mirada de enojo, el golpe fue tal que la dejo con una mejilla roja. Ángela poco a poco se enderezo y se tocó donde la había golpeado. Le dolía pero eso no le molesto. Más bien le gusto esa actitud de su hermana, al parecer había hallado la forma de sacarle lo peor de ella.

Bárbara miraba a su hermana con asco, no podía creer la cosa que acaba de decir, era algo muy horrible, más que todo de lo que había dicho durante toda su vida. Sabía bien de lo pensaba, años conociéndola le permitió saber cuándo su hermana decía la verdad o no. Su actitud a simple vista dejaba en claro que era muy ruda, pero esto….. Esto que acaba de decir no era broma, para nada lo era. Conocía a Ángela, la conocía tan bien que defendía ante otras personas que ella no era tan mala. Tenía que admitir que era molesta, pero en realidad era una buena persona.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Algo de pesar salía de su boca- No puedes decir eso, lo que mencionas es algo que no puedes ni siquiera pensar-

-¿Ah no? Pero pensé que querías que perdiera mi virginidad-Ángela volvió a mirarla con un sonrisa arrogante- Me detuviste ante de terminar con esos hombres, tal vez me hubiera divertido pero no me dejaste disfrutar esa nueva sensación- Ángela hablaba en serio, y no le estaba gustado.

Ambas no se miraron con ojos llenos de molestia. No se atrevían en decir algo que podía provocar algo peor. Esto discusión era diferente, no era como las demás ocasiones que discutían y se reían después. Bárbara se fijó en algo que estaba sobre la mesa. Y luego volvió a mirar a la pelinegra que la seguía mirando con esa sonrisa extraña.

-No sé porque ese niño tenía es traje de ardilla, y porque estaba en medio de la noche, pero si intentas algo indebido con él, te juro que yo misma te meteré a la cárcel-Bárbara fue firme en su amenaza. Esperando que resultara ante Ángela, aunque lo dudaba esa mujer era un caso serio.

Ángela por su parte le gusto la actitud seria de la morena, bebió un poco de su café para luego dejar la taza sobre la mesita de la sala. Miro el traje de ardilla que estaba sobre la mesa para luego sacar una pequeña risita. Bárbara esperaba algún insulto, estaba lista para responderle, pero sorpresivamente la pelinegra le dispuso mirar la televisión. En verdad no se lo esperaba normalmente le hubiera insultado pero esto era…. Extraño.

-No lo hare, pero no te preocupes, investigue un poco y creo que ese niño pertenece a una familia con apellido Loud- Ángela menciono sin mirarla- Creo que he escuchado o leído algo sobre ese apellido pero no me acuerdo- Suspiro para mirar fijamente la televisión.

La morena trato de procesar lo dicho por la mujer, se fijó en el traje de ardilla. No entendía como alguien como ese niño tenía puesto eso. Sobre todo por el mal olor, parecía que llevaba tiempo metido ahí. Cuando reviso el traje casi vomita. Por esa razón lo tiro en la lavadora para eliminar ese olor nauseabundo. Aunque algo se le vino a la mente y miro nuevamente a la detective.

-¿Cómo sabes que apellidad Loud?-Quiso saber ya que no recordaba que ese traje tuviera un nombre.

-Sencillo, lo vi en su ropa interior mientras me deleitaba con su tremendo pene-Respondió Ángela como si nada.

-Vaya eso es…..- Bárbara abrió los ojos de la impresión- ¡¿Qué HICISTE QUE?!-

Iba a meterle otra cachetada a la mujer, no solo de lo que dijo, sino que la única forma que lo había visto era que estaba en la habitación donde lo había dejado, se le vino lo peor a saber que posiblemente había hecho algo al chico mientras estaba arriba.

-Deja de gritar no es para tanto no le hice nada-Afirmo dejando un poco relajada a la morena, pero Ángela sonrió confundiendo a la militar-Pero lo más extraño, que sorpresivamente no reacciono cuando estaba en sostén y ropa interior frente a él, por lo que deduzco que le tira par mismo bando-

En definitiva a la iba a matar, alzo su mano para darle otra bofetada pero vio que alguien se asomaba desde la cocina. Ambas se fijaron en el niño de cabello blanco que las miraba con una ceja levantada. Como preguntándose de que estaban haciendo. Bárbara bajo su mano y miro al chico confundida. Más bien por lo que tenía puesto.

-Oye imbécil, ¿Por qué usas mis sabanas para cubrir tu enorme pene?-Ángela lo miro enojada- ¿Te estabas masturbando viéndonos discutir? Vaya al parecer no eres tan rarito como pensé- Los tres no se dejaban de mirar, no sabían que decir, pero Lincoln se fijó en el traje de ardilla, al mirarlo sus ojos se abrieron un poco, sin embargo se dirigió para cogerlo.

Ambas mujeres vieron el chico tomaba la cabeza del traje y lo miraba con molestia, para luego tomar el resto del traje. Por su cara, daba entender que no le gustaba usar eso. Pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso perdió una apuesta? Eso le dio un poco de risa a Ángela, Eso era una buena forma de castigar a sus compañeros, y tenía pensado que podría obligarlos en andar en ropa interior un día entero. Bárbara era otro asunto, pudo notar un toque de tristeza en el chico, algo le decía que ese traje no era tan especial para él.

-Me tengo que ir, mi familia de estar buscándome-Dijo mientras se ponía la parte de abajo del traje- Me mataran por esto, me he perdido por mucho tiempo-

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Bárbara- ¿Por qué usas ese traje? Además ¿Por qué andabas en medio de la noche por las calles?-

-Regresaba a casa después de un concierto de mi hermana Luna-Lincoln miro con cansancio a las mujeres-Toda mi familia se presentó, y canto muy bien, especialmente conmigo cerca, muchas personas les gusto su música-Sonrió mientras una lagrima salía de su ojos derecho.

Ángela se rio- Bueno, parece que te perdiste, me lo imagino, ese traje y su olor debió dejarte tan drogado que te hizo irte por otro lado-Le pareció gracioso, esperaba que alguien hubiera firmado al chico y subido su video a internet. Le gustaría reírse por un buen rato.

-De hecho….. Ellos me dejaron afuera del auto -Lincoln hablo con tristeza- Aunque me lo merezco.

Esto dejo desconcertada a ambas mujeres.

-Un momento, ¿Dices que te dejaron a propósito en medio de la noche?-Pregunto Ángela con sorpresa. Lincoln no dijo simplemente miro a la pelinegra y asintió, por alguna razón Ángela sintió un pulsada en su corazón a darse cuenta de eso, su rostro curiosamente se entristeció pero rápidamente volvió a endurecerse.

-Uh, que cosa tan estúpida, no sé qué maldita familia tengas, pero darte por seguro que están mal de la cabeza-Ángela gruño en pesar eso. Le daba mucha rabia, pero esa rabia se sentía diferente como otras que había sentido. Bárbara se quedó mirando a su hermana. Esa forma de hablar era parecida como siempre hablaba pero tenía algo distinto, Ángela se veía distinta aun preservando su actitud gruñona.

-Sera mejor irme-Lincoln se iba a poner la cabeza de ardilla pero fue detenido por Bárbara. Esta agarro la cabeza de ardilla y lo aparto de él.-Oye devuélvela no deberías tocar eso, mis padres me matarían si alguien me quita mi traje-

-Oye niño, primero quiero saber cómo es posible que tu familia te dejara solo en la noche y parte del porque dejarte usar este traje-Bárbara la miro fijamente esperando alguna respuesta.

Ángela se fijó en el peliblanco, de cierta forma también le interesaba saberlo aunque en realidad miraba un poco la entrepierna del chico. Se sentía rara cuando miraba ese lugar. En verdad le estaba pasando algo malo, pero no le importaba, se sentía muy bien y algo relajada por pensar en eso. Su mente le estaba jugando algo muy distinto pero no sabía que.

-Es por mi mala suerte-Dijo Lincoln con algo de molestia.

* * *

"Mala suerte" "Mala suerte" "Mala suerte" "Mala suerte". Esas dos palabras no paraban de sonar en su cabeza, eran como si miles de púas se clavaran en su cráneo. No le gustaba esas palabras cada que las escuchaba su mente manda un pulso doloroso hacia su corazón. Y cada vez que lo sentía su mente mostraba una cara sonriente de cierto peliblanco. Cada vez que lo veía sentía algo extraño y lindo a la vez. Poco a poco su mente volvía en sí.

No entendía porque, pero le dolía su cuerpo. Y por alguna razón sentía mucho frio. Se movió un poco haciendo que abriera los ojos rápidamente. Su vista fue regresando para notar en frente de ella una habitación con un gran televisor. Ángela miraba confundida el lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en una silla muy elegante, se levantó y sintió un breve dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Su boca estaba algo seca, necesita algo de agua. Precisamente había un vaso con agua en la mesa de la habitación, no dijo y lo tomo para beber todo rápidamente. Se sintió viva nuevamente aunque seguía con sus dolores pero algo es algo.

Tiro el vaso a un lado, dejando que se rompiera para mirar fijamente el lugar, recordaba perfectamente que estaba en la mansión de ese maldito mocoso. Ya había matado dos zorras y aún faltaban unas cuentas más. No iba a detenerse, ya no, estaba bastante segura que tendría que salir de esta mansión cubierta de sangre de toda esa familia y de ese niño rico. Sonrió con tan solo imaginarlo, los iba hacer sufrir, pensaba que quizás le metería una escopeta por el hueco del culo a ese niñito consentido. Y tal vez a una que otra Loud. En especial es mocosa llamada Lola, que quedo con la ganas de violarla.

-Sin embargo, no recuerdo como llegue aquí ¿Alguien me trajo?-Su puso a pensar, trataba de recordar lo último que hizo antes de desmayarse.- No me recuerdo de nada, solo que estaba por el pasillo y luego me comencé a sentir mal, me dolía el estómago-

-Aunque creo, que vi a alguien pero no sé a quién-Dijo para luego mirar hacia la ventana, era extraño ya no escuchaba los ruidos de la ciudad, los disparos, los gritos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aún era de noche, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida?

Mientras miraba la ventana una pequeña figura se puso detrás de ella. Se dio cuenta y giro para encontrase con un pequeña niña de cabello rubio que le sonreía. Se le notaba que le faltaban dos dientes de arriba.

-Que bien que despertaste Señorita Summer me tenías muy preocupa-Dijo la niña sonriente con el cabello amarado en dos coletas y una gorra roja coloca hacia atrás- Pensé que estaba muerta, pero por suerte está sana y salva-Menciono la niña sin quitar su sonrisa.

Ángela entrecerró los ojos- ¿Lana Loud?-

* * *

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, vaya al parecer todo se ha vuelto un caos. Bien chicos este es mi último capítulo del año y sé que no he actualizado durante más de un año estas historias. Pero como les dije perdí el interés en The Loud House y creo que no soy el único ya que los primeros escritores que hicieron grandes historias de esta serie no han publicado con frecuencia.**

 **Sin embargo debo terminar esta historia para darle un fin merecido, y les digo que el final está cerca pero quedara para el otro año. Sin más que decir me despido y espero que pasen un buen momento con su familia. Recuerden en mandarme las historias en donde aparecen "Las Unloud"y dibujos referentes a ellas, pero si no hay no importa.**

 **-"¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2019!"-**

 **Nos vemos. Saludos y próspero año 2019.**


End file.
